An Ordinary Family
by Marion the Geek
Summary: Sequel to The Ivy Green. BA ship eventually. The continuing story of the trials and tribulations of Bobby, Alex, and Ivy as they struggle to discover the true meaning of family. Including cases along the way. CH 29 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, here we go. The journey continues. I'm glad you're coming along for the ride. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**I will be posting once a week for the foreseeable future. I do plan to start posting twice (maybe more) per week once I feel that I am far enough ahead to avoid the chance that I would need to back track and change something.**

**Don't forget to support the Size 13 Shoes Campaign (see my profile for details.) Feel free to stop by my web site. It has been updated.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion

Chapter: 1

_This story is set a few months after The Ivy Green._

"I'm glad he's dead," said Ivy. "I know I shouldn't say that. Uncle Bobby flinches when I bring it up. But I still feel that way. Sometimes I think he got off easy." She dropped her eyes from her therapist's gaze.

Erin Clearwater was young as therapists go. She was barely thirty. She had graduated early from high school and college and had her P.H.D. in adolescent psychology. "Tell me about Shyné," she said.

The girl's expression grew apprehensive. Ivy was generally very circumspect and reticent in their conversations, this being only their fourth session. Shyné was a subject she kept guarded.

"If you feel comfortable," Erin added quickly. "I'd like to know about her. She was very important to you."

"She looked out for me," Ivy said after a moment. "My dad had just gone to prison and I was alone. Foster care seemed like such a scary place. Shyné sort of adopted me. She showed me the ropes and protected me from bullies. She was funny and smart." Ivy looked far away and thoughtful. "She had the best smile. I… I miss her."

"How do you like the Garden School?" asked Erin. "Tell me about your new friends."

Ivy regarded her therapist with hard eyes. "How much of what I say are you going to relay back to my uncle?" she asked.

"Ivy, if it's something he can help with…"

"It's not. I just don't want him to worry," said Ivy. "Off the record, or nothing."

"I can't promise that, Ivy," said Erin. "But I'm not a spy for your uncle. I think you overestimate how much I tell him. You could do worse than to talk to him yourself."

"Fine." Ivy frowned a little. "I like the teachers and I'm learning things."

"And your new friends?"

"I don't have them," Ivy said shortly.

"Don't you like the other students?" asked Erin.

"Some of them are okay, I guess," said Ivy. "Most of them are older than me. The only classes I take with kids even close to my own age are gym and history. The students in my other classes think I'm a freak. Mostly people just ignore me."

"No one special? Nice?"

Ivy snorted. "You're young. Do you remember high school? Middle school?"

Erin chuckled. "I do, actually. Not everyone was vile."

"I'm tall and a little clumsy," said Ivy. She'd shot up several inches in the last few months and was now 5 foot 7 inches, towering over Alex in their bare feet. She'd grown so fast she was all knees and elbows. "The kids that don't tease me because of it, find me unapproachable because of my brain. Unless they need help. Everyone wants to be my partner. Then they want me to do all of the work." She held her therapist's gaze. "Don't tell Bobby. He frets. I'm okay and I don't want him to worry."

"You should talk to him about it," said Erin. "He might notice when you don't invite anyone over ever."

"It's not a big deal," said Ivy. "Besides, it doesn't even matter until school starts again. And Cassie and Sarah are coming up for Labor Day Weekend. I have friends. Even if they're kind of my cousins."

"I hope you have a wonderful time this weekend," said Erin. "And who knows? You might meet someone you want to be friends with on Tuesday."

"Yeah," Ivy muttered apathetically. "Maybe."

xxx

Bobby went over to shake Johnny Eames' hand when he and Ivy arrived at the Eames' house on the Sunday afternoon before Labor Day.

"Who's the angry looking girl under the apple tree?" Ivy asked her adopted grandfather.

"Maaark's daughter," said Sam Eames, coming over to them and fluttering his eyelashes suggestively. "Alex thought the Labor Day picnic would be a good time to inflict the family on her boyfriend and his kid."

"Something tells me you don't like him," said Ivy, going to sit beside Sam.

Johnny gave Sam a hard look. "We don't know him," he said. "Alex seems happy. Don't make trouble, Sam."

"Something about him rubs me the wrong way," said Sam. "And his kid is a brat." He jerked his head toward the eight-year-old pouting under the tree. Cassie and Sarah, Ted Eames' nine and six year old daughters, were playing on the other side of the yard with their four year old cousin, Caleb.

Cassie spotted Ivy and came over at a run. "Ivy, come play!" she called. "Caleb is the brother and Sarah is the baby. You be the mom. I'll be the sister." She pulled the older girl across the yard, while Bobby and Sam watched with amusement.

"What do you know about this Mark?" Sam asked, pulling Bobby aside. Johnny was at the grill and Sam wanted to be out of earshot.

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Not much," he said. "Alex doesn't really talk to me about her dates. I knew she was seeing him. I knew he had a kid. I heard her tell Carolyn Barek, another detective on our squad, that he had dreamy eyes, whatever that means."

Sam chuckled at that. He watched his sister talking to this tall blonde stranger and his face hardened again. "Shouldn't you, I don't know, break this up?" he asked. "Doesn't it bother you?"

Bobby raised his eyebrows at the younger man. "Why would it bother me?" Bobby asked stiffly.

"We just all thought Alex was kind of… you know… your girl," said Sam.

Bobby looked thunderstruck. "Alex is my partner," he said. "And my friend. You know that, Sam."

Sam cracked up. "Man, if you could see the look on your face," he said. He clapped Bobby on the shoulder. "Just keep an eye on this joker for me, okay? I don't like him."

"I gathered that," said Bobby as he watched Sam walk away. Great. Now other Eames were learning to throw him off balance. Being a part of this family might be dangerous.

xxx

Alex went over to her nieces and nephew and Ivy. "I think Natalie feels left out," she said, indicating the little girl who was still pouting under the apple tree. "Do you think you guys could try to get her to play with you?"

"We'll try, Auntie Alex," said Cassie. She set off across the yard toward Natalie Jackson. Mark was getting a beer from a cooler on the deck. "Hi, Natalie," said Cassie. "Do you want to come play with us?"

The dark haired little girl's sour expression did not change as she looked up a Cassie's easy smile under her mess of blonde curls. "We're playing pioneer family. Ivy is our mom and she is leading us to Oregon. You can be another sister, like me."

"Leave me alone," said Natalie. "And tell your stupid aunt to leave my dad alone. She's not my mom!"

Ivy had followed Cassie across the yard. "Come on Cassie. If she doesn't want to play, she doesn't have to," she said.

"Are you sure you don't want to play?" Cassie asked.

The girl surged to her feet and shoved Cassie into Ivy. "I said go away!"

Ivy steadied Cassie on her feet. "That was uncalled for," said Ivy. "I should go tell your dad."

"Go ahead," spat Natalie. "I'll tell him you were bothering me."

"Come on, Cassie," said Ivy. "Let's just go play." Cassie shot the other girl a bitter look and went with Ivy.

xxx

"So tell me about Mark," said Elizabeth, dragging her sister off to the side. "This is the first time you've brought someone new home in a long time, Lexie."

"He's an investment banker," said Alex. "He was widowed three years ago. You've met Natalie. What's to tell?"

"Well, for one thing…he's not Bobby," said Elizabeth. "That's new. Where'd you meet him?"

"At a policeman's widows and orphans benefit," said Alex. "He said he likes to support the boys in blue."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows but chose not to comment on the gender specificity. "And what does Bobby think about all this?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" asked Alex. "Bobby and I are not lovers. We're partners. And that's all we'll ever be. He made that very clear." She turned to watch her partner tossing around a football with her brothers and Elizabeth's husband, Fred. Mark was sitting under the apple tree with Natalie.

"He made it clear? When did he…" Elizabeth stopped when she saw the hurt flash across her little sister's face. "Oh Alex, honey…" She pulled her sister into her arms.

"Don't," said Alex, pulling away. "I've cried enough tears over it. I don't want to cry anymore. I'm happy being friends with Bobby. He's like having another big brother."

"But you love him. And I was so sure he loved you…"

"Bobby does love me," she said. "But not that way. Not in a way that would give me someone to hold at night. I'm over it."

Elizabeth looked skeptical, but decided not to press her further. "So Mark is quite a looker," she said. "You must like him if you decided to bring him home."

"I like him," said Alex. "He makes me feel special. Sexy." She tried to smile. "He's someone I can hold and touch and that makes up for a lot."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "He seems nice enough and he's good looking," she said. "What's to make up for?"

"He's normal," said Alex. "Almost boring. And he's not what I would call intellectual."

"Normally you aren't what I'd call intellectual," said Elizabeth. "Since when is a high IQ a requirement for a relationship?"

"It's not," said Alex. "But it can be nice." She watched Bobby let the children tackle him as he ran slowly across the yard with the football. She smiled when he went down with Caleb sitting on his chest. "Bobby's good with them," she said.

"Yes, he is," said her sister.

"Hey 'Lex," called Mark, walking over. "I think I'm going to take Natalie on home. She seems to have had enough excitement for one day." He put his arms around Alex possessively and kissed her. "Will you come by later?"

"Count on it," said Alex. She kissed him again. Then she watched him walk away with his daughter.

"Hey Alex!" called Bobby. "Come play with us." He tossed her the football. She grinned and took off across the yard, her brothers and nieces and nephew on her tail.

Author's Note: No real action in this chapter, I know, but set up is important. Please don't forget to review. You know I love them. See you next week!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: It feels good to be back, even if it's only once a week. I was amazed at the reception that chapter one received. Thank you. I'm so glad you're all ready for another ride.**

**Don't forget to place Size 13 Shoes links. We are so close to the goal I can taste it. Google it and see what I mean.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion

Chapter: 2

"Time to get up, Ivy," called Bobby, knocking on her bedroom door. "You need to get ready for school." He listened for rustling as she stretched awake.

"Okay," she called groggily. "I'm up." She yawned and crawled out of bed. She sat down on the edge in front of her mirror and brushed her hair. She braided it into two long pigtails.

She went over to her closet. She put on a short-sleeved shirt with a jolly-roger flag on it. She glanced at herself in the mirror and frowned. There were several straight lined up scars on her right forearm, glaring evidence of her experimentation with cutting back in January. She ran her hand over the scars.

"Breakfast is almost ready," she heard Bobby call.

Ivy bit her lip. She went back to her closet and selected a long-sleeved plain black shirt. She took off the first shirt and put on the second. She pulled on her blue jeans and sneakers, stuffed an extra notebook and some pens into her backpack, and went to join her uncle for breakfast.

xxx

"You look so grown up," said Bobby. They were just a few blocks from the Garden School and the beginning of seventh grade for Ivy.

She bit her lip as she gazed out the window. "Could you… could you drop me off a block from the school so I can walk up?"

Bobby wasn't sure what to make of the request. "Okay," he said. He pulled the car over to the side. "Have a good day at school, kidlet. Annie will be waiting for you this afternoon." She was a little stiff as he kissed her forehead. He hoped this was just a growing up phase. Ivy climbed out of the car and headed for her school.

"Goodbye," she said.

xxx

"Good morning," said Alex, coming into the squad room a few minutes behind Bobby. She smiled at him cheerfully. When she noticed he had already gotten her coffee she grinned. "My hero."

"Morning," said Bobby. "How was your night?"

Alex blushed slightly. "Very nice, thanks," she said. "How are you?"

"Marveling at the fast changes in the personalities of adolescent girls," said Bobby.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Ivy asked me to drop her off a block from the school," he said.

"I remember asking my dad the same thing at her age. It's a small claim of independence," she said. "Pretty normal."

"It's just… it's just new," he said. He settled into working on some final paperwork from a previous case.

"Goren, Eames, my office please," said Ross a short time later.

Bobby stood and picked up his leather binder. "Looks like we might have a case," said Eames, getting to her feet. There were several people in the Captain's office.

"Detectives," said Ross, as they entered. "Meet Clay and Audra Harris." He indicated a couple in their mid thirties. Audra, small and willowy with long black hair and pale skin, was sitting in a chair wringing her hands. Her husband Clay stood behind her, running his hands over her shoulder's nervously. He was of medium height and solidly built with dark hair. "Mr. and Mrs. Harris, Detectives Eames and Goren, Major Case's top team. We are making your case top priority."

There was another man with the Harrises, standing off to the side. He was tall and wore a grey suit. "Henry Avalon," he said, holding out his hand to Detective Eames. "I'm the Harrises' attorney."

"Cory Harris," said Captain Ross, handing them a picture. "Their ten year old son, has been missing for three days. No ransom call, no leads. The mayor will consider it a personal favor to have New York's top Detectives on the case."

"Please," said Audra Harris. "Please, you have to find my little boy. He must be so scared." She looked pleadingly up at Bobby, barely noticing his partner.

"Thank you for coming in, Mr. and Mrs. Harris," said Ross. "I'll fill the Detectives in on your case."

"We'll call you this afternoon for an interview," said Eames.

"My clients have been interviewed all ready," said Henry Avalon. "I'm sure their statements are in the file."

"I'm sure they are," said Ross, trying to herd the civilians out the door.

"We'll call you if we need any other information," said Goren, clasping hands first with Audra, then with Clay Harris. "We need to be briefed on the case now, but we will keep you posted."

Mr. Avalon herded his clients from the office. "Thank you detective," said Ross. "That was very diplomatic."

Bobby scratched his forehead absently and paced toward his favorite corner. "How did we get this case?"

"His honor the mayor called in a favor," said Ross. "Audra Harris is a Bainbridge, old money. They practically financed his campaign. Apparently Audra Harris found the first detective on the scene insufferable and rude."

"Who was it?" asked Eames.

"Detective Randal Drake at the two seven," Ross told her.

"Old money…" Bobby said thoughtfully. "If this was a ransom kidnapping they should have called by now."

"No leads?" asked Eames. "Ten year old rich kids don't just vanish."

"This one did," said Ross. "Of course the Harrises went to Mrs. Harris's family before coming to the police."

"Why do the parents of a kidnapped child need a lawyer?" asked Eames.

"He's on retainer with the Bainbridges," said Ross. "Old money likes to send lawyers out."

"All right," said Goren. "What do we have so far?"

"According to Mr. Harris the boy never came home from school on Friday," said Ross. "He goes to the Browning School on the upper eastside. They've been in for a week."

"When did they notice he was missing?" asked Eames.

"The nanny, Mrs. Cavaira, called out the alert when she couldn't find him," said Ross. "She was ten minutes late getting to the school because of traffic. Normally he would have just played in the yard. There were other children and several teachers in the schoolyard, as well as parents and daycare providers picking up children. No one saw anything suspicious. No one remembers seeing the boy leave."

He handed the detectives the file. "Witness statements, pertinent addresses and information," he said.

Eames took the file. "We're on it, Captain," she said.

"Top priority," he said. "We're working under the assumption the boy is still alive. Let's hope when we find him that is still true."

Goren and Eames nodded and left the office. They grabbed a few things from their desks and took over their favorite conference room.

"It doesn't look like the detectives who worked the scene interviewed any of the children," said Eames, thumbing through the witness statements.

"Eye witness statements are unreliable as it is," said Goren. "They must have thought the children would be even more so."

"No one they interviewed saw anything," she said. "It couldn't hurt."

He stood, tucking his binder under one arm. "After you."

xxx

"So what kind of name is Ivy, anyway?" asked the girl who was standing next to her in the gym locker room. "It makes you sound like a batman villain."

"At least it's more original than Ashley," Ivy said bitingly. She took her gym clothes out of her little duffle bag and turned away from the other girl. This was the first time she'd ever had to dress out for gym. She changed her shirt quickly. She heard a giggle from behind her.

"Look," she heard someone whisper. "She's freakishly tall, but she doesn't even wear a bra yet."

"I bet she's some kind of trani."

Ivy struggled to ignore them as she changed into her gym shorts. "Ha, she doesn't shave her legs either."

"What happened to your arm?" asked Ashley.

Ivy looked down at her exposed arm and the scars in a neat little row. She paled. She went over to Mrs. Peck, her gym teacher. "I don't feel well," she told her softly. "May I go to the nurse?"

xxx

The Browning Private School for boys rose five stories over 62nd Street, with an open-air gym on the roof and a second one in the school's basement. From their street level vantage point, Goren and Eames could see elementary school age boys playing on a jungle gym on the second floor fenced in deck.

"How did somebody get up there to snatch this kid?" asked Alex, surveying the school. The place oozed with the feel of old money. "This looks like a hard place to disappear from."

Bobby nodded thoughtfully. He looked at the school map he'd printed from their website. "It was raining, wasn't it? On Friday afternoon? Maybe the boys were playing in the lower gym in the basement that day."

"Detectives," said the headmaster, Stephen Clement, III. He waved them into the front lobby. "Welcome to Browning." He shook first Eames' then Goren's hand. "Come in to my office."

"I'm Detective Eames and this is Detective Goren," said Alex, introducing them as they stepped into the richly furnished office. "We're with Major Case. We're here about Cory Harris."

"Yes, Mr. Avalon called to tell me you were on the case and then your captain called to say you were on your way over," said Mr. Clement. "Cory Harris is a bright and friendly young man. His presence is greatly missed and we are all praying for his safe return."

Eames nodded. "Where was he after school on Friday?" she asked. "When he was waiting for his nanny."

"It was raining," said Clement thoughtfully. "He would have been playing down in the lower gym in the basement. Mrs. Cavaira was only ten minutes late. There was a terrible traffic back up. But when she got here he was nowhere to be found."

"So you don't actually know if he was down there?" asked Goren.

"Not personally, no," said the headmaster. "You'll want to speak to Annie Cox. She's Cory's fifth grade teacher. She should be on her lunch in the teacher's lounge."

Goren and Eames rose. "We'd like to talk to her. Can we come back and speak to you after? We'd also like to speak with anyone else who was downstairs on Friday, including the boys," said Eames.

"I can have a list for you," said Clement. "However, we will need permission from their parents before we can allow them to talk to you. I'll have Angela, my assistant, start calling the parents."

"Thank you," said Goren. "That is very helpful."

The headmaster stood. "I'll take you to speak with Miss Cox. Right this way."

He led them down the hall to the teacher's lounge.

Annie Cox was a small woman in her mid thirties with big brown eyes. Everything in her gentle manner said teacher.

"Annie, these are the new detectives on Cory Harris's case," said Clement.

"Detective Goren," said Bobby, shaking her hand. She looked at her feet, a little shyly. He smiled reassuringly. "This is my partner, Detective Eames."

Miss Cox shook Eames' hand. "I … I've barely been sleeping," she said. "I can't stop thinking about Cory. Maybe if I had stayed with him. But the after school monitors were there… I had to get back upstairs for an after school tutoring session."

"Who was he with when you last saw him?" asked Eames.

"I took him as far as the bottom of the stairs. He was with Andrew Nolan, another boy from my class," she said. "They ran to join a group of students playing dodge ball in the gym."

"I'll leave you here," said Clement. "I'll have my assistant compile that list." Goren nodded to Clement and motioned for the rest to sit down at the table in the lounge.

"Have you ever noticed anyone paying special attention to Cory?" Eames asked the teacher.

"Um, well I wouldn't call it inappropriate," she said. "The after school monitor, Brandon Peterson. He's a senior here. He's fond of Cory. Cory really looks up to him."

Goren wrote the name on the legal pad in his binder. "Is Cory close to anyone in your class?"

"Andrew," she said. "The boy who was with him when I brought him down to the gym. They've been the best of friends since they were toddlers."

"Was Cory having any problems at school?" asked Eames.

"I don't think so," said his teacher. "He makes good grades. He gets along with everyone. A natural leader."

"Any problems at home?" asked Eames. "Do you think there is any chance he ran away?"

"He's always seemed happy," said Miss Cox. "If there was a problem, he never mentioned it. His dad pressures him to make good grades… but as far as I've seen, Cory would do that on his own. He loves to learn and he soaks up knowledge like a sponge."

"Thank you, Miss Cox," said Goren. "Is there anything else we should know about Cory?"

"I can't think of anything," she said. "You… you will find him, won't you?"

Bobby put his hand over hers comfortingly. "We'll do our very best," he said.

She smiled gratefully up at him. "Thank you. I'm sure you will."

Alex was watching him as he stood and gave her his card. "If you think of anything else, don't hesitate to call me," he said.

Alex rose and followed her partner out of the teacher's lounge. "I bet she calls you for a date… if she can get up the nerve," she said caustically. Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Don't look surprised. You were laying on the charm and she was making goo-goo eyes at you." Her tone was the normal lightness of her sarcasm, but there were undercurrents mixed in. He couldn't be certain of her feelings.

"I was not laying on the charm," he said, no bite to his voice. "I was just being nice." He chuckled softly to himself. "Besides, I'm too old for her." Alex snorted but let the matter drop.

**Author's Note: Well, that's chapter two. A case begins. Don't forget, reviews make my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**Don't forget to place Size 13 Shoes links. We are so close to the goal I can taste it. Google it and see what I mean.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion

Chapter: 3

Goren and Eames returned to the head master's office. Clement's assistant, Angela, was printing out a short list of the people who were with Cory Harris before he disappeared. "We'll need a list of staff who were still in the building," said Eames.

Angela nodded. "I called the boys' parents," she said. "Andrew Nolan's father works just a few blocks away. He's on his way down here now. He wants to be here when you interview his son. Terrence Fisher is absent today. But he's only in kindergarten. I've put his contact information on the list. The other four boys have parental consent to speak with you. I can call them to the conference room as soon as you're ready."

"Thank you," said Eames. "We'll want to talk to them individually."

Goren looked over the list. "Brandon Peterson," he noted. "He was the monitor?"

"Yes," said Angela. "Some of our older boys stay back in the afternoon to mentor the younger boys. And to keep an eye on them until their parents pick them up. They play games or help with homework."

Just then Mr. Nolan came in. "Good afternoon, Angela," he said. "Are these the detectives?"

"I'm Detective Eames, and this is Detective Goren." He shook each of their hands.

"The Harrises are dear friends of mine," he said. "Our sons grew up together. This has been really hard on Andy. I just wanted to be here for moral support. We lost his mother last year to cancer, and now this. Cory is his best friend."

"I understand," said Detective Goren. "We'll be as gentle as we can in the interview."

"I appreciate it," said Mr. Nolan. "I really don't know what'll happen to Andy if you don't find Cory."

Angela called Andrew to the conference room and the detectives and his father went in to wait. "How do you know the Harrises, Mr. Nolan?" asked Eames.

"I grew up with Audra," he said. "Our parents had neighboring summer homes. Clay was my roommate at Cornell. I introduced them."

Andrew Nolan came into the conference room, looking unsure of why he'd been called down. "Dad? What's going on?"

"Andy, these two detectives are working on Cory's case," said his father. "They want to ask you a few questions about the day Cory disappeared."

"Hi, Andy," said Eames. "I'm Detective Eames, and this is my partner, Detective Goren. Is it all right if we talk to you for a little while?"

The boy eyed them warily. He went to sit next to his father, across from the detectives. "I guess that would be all right," he said after a moment.

"Thank you," said Goren. "You and Cory are pretty close, aren't you?"

"He's my best friend," said Andrew. "I've known him as long as I can remember."

"Since they were babies," his father added. "They were born a week apart."

"How was Cory on Friday?" asked Eames. "Did he seem like he normally does?"

Andy thought about it. "Yeah, he did," he said. "He talked about the camping trip we were supposed to go on over Labor Day weekend with his dad. He was excited about it. We… we were supposed to leave on Saturday."

"Did you see him talk to anyone unusual?" asked Eames. "Someone he doesn't usually talk to?"

"No," said Andrew. "We came downstairs like we always do. He went over to talk to Brandon. I was playing dodge ball. When I looked for him a few minutes later, he was gone. I thought he had gone home… until his mom called and asked if I had seen him."

"Brandon Peterson? The after school monitor?" asked Eames. The boy nodded.

"Does Cory always go talk to Brandon?" asked Goren.

Andrew looked apprehensive, as though he were worried he was some how selling out his friend. He took a deep breath. "He does," said the boy. "Brandon has been looking out for Cory for years. B-but Cory's mom doesn't like Brandon. If you tell her, she'll be mad!" He looked down. "Cory will be mad that I told you. Brandon buys him candy and trading cards. His mom and dad will make him stop."

"It'll be okay, son," said his father. "The detectives need to know everything you can tell them. The important thing is making sure Cory gets home safely." Andrew nodded, looking no less distressed.

"That's right," Eames said gently. "Have you seen anyone hanging around the school who didn't belong?"

Andrew thought about it for a minute. "There was this guy… I thought he was a parent or something because I saw him after school several times, but I never saw him with a kid," he said.

"What did he look like?" asked Eames.

The boy looked unsure of how best to answer. Bobby stood. "Was he tall like me?" he asked gently. The ten year old craned his neck to look at the detective.

"He wasn't as tall as you," said Andrew. "But he was taller than my dad, I think. I never got really close to him. I asked Cory about him once because I wondered whose parent he was. He didn't know either."

"I'm 5'11"," Mr. Nolan supplied helpfully.

"So this guy is probably over six feet," Goren said mostly to himself as he jotted down a note in his binder.

"Was he white or…?" Eames began.

"He was white," said the boy. "With brown hair."

"Can you remember anything else about him?" Goren asked gently.

"He had big ears," said the boy. "They stuck out." He pulled on his own ears in imitation.

Eames smiled at the little boy tugging on his ears. "If you saw a picture of this man would you recognize him?" she asked.

Andrew bit his lip, then nodded. "I think so," he said.

"That's great, Andrew," said Eames. "We might have some pictures for you to look at later."

Andrew and his father nodded. Eames handed the little boy her card. He took it and studied it, trying to look grown up for this woman who thought him grown up enough to give him a business card.

"If you think of anything else about that day, you call us, okay?" she said.

He nodded solemnly. "You're going to find Cory, aren't you?" he asked.

"We're going to do our best," said Goren. He shook the little boy's hand. "You've been very helpful."

The boy gave the detectives one last reassured look as his father hugged him at the door of the conference room and sent him back to class. Mr. Nolan turned back to them after his son was gone. "I should be preparing him for the worst, shouldn't I?" he asked softly. The pain of the thought was written on his face. "Cory's been missing for three days. I've read the statistics."

"Right now we are treating this like we expect to find Cory alive," said Goren. "Sometimes hope is all we have. Don't take that away from him until you have a reason."

Mr. Nolan came over and shook their hands. "Thank you, detectives," he said. "God speed with your investigation."

Bobby watched him leave, a look of sadness creasing his features. "What's wrong?" asked Alex, touching his arm.

He shook his head slightly, pulling himself from unpleasant thoughts. "I can't help remembering Ivy… the morning of Shyné's murder. She begged me to tell her it was a bad dream. I don't want to tell that kid his best friend is dead."

"We don't know that he is," she said, letting her hand slide down to his and giving it a little squeeze. "We'll find him, Bobby."

He held her hand a moment longer, feeling stronger for it. "Let's talk to the other kids first. I have a feeling our interview with Brandon is going to take a while."

Alex nodded. "I got that impression, too." She pulled out her cell phone. "I want to call Andy's description of the mystery man in to Wheeler and see if it pops with any local registered sex offenders. She might be able to get us a photo array before school lets out."

"Good idea," said Goren.

**Author's Note: You know I live for reviews. Go ahead, make my day .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 4. More case stuff, plus a little Ivy and a touching scene between our favorite partners (it's a short awe scene, don't blink). More character driven stuff is forthcoming. Enjoy.**

**Don't forget to place Size 13 Shoes links. We are so close to the goal I can taste it. Google it and see what I mean. Even if you've already placed a link, see if you can find another place for it. The more the better.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 4

"Ivy, I have to say, I am disappointed that you are starting this already this year," said Mrs. Saunders, the school nurse at the Garden School. She was a kindly looking woman of about fifty. She sat down in the chair beside the cot Ivy where was lying. "You aren't sick and I can't send you home."

"I don't want to go home," said Ivy, not meeting her gaze. "May I please just stay in here for a while?"

Mrs. Saunders looked tenderly at the girl. "You can stay for fifteen minutes," she said. "But this can't be an everyday thing, Ivy. You have to attend classes."

"I know," Ivy said softly. She gave the nurse a sideways look and smiled a little. "I don't suppose I could get a note so I wouldn't have to dress out for gym?"

Nurse Saunders smiled. "Not a chance. Nice try though."

"Can I come eat lunch with you?" asked Ivy.

"I really think you should go try to make some friends," said the nurse. "But you can eat in here with me if you want to."

"Thank you," said Ivy.

xxx

"Detective Eames," called Megan Wheeler as she entered the Browning School. She had spotted the other detective in the hallway. "I found a hit on the description you faxed me and I have the photo array you asked for."

"Thanks, Wheeler," said Eames. "What have you got?" She herded the younger woman into the conference room she and Bobby had taken over and handed Bobby one of the two sandwiches she had been carrying back from the cafeteria.

"Thanks," he said. "Good afternoon, Wheeler. Got something?"

"Sure do," said the young detective. "The description you sent me matches Griffon Young, a registered child molester." She took his picture out of the file she was carrying. "He lives about eight blocks from the school. Also, he knows the Browning School well. He went here in high school. He was arrested and convicted seven years ago for taking indecent liberties with an eleven year old who bears a marked resemblance to your missing boy. He got out of Ossining four months ago."

"Nice work, Wheeler," said Eames. "You didn't have to come all the way out here, though. You could have used a courier."

"Nah," said Wheeler. "This beats staying in the office. It's been seven months since I got shot. I'm so sick of desk duty I could scream."

Alex smiled and patted her shoulder affectionately. "I hear you," she said. "When I was pregnant I thought I was going to go nuts. Not that I could have waddled fast enough to keep up with long legs here." She ruffled Bobby's hair.

"I would have waited for you," he said. He gave her a slow smile. "Hell, if it would have kept you with me I would have carried you."

Wheeler watched the quiet fond look that passed between the pair.

"That would have been a sight," Eames quipped after a moment. Her partner chuckled softly.

"I put his picture in a photo array," said Wheeler, showing them the rest of her folder. "Here's his file." She passed it to Eames who thumbed through it.

"Two of the other three boys we talked to this morning gave us similar descriptions of an out of place man," said Goren. "We'll need to have them all back in to look at the photo array. Don't worry, Wheeler. Ross can't keep you on desk duty much longer. Bishop is going to kill Mike. She told me he was worse than me."

Eames chuckled. "When did she say that?"

"We had drinks a few weeks back," said Goren. "Mike's sense of humor drives her crazy."

Wheeler snickered. "I dunno… I kinda like it." She stood to go. "Not that I can't see how he could drive someone crazy. I have to run. I'm supposed to meet the kook for lunch."

"Tell him we said hi," said Eames.

"Will do."

xxx

"Andy, I'm going to show you pictures of some men," said Eames. "I need you to tell me if you recognize any of them, okay?"

The boy nodded. Eames placed the photo array in front of the boy. He examined it closely. "Him," he said, pointing to the top left picture. "That's the guy I saw hanging around the school. The one who never had a kid."

"Thank you, Andy. You've been a big help. You can go back to class," she said. When he had gone she turned to her partner. "Three for three. I'll have some uniforms pick up Mr. Young and take him to One PP."

Her partner nodded. "I'll have the secretary call Brandon Peterson. I'm interested to know what makes Cory Harris special to him." He left the conference room while Eames made her call.

Goren returned a short time later with a tall, wiry blonde boy of about seventeen. "Brandon, this is my partner, Detective Eames," he said by way of introduction. He ushered the boy into a chair and then took a seat across the table from him.

Eames took a seat beside her partner. "Brandon, we need to clarify some things with you about Cory Harris," she said.

The boy shifted nervously and looked at his hands. The detectives pretended not to notice.

"You were the last person to see him before he disappeared," Eames continued.

"I… I don't believe that's accurate," said Brandon. "He came to say hello to me when he got to the downstairs gym, but then he went to play dodge ball. I had to deal with a kindergartner who fell and bruised his knee. The other boys playing dodge ball must have seen him after me."

"His friend Andrew said he never joined the game," said Goren. "Are you sure he went to play?"

"That's where I assumed he went," said the boy. "Like I said, I was helping a kindergartener."

"Does Cory always come say hello to you?" asked Eames.

"Uh… usually," said Brandon. "He sort of looks up to me. Follows me around."

"Well, shoot, man," said Goren. "That must cramp your style, having a fifth grader hanging around all the time."

"Cory's a good kid," said Brandon. "I don't really mind him hanging around."

"We heard his parents weren't too thrilled about Cory hanging around you," said Eames. "You got any idea why that might be?"

The boy shifted in his seat and kept his gaze fixed neutrally. "No," he said.

"You weren't doing anything inappropriate with Cory, were you?" Eames asked mock coyly.

"No!" Brandon shouted. "That's disgusting."

"What sort of things did you do with Cory?" Goren asked in a gentler voice.

"I helped him with his homework," said Brandon Peterson. "I looked out for him. That's all."

"See, we think there was more than that," said Eames. "We think you had something going on with Cory Harris. We hear you buy him little gifts. And we hear that his mother doesn't like you."

"Look! I don't know what happened to Cory," said the boy, becoming agitated. "He was my friend! I hope you find him!"

"Hey, hey, easy," Goren soothed. "Calm down. We're not saying you hurt Cory." He leaned in close across the table. "You aren't under arrest. But if you know something we need to know. Because we need to find him."

"I don't know where he is! I haven't seen him since Friday afternoon!"

"Okay, alright man," said Goren. "You haven't seen him. I believe you."

"I don't," said Eames. "I still don't understand your interest in a fifth grader. I got a nephew. And if an older student… a much older student… was taking an interest in him it would concern me."

"Cory is…" the boy trailed off.

"Yes? What is your interest in Cory?" asked Eames.

"He's my brother!"

Eames blinked. Of all the things he could have said, that one she wasn't prepared for. "What?"

"My dad had an affair with Audra Harris eleven years ago," said Brandon. "Didn't you notice that Mrs. Harris and her husband have dark hair but Cory's as blond as I am? He's my brother."

"Do you have proof or are you just speculating?" asked Eames.

"I have proof of the affair," said Brandon. He wrung his hands and shifted to face Goren. "I never told Cory. But I look out for him. He's my brother."

"Okay, kid," said Goren. "Okay. Have you ever noticed anyone paying special attention to Cory?"

"I… I don't think so," he said. "I really only see Cory at school. Like you said, his mom doesn't like me. She doesn't like my dad either. Their affair ended badly."

"Have you ever noticed anyone around the school who didn't belong?" asked Goren.

"Now that you mention it," said Brandon. "There's this guy. He's been hanging around since the beginning of school this year. About six foot, brown hair. He hangs around when school lets out. I thought he was a parent the first time I saw him, but I never saw him with a kid. He kind of gives me the creeps."

"Is the man you saw in these pictures?" asked Detective Eames, placing the photo array in front of the boy.

"That's him," said Brandon, picking Griffon Young's picture out of the photo array.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about Cory?" asked Goren. "Did he ever give you any indication he might run away?"

"No," said Brandon. "I really don't think he ran away. He seemed happy. And if he was having problems I think he would have told me."

"Thank you for your help," said Goren. "If we need any more from you we'll call. And if you think of anything else, give us a call." He handed the young man his card.

"I will," said Brandon. "Just find my little brother." He left the room.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," said Eames. "You think this kid is on the level?"

"I'm not sure yet," said Goren. "He does seem to truly believe Cory is his brother, which we don't have any real evidence of, except they look a little bit alike. But I don't think he knows where Cory is… first impressions, you know?"

"He seemed nervous," said Eames. "But I don't know if he can be of more help to us. I think we need to head back and have a chat with Griffon Young."

Goren gathered up his papers into his trusty binder and held the door for her as they exited.

Author's Note: Oh Reviewer, Reviewer, wherefore art thou Reviewer? On second thought, since wherefore means "why", wherefore aren't thou reviewing? You know they rock my world. Don't worry; I won't let the case take over. There should be some more character driven stuff in the next couple of chapters. I'm looking forward to them. I like crafting a case, but my true love is character driven plot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: More character stuff in this chapter. Lots of it.**

**The Size 13 Shoes campaign is essentially canceled. Google changed their algorithm and now the Google Bombs don't work. On the upside, when you search "Size 13 Shoes" on MSN the NBC CI page is the first link. Thank you all for your participation and by all means, leave up the links.**

**An extra special thank you for Alyssa who is the best beta in the world.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 5

Ivy's route to the Eames' house from school took her past a public middle school. As she was passing the school she heard a ruckus in the yard. She started to walk past but she heard someone yelp in pain. She jogged around the side of the building in time to see a hefty eighth grade boy knock a small sixth grader into the dirt. Just like that two other boys were on the kid.

"Hey!" Ivy shouted. "Leave him alone! Pick on someone your own size, you apes!"

Her shouting distracted the bullies long enough for the boy to scramble to his feet. He had flaming red hair, cut close over his ears and more freckles than Ivy had ever seen. "Go away, girl," he shouted, but the bullies were moving toward her.

"Someone my own size, huh?" said the bully who had knocked the kid in the dirt. "Like you, stick girl?"

The three bullies moved like hyenas, circling their prey. The pack leader stepped up to Ivy and pushed her shoulders. "What are you going to do?"

Ivy kneed him in the crotch. The boy groaned in pain but threw a punch at Ivy's face. It barely connected because the little red headed boy had grabbed her hand and was pulling her away at a dead run.

Ivy lagged, trying to get her balance. "Run, stupid!" shouted the boy. She ran. He pulled her through an alley and across a yard. She could see the Eames' house two blocks up.

The boy pulled her up short two houses down from her adopted grandparents. "I think we lost them," he panted.

Ivy looked around. There was no sign of the bullies.

"What the hell were you thinking?" the boy shouted. He was glaring up at her, his head toping out near her chin.

"I was saving your ass," said Ivy.

"Right, and will you be there tomorrow when the hazing is worse because I got saved today by a girl?"

Ivy put her hands on her hips. "Not if you're this ungrateful," she said.

"Oh, thanks a lot," he growled. "Now instead of a few bruises, they'll break my arm! And you better not come around there again! They'll be looking for you."

"Fine, I won't," said Ivy. "Get pummeled. See if I care!" She stalked off toward the Eames' house, her already dour mood souring even more.

xxx

Griffon Young was pacing the holding cell when Goren and Eames returned to One Police Plaza.

"Your suspect keeps spitting at people who go in that room," Ross called, as Eames was about to go into the booking room.

She stopped. "Great," she muttered. "Has he said anything?"

"His choice phrases are 'I ain't done nothing,' and 'fucking pigs,'" said Ross.

"For a man with his education, that's a little low brow," said Goren. He stuck his head in the booking room. "Mr. Young, if I come in there, are you going to spit at me? I just want to talk to you."

"Depends on if you piss me off," said the man behind the bars.

"Well, I'll try not to," said Goren, walking into the room. "Are you Mr. Griffon Young? Registered Sex Offender number 3263827?"

"That's what it say on my intake form, donnit?"

"It does," said Goren. "How tall are you, Mr. Young?"

"'Bout five foot seven, I guess," said the man.

Goren eyed him. "That looks about right," he said. He studied the man a moment more. "I will be right back, Mr. Young." He hurried out to where Eames and Ross were waiting. "That's not him."

"You can eliminate him as a suspect that quickly?" asked Ross.

"No, I mean, that's not Griffon Young," he said. "He looks a little like him. Right hair color. Wrong height, wrong mannerisms. Griffon Young grew up in privilege. He attended Browning for high school. I don't know who that is, but it isn't our suspect."

Eames reached into his binder for Griffon Young's photo and hurried into the room with wide eyes. Ross was pinching the bridge of his nose and looking like a migraine was blossoming behind his eyelids.

Eames returned and handed the captain the photo. "Goren's right," she said. "It's not him." She looked as distressed as Ross was feeling.

"I'll… I… I guess I'll call Ivy and tell her we're going to be late tonight," said Goren.

Eames face fell. "How the fuck…"

"You two go home," Ross said wearily. "I'll find out how the fuck… and I'll call you. Logan and Bishop are about to come on shift."

"I can stay…" Goren began.

Ross touched his arm. "Go home. Be a dad. I'll call you."

Goren tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. "I… thanks," he said.

Ross headed toward his office. Bobby looked at his watch. "Eames," he said.

"Hmm?" said Alex.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked. "It's early, and I haven't seen you outside of work in a long time."

"You miss me?" She was smiling.

He handed his partner her coat. "You know I do," he said.

"I can't tonight," she said. "I have a date with Carolyn and she's going to kill me if I don't show."

"Oh, okay," he said, sounding disappointed.

"How about dinner tomorrow?" she asked. He raised his eyebrows. She patted his cheek. "I miss you, too, big guy."

He grinned. "Okay, tomorrow then."

"Have a good night, Bobby," she said.

"Good night, Alex."

xxx

"Annie, darlin', are you in there?" came the call from the back door. An elderly woman peered through the window and smiled when she saw her neighbor, Annette Eames, coming to the door.

"Ruth, how are you?" asked Annie, opening the door and ushering her friend into her kitchen. She was surprised to see a little red haired boy standing behind the woman.

"I'm doing well, dear," said Ruth Hudson. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is my grandson, Howie."

"David's boy?" Ruth nodded. "Well, aren't you a handsome fellow," said Annie. She held out her hand for the boy to shake. "I knew your father well when he was your age, young man. He was good friends with my own children."

The boy shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Eames," he said.

"How old are you, Howie? About ten?" asked Annie.

"Eleven," said Howie. "I'll be twelve in March."

"I have a granddaughter just about your age," said Annie. "Ivy?" she called. "Come say hello to Miss Ruth's grandson."

Ivy got up from her homework in the dinning room and came into the kitchen. "Hi Miss Ruth," she said, smiling at her favorite of the Eames' neighbors. Miss Ruth had taught her how to mix special birdseed for the area birds over the summer.

"Hello, Ivy," said Ruth. "This is Howie, my grandson."

Ivy caught sight of the boy and stopped cold. "You," he muttered softly. "Great." He was the boy she had defended earlier that afternoon.

"Ivy!" Annie exclaimed. "What happened?" She touched Ivy's chin, examining a small bruise. "Where'd you get that bruise?"

Ivy hadn't known she had one. "I…uh…" She looked from Howie to her grandmother. "I was passing the public middle school on my way home," she said. Howie looked none too happy she was telling. "These bullies were beating up some kid, so I tried to help."

Annie was making an icepack. "You need to be more careful," she said. "You don't know what some bully might do. Next time go get an adult."

"Yes, ma'am," said Ivy. She accepted the icepack and touched it to the bruise. "Bobby's going to be mad when he sees I've been in a fight."

"Probably," said Annie. "But it was for a noble cause. I'm sure he'll take that into account."

Howie had an odd expression on his face as he looked at Ivy. "Thank you," he mouthed. She smiled a little.

"Nice to meet you, Howie," she said, holding out her hand for him to shake. He shook it.

"Why don't you two go see what Johnny is up to in the workshop?" suggested Annie. "Let me and Ruth catch up."

Ivy nodded. "Come on, Howie." He went with the tall girl who had two impossibly long braids.

"He's pretty quiet," said Annie, when the children had gone. "Like David."

"Yes," said Ruth. "David showed up with Howie a few days ago and asked me to keep an eye on him. Then he disappeared again. Sometimes I wonder if I'm too old for this."

"You're only as old as you feel, Ruthie," said Annie. "How was David?"

"Distant. Aged," she said. "It's been fourteen years." Ruth sat down at the table and Annie touched her shoulder. Ruth covered her hand with her own. "I wish he'd come home."

"I know, honey," said Annie, sitting down beside her friend.

xxx

"You didn't tattle?" said Howie, when they were alone.

"Why would I?" asked Ivy. She led the boy toward her grandfather's workshop over the garage. "I didn't know Miss Ruth had a grandson."

Howie snorted derisively. "She didn't either until last Saturday," he said. His accent wasn't thick but she could tell he hadn't lived in the city.

"Where're you from?" asked Ivy.

"Everywhere," he said. She looked dissatisfied with that answer. "Dad and I moved around a lot," he clarified.

"Oh," said Ivy. "Where's your dad, now?"

"I…" he looked down. "I don't know. He said he needed to know I was safe while he looked for work. So he left me with my grandma. He promised to call, though."

"I'm sure he will," Ivy said gently.

"Do you live with your grandma?"

"No," said Ivy. "I live with my uncle. The Eames aren't really my grandparents. My uncle Bobby is with the NYPD. They're his partner's, Alex's parents."

"Weird," said Howie, smiling at her.

"Yeah," she said. "But good. Come meet my grandpa." She finished leading him up to the workshop. "Papa Johnny, what're you working on up here?"

xxx

"I wish you were coming here," said Mark over the phone. Alex was talking to him while she was en-route to dinner with Carolyn.

Alex chuckled lightly. "You miss me that much, do you? I was just there this morning," she said.

"I like waking up beside you," he said. "And I like kissing you good night."

"I like it, too," said Alex. "Carolyn is claiming I've dropped off the planet, so I need to see her. But I don't think I'll be late. I could stop by later."

"I'd like that," he said, his voice implying promises that would make it more than worth her while. "Save tomorrow night for me, baby. I want to take you out."

"I can't tomorrow," she said. "I promised to have dinner with Bobby since I haven't seen him outside of work in a long time."

"You're breaking my heart, Lex," said Mark. "You're ditching me for another man." He paused. "Whom you just saw outside of work on Sunday," he added.

"Family picnic," she said. "And it's not another man. It's only Bobby."

"The way you two are with each other," he complained. "People get the wrong idea. You're my girl, not his."

Alex rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see. "I have an idea," she said. "Why don't we all go out together, if you're so worried about it? You and me and Bobby and the kids. We could go to Coney Island or something. I'm sure Ivy and Natalie would love it."

"We can talk about it tonight when you get home," said Mark. "Have fun with your friend tonight, baby."

"I will," said Alex. "See you tonight."

xxx

"Hi, Annie," said Bobby. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing well, dear," said Annie, patting his arm. "Ivy finished her homework."

"That's excellent," said Bobby. "Hey, kidlet." Ivy smiled as she came into the living room carrying her backpack. "You want to go out for Chinese food tonight?"

"Sounds good," said Ivy. "Bye, Grandma Annie. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, sweetheart," said Annie, hugging the tall little girl.

"Ivy, what happened?" asked Bobby, crooking his hand under her chin for a better look at the bruise.

"I got in a fight," she said softly. "Some bigger kids were beating up a little kid. I was trying to help him."

"At the Garden School?" asked Bobby.

"No," said Ivy. "When I was walking home. Near the public middle school."

"I don't like to hear about you fighting," said Bobby as they walked to the car. "I think your heart was in the right place, but you should have found a teacher or something."

"I know," said Ivy. "It all happened so fast."

Bobby ran a hand over her hair. "I just don't want to see you get hurt," he said. She nodded.

"Miss Ruth's grandson came to live with her," said Ivy. "He's in the sixth grade at the public middle school."

"Is he nice?" asked Bobby.

"He's… I guess, so," said Ivy.

Author's Note: You know I live for reviews. They rock my world. Thoughts on Howie? A character is only as good as her foil, and Ivy didn't have one. Not that he won't be a character in his own right. The only characters I use as simple plot devices are people involved with cases. At least, I hope that's how you see it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well, I'm in mourning for the size 13 shoes campaign, but I'm sure I'll find something to fill the void. There's a mix of character story and casework in this chapter.**

**The next chapter will be a little late because I'm going out of town to see family. Expect it by Wednesday instead of Monday. And it will be worth the wait.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 6

"Hey, sweetie," said Carolyn, sitting down across from Alex in the booth. "How are you?"

Alex smiled. "I'm good," she said. "Really good, actually. I think Mark might be thinking about proposing."

"Oh?" Carolyn eyebrows shot toward her hairline. "So you called to gloat?"

Alex pretended to pout. "I'm sorry, Carr," she said. "I've been a neglectful friend."

"It's only been two months since I've seen you," Carolyn teased.

"And I've missed you," said Alex. "How have you been?"

"Not bad, girl," said Carolyn. "I have a new… friend… who has been keeping me busy."

Alex grinned and raised her eyebrows. "I take it this friend has a penis?" she asked, arching an eyebrow suggestively.

"He does indeed," said Carolyn. "So tell me more about your suspicion. What makes you think Mark is going to propose? And is that a good thing?"

"Today he went on and on about how he likes waking up next to me," said Alex. "I'm headed to his place after we have dinner."

"It does sound like it's getting serious," said Carolyn. "Let me buy you a drink and you can tell me more."

Alex bit her lip. "I don't think I should drink tonight," she said.

Carolyn's eyebrows lifted. "You're refusing free booze? What's up?"

"I…" Alex blushed and bit her lip. "I think I might be pregnant."

"Holy shit!" Carolyn grabbed her friend's hand. "Really? Does Mark know? Do you know what you'll do?"

"Easy," said Alex, holding up her hands. "I'm not sure I'm pregnant. Call it a feeling. But if I am, I don't want to drink."

"Fair enough," said Carolyn. "Do you want to be pregnant?"

Alex smiled, looking very sure of herself. "I would like it if I was," she said. "I haven't told Mark yet. I'm waiting until I'm sure."

"Well, good luck, Alex," said Carolyn. "Let me know, so I can get a jump on planning the baby shower."

"Okay, I will. So tell me about this friend," said Alex. "You know, the one with the penis?"

Carolyn snickered. "His name is Ryan," she said. "Ryan Berkley. Oddly enough, he's with the bureau. He's an Assistant Director at the New York field office."

"Come on," said Alex. "Don't hold out. Give me juicy details."

"Ok," said Carolyn. "He's tall, built, blonde, and gorgeous. And he has stamina."

"Sounds like Prince Charming," said Alex with a grin.

"I don't know about that," said Carolyn. "But… we're getting kinda serious, too."

"Is that good or bad?" asked Alex.

"I'm still not sure yet," said Carolyn. "I wasn't planning on it getting serious. But I do really like him."

xxx

"Don't tell me it was an honest mistake!" Ross shouted into the phone. "You've been checking in on the wrong man!"

"He was the man who reported in to me with the right name," said Griffon Young's Parole Officer. "I never saw anyone but him. And I have forty-five other cases. I'm swamped. The whole damn system is swamped."

"Your superiors will hear about this," said Ross. "I've got detectives out looking for the real Griffon Young." He slammed the phone down.

"We got him," said Mike Logan from his door way. "The fool was staying at his last known with his mom. Crime Scene Unit is going over his house with a fine tooth comb, looking for any sign of Cory."

"Good," said Ross. He ran a hand over his face. "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow. Just let Mr. Young decompress in the holding cell. Goren and Eames will deal with him in the morning."

"Will do, Captain," said Logan. He watched as Ross got his coat and gathered his things to leave for the evening. "Hey, Captain?"

"Yes, Logan?"

"When do I get Wheeler back? Bishop is all right, I guess, but …"

"Soon, Logan."

xxx

"Ivy, it's time to get up," called Bobby outside her bedroom door. He was rewarded with a moan for his efforts. "Are you all right?"

"I don't feel well," she said through a yawn.

"May I come in?" he asked.

He heard rustling as she sat up on her bed. "Come in," she said.

He opened the door to find her looking groggily up at him. "What seems to be the trouble?" he asked, laying one of his large calloused hands across her forehead.

"I feel kind of dizzy," she said. "My head hurts."

"You don't have a fever," he said, taking away his hand. "You don't want to miss school this early in the school year. How about some Advil?"

"We aren't really doing anything yet," she said softly. "I don't really need to be there."

"Ivy, your education is very important," he said. "I would really rather you didn't miss school."

Ivy looked less than thrilled with this but nodded mutely. She laid her head back on the pillows wearily. Bobby went away and returned with some medicine and a glass of water. "If you still feel bad at lunch you can call Grandma Annie," he said. Ivy took the pills and drank the water but she didn't speak.

xxx

"Morning," said Eames when her partner walked onto the eleventh floor of One Police Plaza.

"Hi," he said, somewhat distracted with the notes he was going over in his binder.

"Detectives," said Ross, coming over to the pair. "We found Griffon Young about three o'clock this morning. Apparently he paid another man to assume his identity for the purposes of meeting with his PO and registering his location with the sex offender database."

"Clever," said Eames. "I'd like to meet this parole officer who didn't notice the switch. You boys can look the other way while I play smack the idiot."

"Don't tempt me," said Ross. "Mr. Young was staying at his former last known with his mother. Latent is going over the place looking for any sign of Cory. So far they don't have anything. Mr. Young asked for a lawyer and clammed up, so I put him on ice until you two came on shift."

"Well, lets go meet him," said Goren. "I have a feeling we're going to get to know him well."

Eames nodded and followed her partner toward the holding cell.

xxx

"I have advised my client not to say anything," said Adrian Russell, Mr. Young's high priced attorney. He sat back, looking relaxed.

"Your client paid a man to assume his identity so he could continue to stalk children in their school yard," said Eames. "He's on his way back to Ossining no matter what he says or doesn't say. The only question is how long?"

"We'll wait for a trial," said Russell. "We aren't interested in plea bargaining. My client hasn't done anything to warrant this harassment by the police."

"Your client is on parole," said Goren. "If he prefers we can just send him to Rikers pending his removal to Ossining. He doesn't have to stay for this little bit of friendly conversation."

"Friendly conversation," Young scoffed. "That's what you call dragging me out of my bed in the middle of the night? Frightening my mother?"

"Griffon, be quiet," said his lawyer. "Don't rise to his bait."

"Where is Cory Harris, Mr. Young?" asked Goren.

The man's eyebrows rose. He looked from the detective to his lawyer. "I don't know who that is," he said.

"We have you for parole violations and fraud," said Eames. "We have our best people taking apart your house, piece by piece. How long do you think it's going to be before we find out everything?"

"The only way you can help yourself," said Goren. "Is to help us find the boy."

"I can't help you if I don't know what boy you're talking about," said Griffon Young.

"This one." Eames placed a picture of a smiling Cory Harris in front of Mr. Young and his attorney. "He disappeared from your alma mater on Friday."

"I've seen him at Browning," said Young. "But I didn't even know he was missing. I had nothing to do with it." He seemed to be trying not to look to closely at the picture.

"Look at him," said Goren.

Griffon Young's eyes flashed as he met Goren's gaze, avoiding the photograph. And then Goren was on his feet. "I said look at him!" He picked up the picture and held it right in front of the convicted pedophile's nose.

"Get away from me," Young bit out.

"What's wrong?" Goren growled. "What are you hiding?"

Young was on his feet, backing away.

"He's your type, isn't he?" asked Goren, following. "You noticed him around the school. He looks like Colin King. He looks like the little boy whose childhood you took away eight years ago."

Griffon Young was shaking his head. He'd backed into the corner of the room, cowering away from the big detective.

"You wanted him," said Goren. "You wanted to get him alone and…"

"Yes!" screamed Young. "I thought about it. But you can't prosecute thoughts! I didn't even talk to him much less touch him. I didn't do this."

"Why should we believe that?" asked Eames. She stood and went to her partner's side.

"Because it's true!"

"Counselor, now would be a good time to meet with the DA and work out the best deal you can for Mr. Young," said Goren. "He's going back to Ossining for at least ten years. More, depending on what he gets for the fraud with his PO and the sex offender database."

Young was crying. "You can't send me back. You don't know what they did to me in there," he said, his body shaking.

Goren's eyes were cold. "I know what you did to Colin King," he said. "So I really don't care." He turned and left the room.

Eames stared after him for a moment. "Excuse me," she said.

When she'd caught up to her partner she put her hand on his arm. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "There are just so many things that can ruin childhood with out people like him."

"I don't think he took Cory," she said. "Call it a feeling. He wanted to, but I think someone beat him to it."

"I don't know," said Goren. "I still want to get the results from latent."

"Detective Eames," came a voice from behind them. She turned to see Jesse, the girl from the underground sewer tunnels near Central Park, who had helped them before.

xxx

"Hey, isn't that the prodigy girl?" asked a girl from Ivy's honors ninth grade English class. She and several other girls were clustered in a group near Ivy's locker. She ignored them as she got her books for her next class.

"She's tall for a little kid," said another girl. "Are you sure she's the one who's only in seventh grade?"

"What's her name again?"

"Some type of plant… Holly… no, Ivy."

"Hey, Ivy, are you really some kind of prodigy?" asked one girl.

Ivy didn't glance in her direction. She grabbed her books and slammed her locker door, hurrying away.

"She thinks she's too good to talk to us," said the first girl, stepping into her path. "Don't you?"

"No," said Ivy, taking a step back.

"Then why didn't you answer her question?" asked another girl, closing in from behind.

"I… I…"

"You… you… you what?" asked a girl, shoving Ivy's shoulders. She tumbled backward and ran into a boy she'd noticed the day before in her high school biology class.

"Hey," he said, steadying Ivy on her feet. "Are you okay?"

Ivy blushed, looking up into his bright green eyes. "Y…yeah," she said. He smiled and it was brilliant. Ivy was certain he was the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen.

"Buzz off, Chase," said one of the girls.

"Knock it off, Brittany," he said. He looked around at the group gathered there. "Leave Ivy alone. You're all just jealous because she's smarter at eleven than you'll ever be."

Ivy felt warm inside, touched that this handsome stranger would take the time to stick up for her. Paradoxically, she wanted to run and hide under a rock. And just like that, the first crush of adolescence settled on her.

Author's note: And who doesn't remember what that feels like? I have to say I'm disappointed in the number of reviews for this story. But I hold out hope. The story is about to pick up. Big time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Well, things are heating up. And the case is unraveling, too.**

**Thanks so much for the reassurances. I'm glad you all like this story. Thank you for the reviews. I finished this chapter a little early once I got back from visiting family so here you go.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 7

"Jesse?" Eames was surprised to see the girl. She was cleaner than she'd been the last time she'd seen her, though still clearly living on the fringe.

"I read in the paper about the case you're working on," said the girl, sweeping her dark braids over her shoulder. "I think I seen the boy you're looking for."

"Cory Harris? Where did you see him?" asked Goren.

"In the tunnels," she said. "On the East side of the park. He was with a woman. I thought she was his mother. They looked alike; had the same eyes."

"When did you see them?" asked Eames.

"I saw them a couple of times," said Jesse. "First time last Friday. The kid was crying like anything. Then again on Monday. He seemed happier. I think they live somewhere in the tunnels to the southeast, but I haven't seen their squat. I didn't think much of it, but I saw the papers today and decided I should probably come and see you."

"And we certainly appreciate it," said Goren.

Ross had been listening. He also recognized Jesse from before. "Young lady, if this pans out I owe you a steak," he said. "Detectives, I need you to head up the search of the tunnels. Take as many uniforms as you need. You can call out rookies from the academy if it'll help."

Eames nodded, pulling out her cell phone. "Thank you, Jesse," she said. "Would you mind being our guide?"

"No problem," said Jesse. "I don't want any kid living on the streets that doesn't have to."

Bobby touched her shoulder. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "We could order you some food while Detective Eames rallies the troops."

"I…" she looked embarrassed.

"I'm hungry," said Eames, even though it was barely 11 AM. "We should definitely order something." She pushed a handful of takeout menus at Jesse. "I'm good with any of these. You pick. We owe you lunch for a tip like this."

"Th…thanks," said Jesse. She settled into the chair by Eames' desk and began looking through the menus.

A short time later, after Bobby had called in their lunch orders, he found a sketch artist and took over his favorite conference room. "Jesse," he said, coming to stand beside the girl. "Could you describe the woman you saw Cory Harris with to a sketch artist? We need to figure out who she is."

"It was kinda dark, but I'll try," said Jesse.

"Thank you," he said. "Come with me." He led her to the conference room and left her with the sketch artist.

"She looked like the little boy," said Jesse. "Especially around the eyes." The sketch artist did a rough outline of the head and added Cory's eyes.

"Like this?"

"Yes, though her face was thinner," said Jesse. The sketch artist adjusted the picture. "That's more like it."

xxx

"Hey, Bobby," said Alex. "I was wondering if instead of just the two of us going to dinner, if you wanted to take Ivy to Coney Island with Mark and Natalie and me?" She plopped down into the chair next to her partner who handed Eames her sandwich from the bag of lunch the restaurant had delivered.

"Actually, I meant to talk to you about tonight," said Bobby. "Ivy wasn't feeling well this morning. I think I should probably just go home. Maybe another time, though. It sounds like fun."

Alex looked a little disappointed. "Okay," she said. "We'll do it another time."

xxx

"Eames," she said, answering her cell phone. She and Bobby and Jesse were standing at the southern most entrance of the central park sewer system. Bobby was handing out briefings and photos to the assembled uniforms while Jesse watched.

"Hey, Alex, it's Megan," said Wheeler. "I got a hit on the sketch your informant gave us of the woman with Cory Harris. The description matches a woman named Eli Henderson who was reported missing from a mental hospital upstate two months ago."

"Mental hospital?" asked Eames. "How long was she in?"

"She was a resident of one hospital or another for the past fifteen years," said Wheeler. "She is a paranoid schizophrenic."

"Thanks for the information, Megan," said Eames. "Listen, I want you to run a check on Cory Harris. I want to know where he was born. Where he lived. See if you can find any connection to Eli Henderson."

"I'm on it," said Wheeler.

Eames shut her phone and went to update Bobby. He bit his lip when she told him about Eli Henderson's mental disorder.

"Listen up!" he called to the uniformed officers. "We believe the woman's name is Eli Henderson. She's a paranoid schizophrenic. I want you to be careful not to frighten her. If you see her, I want to be alerted immediately. I have experience with the disease. Understood?"

A chorus of "Yes, sir" sounded.

"In your briefing you all have a map of the tunnels," said Eames. "Team Alpha will go to the north of the park and begin where indicated on their map. Team Beta will come from the east. Team Charlie will come from the west. Team Delta will back up detective Goren and myself from the south. Show the pictures around. Be respectful."

"Yes ma'am," said the uniforms. The teams split up and headed into the tunnels. Goren and Eames, led by Jesse, headed for the southeastern shantytown in the tunnels, to the place where the girl had first seen Cory.

xxx

"Ivy," called the little redheaded boy on the sidewalk. She was approaching the public middle school on her way home from the Garden School. She passed and the boy fell into step beside her.

"Funny," she said. "Your arm doesn't look broken."

He looked sideways at her for a moment before smiling tentatively. "No," he said. "The bullies got suspended today for fighting."

"Well, that's good," said Ivy.

"Do you mind if we walk home together?" asked Howie. "I'll understand if you tell me to get lost."

Ivy smiled a little. "I don't know," she said. "Do you really want to walk home with a stupid girl?"

Howie worried his lip with his upper teeth, unsure of how serious she was. "I'm sorry I called you stupid," he said softly, looking at his feet.

Ivy ruffled his hair. "Come on, Howie," she said. "Let's go home."

xxx

According to the other people living in the tunnels, they were standing in front of Eli Henderson's squat. They also reported seeing Cory Harris (or at least a boy of similar age and description) living with her. However, there was currently no sign of either of them.

"It looks like they were here recently," said Goren, examining the scene. He put on gloves and carefully lifted a school bag with the insignia of the Browning school. "Looks like Cory's school bag."

Eames held open a large paper evidence bag and Goren lowered Cory's school supplies into it.

"He was wearing that when I saw him on Friday," said Jesse.

"I've got blood," said Eames. She swabbed the smear. "We need a crime scene unit," she called into her radio. She checked her GPS unit and gave them her location. "We'll stay here until we can turn over the scene to the crime scene unit. It's getting late. We'll keep undercover officers at all of the entrances to the tunnels. We'll find them."

"Jesse," said Bobby. "Let us find you a safe place to sleep tonight."

The girl smiled indulgently up at him, but shook her head. "I need to get back," she said. "My little streets need someone to look after them." She helped younger street kids survive without selling their bodies.

"How can we find you if we need you?" he asked.

"You know where my turf is, detective," she said. "If I'm not there, someone there will know where I am."

He turned to Eames to see if she would help convince the girl to stay in a shelter for the night. When he turned back, Jesse was gone.

xxx

"Detectives," said Ross, greeting Goren and Eames. "What have you got to report?"

"We didn't find Cory, but we found evidence that he'd been there," said Eames. "We have round the clock surveillance set up at all of the entrances to the sewer tunnels in Central Park. Crime scene is going over what we believe to be Eli Henderson's squat in the tunnels as we speak. Best of all, it sounds like Cory Harris is alive. All we need to do is find him."

"Excellent news," said Ross. "And what of our little informant?"

"She went back to her… I hesitate to say gang… um, posse," said Goren. "She's kind of their den mother, so she refused our offer of a safe place to stay for the night. We have a pretty good idea of how and where to find her, though."

About then, Wheeler came hurrying over. "I searched for all records of Cory Harris, like you asked," she said to Eames. "I have his residency and medical records going back nine and a half years. Before that, and this is interesting, nothing. I couldn't find a birth certificate or any record that Audra Harris gave birth. I also found no record of adoption. It's like the stork dropped baby Cory on the Harris's door step."

"That's weird," said Eames. "I think we need to ask the Harrises about this anomaly."

"The most important thing is finding the boy," reminded Ross. "The circumstances of his birth aren't relevant to that."

"Still," said Goren. "There is something that family doesn't want us to know. I'm curious to find out what that is."

xxx

"Eames!"

She raised her eyebrows as she walked toward their desks the following morning, shrugging off her coat.

Her partner lurched to his feet and came toward her. "What happened?" he asked, reaching over and gently running a finger down the side of her right eye.

She chuckled humorlessly. "And I thought I did a good job with my concealer this morning," she said, tilting her head away from his touch.

Bobby dipped his head to look right in her eyes. "Who hit you?" he asked sternly.

"I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I ran into a doorframe?"

Author's note: Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated. Make my day! Luv ya!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm not ready to start posting twice a week all the time, but I thought I'd be nice and post a second chapter this week. Reviews are lovely thank you notes.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 8

"I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I ran into a doorframe?" His look told her he wouldn't. "It was Mark." Her partner looked dangerous. "Easy there, big fella," she said, giving him a light push against his shoulder. "I already filed charges and broke up with the SOB. There's even a restraining order."

"Good." Instead of looking placated he seemed to be looking around for something to punch. She patted his arm and went to work sorting through the mounting pile of paperwork on their desks from the Cory Harris case. Bobby paced briefly, then joined her.

After a while Bobby began to tap pen back and forth. "You do know you can call me, right?" he asked suddenly. She glanced up to meet his eyes. "If you need anything… or if you want me to kick his ass. I will kick his ass if you want me to."

She smiled bemusedly. "I know Bobby."

"If he comes near you again, promise me you'll call," he said.

She arched her eyebrows. "I can take care of myself," she said, her eyes glittering with amusement. "You haven't seen his black eye, or his busted lip. Or the bruises from the cuffs when I arrested him."

Bobby chuckled softly. "Still. If you ever need me, call."

She reached over and patted his hand reassuringly. "I will, Bobby. I promise."

Appeased, Bobby went back to his paperwork. Alex watched her big partner for a moment with warmth and tenderness in her eyes, then went back to her own mountain of paperwork.

xxx

It was just after 2 p.m. when a young uniformed officer stepped out of the elevator on the eleventh floor. He came up to Eames' desk. "Are you Detective Alexandra Eames?" he asked.

"I am," said Alex. "Did you need me for something?"

"I'm just supposed to give you this, ma'am," said the young officer. He handed her an arrest warrant and hurried away. She unfolded the document and began to read.

Bobby watched as Alex's face grew ashen. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm…" she dropped the paper. "I'm being arrested for assault," she said hoarsely. "If I don't present myself voluntarily to the one-six, they'll be here to get me by five."

Bobby looked equally upset. "Let me go talk to Ross," he said. He stood and reached out to touch her arm. "Go…um… go clean the make-up off of that bruise. I'm going with you to the one-six."

At once Alex was nervous and grateful and it showed on her face. He squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. It's going to be fine. You'll see," he said. He held her gaze a moment before heading for the Captain's office, the warrant in his hand.

Alex wished she shared his certainty. She walked down the hall to the ladies room to clean her face, wondering how this day had gone so wrong. Mark had seemed like such a gentleman. They'd been dating for just over four months. She had really liked waking up in his strong arms. Until today.

xxx

Her partner and Captain Ross met her at her desk a few moments later. Ross winced when he saw the purple and yellow splotch blossoming out from her eye. It was a little swollen. "Eames, good lord," he said. "Are you okay?"

She smiled a little. "You should see the other guy," she murmured, then blushed when she remembered her situation. "I'm all right, sir."

"How badly did you rough him up?" Ross asked.

"I didn't, really," she said. "I threatened to arrest him when he hit me. He came at me again and I slapped him and put on the cuffs. I read him his rights and turned him over to the uni I called in for assistance."

"Sounds by the book to me," said Bobby.

Ross nodded. "All right, I told Goren he could go with you. There'd be no getting him to work anyway, and he distracts other people when he paces. You should probably get that checked out at the ER," said the captain, indicating her bruise.

"It looks worse than it is," she said. "I'll call and let you know what happens at the one-six."

"I have your back, detective," said Ross. "Call me if you need anything. I feel certain that once they get a load of that shiner this matter will be cleared up."

Alex nodded. Bobby held her jacket out to her. She realized he was ready to go. She didn't feel like she'd done anything wrong. Still, her impulse was to run away, not turn herself in. She pulled the jacket tightly around herself as she and her partner headed for the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed Bobby was dipping down in front of her. He ran his finger along the bruise. She flinched away from his gentle touch. "I think Ross is right," said Bobby. "I'll call the one-six and tell them I'm taking you to the emergency room."

"Great. Then they'll arrest me in front of an audience," she said. "No thanks. It looks a lot worse than it is."

"It _looks_ really awful, Alex," he said, reaching toward her again. She backed away from his hand. "Does it hurt?"

She made a sour face. "It would hurt less if you'd stop touching it," she said coolly.

"I'm worried he might have broken your cheek bone," said Bobby. "I'm taking you to the ER. Before or after the one-six, your choice."

"My choice whether I go the hospital," she snapped as the doors opened in the parking garage.

She never understood how he could look so wounded and still manage to look so worried and stern. "Please, Alex. Don't be stubborn."

She rolled her eyes, wincing when that caused her pain. "Fine. After the one-six. You can make a stink if they arrest me and won't let you have your way," she said.

He held open the passenger side door and looked at her expectantly when they reached the car. She raised her eyebrows and headed for the driver's side. "Don't make me cuff you," he said, smiling slightly. "You're under arrest, remember?"

She laughed at that. "I'd like to see you try," she said. "I'd also like to live to see the one-six. I'm driving."

Bobby held up his hands in defeat and climbed into the passenger seat. He was quiet for most of the drive. "They can't arrest you," he said suddenly. They were at a red light so she spared him a glance. "Alex," he said thoughtfully, fully aware the effect he had on her when he said her first name like that. "Don't pretend to be so tough when we get there, okay? Play the sympathy card a little."

"Who said I'm pretending?"

"Eames, I'm serious. Don't get yourself arrested for being a wise ass."

She chuckled softly. "We'll see," she said.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Bobby asked gently. "When he hit you, I mean."

She let out a long sigh. "I was wondering when you'd get around to asking me," she said blandly. "We were talking this morning. He said something about me being able to quit my job after we got married. I laughed and told him I didn't want to quit my job. I guess he didn't like being laughed at."

"Were you going to marry him?" Bobby asked, almost timidly. He'd never heard anything about them being that serious.

"It crossed my mind," she said wearily. "Anyway, he accused me of sleeping with you and then he hit me. I can't help wondering what's wrong with me that I didn't notice he was like that."

"There's nothing wrong with you," he said, his tone soft and serious.

"Excuse me if I still feel stupid," she muttered. She pulled into the parking lot of the one-six. She shut off the engine and looked briefly at her partner. "Don't look at me like that," she said.

His gaze was so tender. She turned away. "If you look at me like that I'll lose it. I'll cry. I can't go in there if I cry."

"There's nothing wrong with crying," he said. "Sometimes it's healthy."

"Not for me," she said. "I've shed enough tears in front of you. Let's get this over with." She ignored his wounded look as she climbed out of the car.

They went to the main desk of the precinct. "We need to speak to Captain Parker," said Bobby. The clerk directed them to his office.

"May I help you?" Captain Brandon Parker asked as they entered his office.

Eames held out her arrest warrant. "I'm Detective Alexandra Eames," she said. "I'm here to turn myself in."

"I'm her partner, Robert Goren," said Bobby, stepping up close behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Eames, Mark Jackson filed a report with us for assault," said the Captain. "He claims you accosted him during an argument."

Bobby reached over to turn her bruise toward the man. "He hit her. All she did was defend herself and arrest the SOB."

"I can speak for myself, Bobby," she said. "He assaulted me this morning at his home where I had spent the night. The attack was unprovoked. When he came at me a second time I slapped him and arrested him."

"That's a nasty bruise. Have you been to the ER?"

Bobby looked like he would answer, but at her glare he clammed up. "My partner plans to drag me there after we clear up this mess," she said.

"Mr. Jackson was arraigned on your assault this morning. I should tell you, he is out on bail. His lawyer was the one who encouraged this counter strike. You look a lot worse off than him and your file pegs you as trustworthy. I was disinclined to pursue this when it was filed and I am less inclined to pursue this any further, now," he said. "You are free to go. I'll see that the charges are dropped."

Bobby let out a breath. Alex smiled a little. "I appreciate that," she said. "The arrest this morning was completely by the book."

"You get that looked at," said Captain Parker. "Make sure they send us a copy of the medical report."

"Will do," said Alex.

She and her partner left the precinct. "That could have been worse," he said. "At least he was reasonable."

"Which is more than I can say for you," she said as he tried again to steer her toward the passenger seat. "I got hit, Bobby. And I took care of it. I don't need you to get protective on me. One big brother is enough."

He wrung his hands and looked at the ground. "I'm not trying to be your big brother," he said. "And I'm not trying to boss you around. Heaven forbid I worry about you!" His voice took on a plaintive tone. "I… just… it's just that…I feel so powerless, Eames."

She tilted her head to catch his eyes. He was visibly distressed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I… you don't know how bad I want to thrash that guy," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You really liked him. I… I could tell. And he should know that makes him special. He should treasure that… treasure you. But instead he… he hurt you. And all I want to do is beat him senseless. Because it makes me so angry. I'm angry I couldn't prevent the pain you're feeling."

"Bobby! None of this is your fault," she said. She touched his arm and was shocked to feel him trembling.

"That doesn't make me less angry, Eames. You're my partner and my friend. Every instinct I have tells me to protect you. You got kidnapped and I couldn't stop it. Mark Jackson hit you and I couldn't stop it."

"Bobby, shit happens. I'm a cop. You can't protect me from the world," she said.

"I'm sorry, Eames. I can't help it if I want to," he said.

She sighed heavily and headed for the driver's side door. "Do you want a new partner? Do you think I'm not strong enough to have your back?"

Bobby ran to her and caught her arm. "Alex! No! You aren't the one who isn't st...s...strong enough," he stammered helplessly. "It's me. I'm not strong… I'm not strong enough to lose you."

Author's note: Did you enjoy the bonus chapter? Things are getting interesting. Reviews rock my world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: My usual Monday update. This was a tough chapter to write.**

**In other news, I was accepted as the new summer intern at my local science museum. I'm very excited so I thought I would share. On to the story…**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 9

Bobby ran to her and caught her arm. "Alex! No! You aren't the one who isn't st...s...strong enough," he stammered helplessly. "It's me. I'm not strong… I'm not strong enough to lose you."

Bobby dropped his eyes from hers, trying to hide what that admission had cost him, but he didn't let go of her. She could feel him trembling where he still clung to her arm. "Bobby…" her voice was quivering.

He let go of her arm and retreated from her. "You drive. That's fine," he said softly. "Let's just… let's go to the ER. Whatever one is closest." He wasn't looking at her. He was consciously trying to avoid her gaze.

She didn't know what to say to him. She watched as he climbed into the passenger seat of the car. Suppressing a sigh, she climbed into the driver's seat and headed for Mt. Sinai Hospital. Bobby was silent the whole way, staring out the window without seeing the scenery they passed. He walked in with her quietly, her big partner, her honor guard. He waited while she filled out a form and sat with her while she waited for her turn.

When the doctor was done examining her he prescribed her a painkiller. Her cheek was not broken but it was a bad bruise. They walked back to the car. "The Tylenol with codeine has me a little dizzy," she said. "Will you drive me home? I'll call Ross and tell him I'm not coming back today."

"He didn't expect us back today. I promised to give him an update when I got home," said Bobby. "Listen, Alex. Please don't be mad at me for suggesting this. Will you come stay at my place tonight? That son of a bitch is out on bail and I… I would just feel better…"

"Bobby, I took out a restraining order this morning," she said. "He can't get to me. I feel like crap and I would just like to sleep in my own bed."

"A restraining order is only a piece of paper, Alex. If he chooses to violate it…"

"Then I'll have his ass arrested again and this time he won't get bail," she said tartly. "I almost wish he would try something. I'm a big girl, Bobby. I can tie my own shoes and everything."

Bobby sighed heavily. There was no arguing with her when she was like this. "All right, Alex," he said. "I have enough time to take you home before I need to go pick up Ivy. I'm going to keep my cell phone on me at all times, though. If you need me, call. You promised."

She gave him a weary look. "If I need you, I'll call," she said, before turning to stare silently out the window.

xxx

"Logan, I need you to head up the Cory Harris investigation for the day," called Ross.

"What happened to Goren and Eames?" asked Mike.

"Personal crisis," said Ross. "They can fill you in if they want to. But we can't lose a day on this. Bishop called in sick, but you can take a uniform with you. Here's the file."

"Let me work the case," said Wheeler, appearing at his side. "I've been helping out Goren and Eames all along. I know the case. I'm ready to be off of desk duty. Please, Captain."

Ross thought about it for a moment. He studied his protégé. She was grinning up at him like she already knew she had won.

"Alright," he said. "But be careful."

"No sweat, pops," she said, looping her right arm through Logan's left one and heading for the elevator. "Hurry up, Logan, before he changes his mind."

Once they were in the elevator he favored her with his trademark lopsided grin. "Good to have you back, Freckles."

She quirked an eyebrow at the nickname but didn't comment. "Goren and Eames wanted to check out why Cory Harris doesn't have a birth certificate," she said. "I suggest we get on that. I'll fill you in on the way."

xxx

"Open the door, you son of a bitch," said Bobby. He pounded his fist against the door of the apartment. He knew the man was home. He heard movement inside the apartment.

Finally, Mark Jackson opened the door, leaving the security chain attached. "Daddy, who's at the door?" Bobby heard Natalie call.

"Alex's partner," Mark called over his shoulder. "You stay in your room." He turned to Bobby. "What do you want?"

"I'm just here to warn you," Bobby said menacingly. "You ever lay a finger on my partner again, and I'll kill you."

"Don't threaten me, detective," growled Mark. "I could have you arrested. I wouldn't have hit the stupid cow if she weren't cheating on me with you! You should learn to keep your paws off another man's woman." With that he slammed the door, leaving a rather stunned Robert Goren in his wake.

xxx

Bobby's cell phone rang just after 3am the next morning. "Goren," he said groggily, answering it.

"Bobby…" It sounded like Alex, but her voice was so soft he couldn't be sure.

"Alex? Is that you?"

"Bobby, can… can you come down here?" she asked softly. There was a tone to her voice he had never heard before. It chilled him.

"Are you all right? Did Mark try to hurt you?"

"Bobby… please…" her voice cracked. "I need you… I need you to come wait with me for the police. They're already on their way. Please."

Terror gripped him. "I'll be right there," he said. "Hang on. I'm coming." He climbed out of bed, pulling on his discarded pants.

"Thank you," she said.

"Stay on the line…" he said. But she had already hung up. He flipped the phone closed and jammed it in his pocket. He grabbed his NYPD sweatshirt off the chair and headed down the hall while he was putting it on.

"Ivy," he called, knocking on her door.

"Come in," she called sleepily. He opened the door. "Do you have a case?"

"No. Something… something's wrong at Alex's. She asked me to come wait with her for the police. I'm taking my cell phone. I'll call you when I know what's going on," he said.

Ivy looked worried. "Okay," she said. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Come bolt the security chain after me, okay," said Bobby. She nodded. He hugged her to him at the door. "Stay inside, okay? Don't let anyone in unless it's me or an Eames."

Ivy nodded again. Bobby kissed her forehead and headed out the door, sprinting the block and a half to his partner's house.

When he got there he could see that the door had been kicked in, her security chain dangling uselessly from the door. Fear clawed at his heart. "Alex?" he called. "Alex, where are you?"

He entered the house, searching desperately for his partner. It was all too familiar. _She can't be gone_, he reasoned. _She called me. It's not the same as before_.

"Alex!" he called again, heading down her hallway, turning on lights as he went. He drew his gun as he neared her bedroom. "Alex?" He pushed open the door.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight he now faced. Mark Jackson's still form lay sprawled unnaturally on the floor, his lifeless eyes staring without seeing. His pants were open. He had a gaping bullet wound in his chest. "Alex?"

And then he saw her. She was huddled in a corner of her room, still clutching the .22 caliber pistol she kept under her mattress for protection. Her cell phone lay discarded at her feet. Her hair was matted with blood. She glanced up at him briefly before laying her head on the knees tucked up to her chest once more.

Bobby rushed to her side, tucking his gun back in its holster. He knelt beside her. "Alex? Are you all right?" Up close he could see the fresh bruises blossoming on her arms and face. Her lip was split and swollen and there was dried blood caked around her nose.

In fact, she was covered with blood. Her torn blue nightshirt was stuck to her with drying blood. She was trembling. He covered the hand holding the gun with one of his massive ones. She let him slip the weapon from her grasp and watched blearily as he put it as far away from them as he could reach.

"M-most of the blood is h-his," she said softly. "I m-managed to get to my gun while he w-was…" She looked down, ashamed, and it hit him like a thunderbolt what had happened there.

Bobby felt his heart shatter. He was at a loss for what to say. At a loss for what to do. "H-how badly are you injured?" he asked after a moment, his voice barely a whisper. He wanted to pull her into his arms. To shield her from the world. He also wanted to run away. He fought the sudden urge to vomit. This was something that couldn't happen. Not to her.

"Nothing b-broken," she said. "Sex crimes unit is on its way. So is IAB." Her voice was monotone. She sounded detached, more like a detective working the scene than the victim. Her eyes were unnaturally wide, but they were dry.

"What c-can I d-do?" Bobby asked.

"Just stay with me," she said softly. "I don't want to be alone."

Author's note: You can't know how much I cried when I wrote this or how hard the next chapter is proving to be. Seriously tough stuff. As always, reviews are highly appreciated. Brighten my day. The story certainly isn't at the moment. Happier times are coming. I just have to get there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Monday, Monday…Here's today's update. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. You all really touch my heart. People who don't understand ask me why I work so hard on fan fiction. I can't adequately explain to them how much this writing means to me, and how much it means to me that I have the small following I do. But it means the world to me. I shall endeavor never to disappoint you. Thank you for reading.**

**This was so hard to write. So, so hard. I hope the work is quality. The material in this chapter and the next is sensitive and deals with issues that may be tough to read about. Read at your own discretion. Today's post is a bit longer than usual. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 10

"Detective Eames?" called a man's voice from her broken in door. "Police."

"Back here," called Bobby. He went to her bedroom door and looked out. Soon a tall, wiry, iron-haired detective came into view. Bobby held out his badge. "I'm Robert Goren. I'm Eames' partner… I live a couple blocks away."

"I know who you are," the older man said gently. "Where's Alex?" It wasn't the same voice that had shouted Police. The way this man said her name, Bobby could tell he knew his partner.

"She's in here," he said. The older detective came forward. For a brief moment he rested a comforting hand on Bobby's arm.

"Detective John Munch," he said. "Manhattan SVU. We're covering her case because she's one of our own," he said by way of explaining how he got a case in Rockaway.

Bobby nodded shortly. "I'm just here to support my partner," he said. "Don't worry. I'll stay out of your way."

"I wasn't worried. I'm glad you're here," said Munch. He stepped into Alex's bedroom and surveyed the scene. His frown deepened as he took in the blood pooling around Mark Jackson's exanimate body. "Alex," he said.

She lifted her head from her knees. "John?"

He went across the room and knelt beside her. "It's me, kiddo," he said. "I'm the primary on your case. My partner, Detective Tutuola, is going to work the scene with the crime scene unit. I'm going with you to the hospital."

Alex nodded slightly.

"Do you need an ambulance or do you want me to take you in my car?" he asked.

"No ambulance," she croaked out, looking shy and embarrassed. "I'm okay."

He held out his hand to her and helped her up. Taking in her tattered clothing he turned back to Bobby. "Detective Goren, can you get her a blanket from the trunk of my car?" asked Munch, tossing Bobby his keys. "We need to leave everything as is in the house."

Bobby nodded. He hurried out to the unmarked police car and retrieved a large gray blanket. He went back inside and shook out the blanket, wrapping it gently around his petit partner.

"Thanks," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He dipped his head to catch her eyes. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

She dropped her eyes to avoid his gaze. "You don't have to," she said. Her voice sounded very small.

"Alex…" He reached out to touch her face but hesitated before his fingers brushed her skin. "I'm going to call your father to come get Ivy. I'll stay with you."

She glanced up briefly. "Don't tell him," she said stiffly.

"I'll be discreet," said Bobby. "I'm going to tell him that I'm going with you to the hospital but that you are okay."

"I really don't want my whole family showing up to the hospital," said Alex.

"I'll ask your father to keep quiet until he hears from you," said Bobby.

Alex bit her lip. "Okay," she said. "Thank you."

"I'll pick up a sweat suit from my house for you and I'll meet you at the hospital," said Bobby, edging toward the door.

Alex grabbed his hand. He turned back to her. Her eyes were begging him not to leave her, though she didn't say a word.

Bobby swallowed. "Detective Munch," he said. "Do you mind if I ride along with you and Alex?"

"No," said Munch. "I don't mind."

Bobby walked with his partner toward Munch's car. She never let go of his hand. With his free hand he fished his cell phone from his pocket. He scrolled through his contacts and called Johnny Eames.

A sleepy voice answered on the third ring. "Bobby? Do you have a case?" asked Alex's father.

"I…" Bobby took a deep breath. "I'm riding with Alex to the hospital. I need someone to pick up Ivy."

"Alex? Is she all right? What happened?" Johnny was wide-awake now.

"She was attacked, sir," said Bobby. "She's all right, but she needs to go to the hospital to document her injuries."

"Young man," said Johnny, taking on a fatherly tone. "Stop being cryptic. What happened to my daughter?"

"Sir," said Bobby, blinking at being called a young man at forty-seven. "I'm _sorry_. Alex asked me not to discuss it. She will tell you herself. She is hoping you'll keep this quiet until she can talk to you herself. Can you get Ivy?"

"Of course," said Johnny. He didn't sound happy about being kept out of the loop.

"Thank you," said Bobby. "Detective Munch and I are taking her to the hospital. I'll be in touc…"

"Munch!" Johnny cut him off. "Manhattan SVU?"

Next to Bobby Alex was glaring. "Nice going," she said. "He knows John."

"Y… yes," Bobby said into the phone. "I have to go. I'm sorry." He flipped his phone closed. He looked sheepishly at his partner. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said wearily. "He'll know better than to tell mom I was raped."

Bobby flinched at the word. He held open a car door for Alex and then went to the other side and joined her in the backseat. He flipped open his phone again and called his house.

Ivy answered after a moment.

"Ivy," he said. "Johnny is going to pick you up. I need to go with Alex. I'll call you in the morning and fill you in."

"Is Alex all right?" asked Ivy.

"That's a hard question to answer, kidlet," said Bobby. "Physically, I think so."

"Fair enough," said Ivy. "Don't forget to call. I'll get my stuff together. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, kidlet," said Bobby.

xxx

The ride to Mount Sinai passed in silence. Munch listened to the breathing of the two detectives sitting in the backseat. Alex's breath was far from steady, but if anything, her big partner's breathing was more ragged.

When he finished parking at the hospital, Munch turned to Alex. "I'll take a preliminary statement from you after your examination," he said. "I'll need you to come in tomorrow to make a formal statement."

"I…uh… I want to get this over with," said Alex. "You can talk to me during the exam… and when we're done here I'd like to go ahead and make my formal statement, if that's okay? I just want to put this behind me."

Her tone was calm. _Too calm_, Bobby thought.

"We can do it your way," said Munch. "If you ever need a break or you want to stop for the night, just let me know."

"I will," said Alex, looking away distractedly.

Munch dipped his head to look in her eyes. "I mean it, Alex," he said.

"Yeah, all right," she said.

She held the blanket tightly around herself as the two tall men flanked her and led her inside the hospital. Bobby waited with her while Munch made sure the hospital had prepared a room.

When she was settled on the table in the exam room Bobby started to step away, but she reached for his hand. "Please stay," she said, and only he could hear her. Munch moved to her other side as the nurse walked in to begin the exam. Bobby held her hand.

The nurse looked from one man to the other. "I need to photograph her injuries and help her change into a gown," she said. "I'll need you to wait outside."

Munch nodded. "I'll be just outside, Alex," he said. "I'll be back to take your statement." He walked out of the room. Bobby started to follow him out.

"Wait," said Alex. Bobby looked back at her. She turned to the nurse. "Can he stay with me? Please?"

"Alex, maybe I should wait outside," said Bobby, turning a little pink in spite of himself.

"You can look away," said Alex. "I just want you to talk to me. Distract me. Please."

Bobby looked from the nurse to his partner. "Is it all right?" he asked the nurse. She nodded. He looked sheepishly at Alex. "I don't know what to talk about."

"Anything," she said. He turned away as the nurse began to help her out of her tattered pajama top. "Tell me about the first time you met Lewis… or when you decided to become a cop. Tell me about Ivy. Anything."

"Ivy. Yeah, okay," said Bobby, looking determinedly away from his partner. "She… um… she doesn't talk to me much. I wish she would. I miss talking with her. She… she seems depressed. We go to see Richard and she seems really happy to see him, but she's even quieter than usual when we get back. She's so smart and so sensitive. She feels things more deeply than most kids her age."

"She certainly does," Alex agreed as the nurse photographed her bruised chest and moved onto her arms. "Adolescence is hard for anyone. It must be hell for a sensitive kid like Ivy."

"I'm so afraid I'm going to screw up," said Bobby. "That I won't say the right thing when she needs to hear it."

"You'll do all right," said Alex, holding her head up straight while the nurse photographed her bruised face. The nurse set aside the camera and returned with a damp cloth. She began to clean the blood from Alex's body with a slow gentleness the showed a bedside manner worthy of Florence Nightingale.

"This laceration is still bleeding," said the nurse, dabbing at Alex's busted lip. She handed her a gauze dressing. "Hold that over it. If it doesn't stop soon you might need stitches." Alex nodded.

"I don't think she has made any friends at school," said Bobby. "I don't think she trusts anyone to not leave her since Shyné was murdered."

"Poor kid," said Alex. The nurse finished cleaning Alex up and began to photograph her again. "I should take her out for a girls day with Elizabeth sometime soon. And I think Cassie and Sarah are coming up for a weekend again later this month."

"That's good," said Bobby. "I know Ivy will be glad to see them." The conversation was so normal. He wished he could lose himself in it and forget the events of the night.

"Do you feel light headed or disoriented?" asked the nurse. "That's a nasty bump on your forehead."

"My head hurts a little," said Alex. "But I don't feel disoriented."

The nurse finished taking pictures of Alex's bruises and handed her a hospital gown. Alex shrugged it on. "You can turn around now, Bobby," she said. He did and came back to her side to hold her hand. She turned to the nurse. "Will you ask Detective Munch to come back?" The nurse nodded and slipped away to find Munch.

In the hall a man in an expensive looking business suit intercepted her. Bobby and Alex could see them through the doorway but they couldn't make out what was said. The nurse continued on her way to get Detective Munch and the man came into the hospital exam room.

"Lieutenant Parker Nelson, IAB," he said, holding up a badge. "Detective Eames, I need to ask you some questions."

Bobby turned to face the man. "Now is not the time," he said coolly. "You shouldn't be here."

"You must be Detective Goren," he said.

"I am."

"Chief said you were close. But, I'll warn you not to interfere with my investigation. When a cop shoots a civilian, they call me," said Nelson. "I have a job to do."

Alex hitched her jaw to the side and sighed. "Ask away," she said.

"Did you know the man whom you shot tonight?" Alex nodded. "How did you know the decedent, Mark Jackson?" asked Lt. Nelson.

"He was my boyfriend," said Alex, looking down at her lap. "Until yesterday morning. He assaulted me. I arrested him and had a restraining order put in place. I didn't see him again until he showed up at my house last night."

"Did you allow him into your home?" asked Nelson.

"No," said Alex. "He forced his way inside. He broke my security chain."

"Was Mark Jackson armed?"

Munch returned. "Detective John Munch, Manhattan SVU," he said. "IAB, I presume." When Nelson nodded, Munch continued. "This was a self defense shooting. My investigation takes priority. You don't belong here."

"With all due respect, Detective," said Nelson. "I have to be here. This is the third death on Detective Eames' hands." At this Bobby rose to his full height, shooting Lt. Nelson a menacing look. "It has to be fully investigated, and homicide always takes priority."

"Homicide?" said Bobby. He let go of Alex's hand and stepped toward the smaller man in the expensive suit. "My partner was attacked. You get the hell out of here."

"As I said before, your interference in this investigation will not be tolerated, Detective Goren," said Nelson. "You've made a career of pissing people off. Not all of your superiors are charmed by your high solve rate. A loose cannon is a loose cannon."

Bobby was seething, clenching and unclenching his fists, his arms rod straight at his sides. Alex hopped down from the exam table and put her hand on her partner's arm. "Let it go, Bobby," she said.

"Ms. Eames," said a young female doctor coming into the room. "I'm here to perform your pelvic exam and finish your SAE kit." She looked from one police officer to another. "Is this man bothering you?" she asked at last about Lt. Nelson.

"He… he's trying to do his job," Alex said after a moment. "I shot and killed the man who raped me. He has to investigate the death."

"I think that can wait," said the doctor. "This woman has been through a traumatic experience, and I wouldn't be a good doctor if I let you stay here and antagonize her. You'll have to wait outside, sir."

Lt. Nelson glowered at the young doctor. He looked as though he might challenge what he thought to be her impertinence, but instead, he turned toward the door. "Lt. Nelson," Alex called after him.

He glanced back, annoyed. "Mark Jackson has an eight year old daughter," said Alex. "Someone should check on her." He nodded stiffly and made his exit.

Author's note: Man this is tough stuff. The next chapter is proving just as tough. Don't forget to review. You know it always makes my day.

For the record, I know Bobby's brother's name is Frank, but it was established as Richard for this story before his name was established in the show and I am leaving it as is.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: The usual Monday update. Warning contains Alex describing her attack in detail. I couldn't keep it tasteful, as there is nothing tasteful about what happened to her. I hope I do not offend anyone. I tried to treat the subject with the utmost respect. This was the hardest chapter to write.**

**Thank you all for your continued readership.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 11

Munch went to Alex's side. "Do you want me to stay?"

"I want to go ahead and give my statement," said Alex. "I want this circus over with." She went back to the exam table and climbed up. Bobby followed her and resumed holding her hand. Munch moved behind her and to the right in deference to Alex's privacy as the doctor began the exam.

Gently she eased Alex's legs apart and settled her feet in the exam table stirrups. Alex looked at Munch. "Where do I start?" she asked softly.

He covered her free hand with his own. "Start with when you got home," he said gently. "And remember, if you need a break, just tell me."

She nodded. "Bobby took me to the emergency room about 3:30 in the afternoon. He was worried about my nasty bruise from when Mark hit me this morning," she began. She pulled her hand from John's to indicate her previous injury. "They prescribed me Tylenol with codeine. It made me a little woozy, so I asked Bobby to drive me home. That was about Five o'clock.

"When I got home I lay down on my living room sofa to watch a little TV and rest. I… I must have fallen asleep. I woke up around ten and I had a snack. Popcorn. Then I went to bed. Next thing I know Mark is pounding on my door. It was 2:47. I remember because I looked at the clock when I woke up."

Alex's voice was flat as she spoke. She might have been describing the events leading up to another victim's attack instead of her own.

"I put on my robe and I went down the hall to the door. I wasn't sure it was Mark. I peeked out the living room window. He saw me."

She paused and looked down as the doctor knelt and took pictures of the bruising between her legs. Bobby followed her gaze. He shut his eyes against the reality of what had happened to his partner. To his dearest friend.

"He was shouting at me through the door," Alex continued. "I remember thinking my neighbors were going to be pissed. He kept calling me a whore and a bitch. He was ranting. He'd deluded himself into thinking I was cheating on him with Bobby."

She felt her partner stiffen and she saw him look away. She turned to Munch. "I wasn't cheating on him," she said, knowing it didn't matter but wanting to voice it anyway. "Not with my partner or anyone else." She looked down. "I feel stupid about what happened next," she said.

"None of this is your fault," said John.

Alex bit her lip, wincing when she caused herself pain. She reveled in the tang of her blood seeping in from her busted lip. "I opened the door," she said. "With the security chain on. I told him to go away or I'd have him arrested. He wasn't allowed to be with in 200 feet of my house. He rammed the door open with his shoulder. The security chain gave and the door slammed into my face. That's how I got the bump on my forehead."

She sounded so calm. Even Munch was a little unnerved. He could have sworn he saw a tear roll down the far side of her partner's face.

"Once he was inside he punched me…" Alex paused, thinking. "Two or three times, I think. I'm not sure. I was reeling from the door to the face. At least once to the head and once to the chest."

Another tear rolled down Goren's face. Munch was sure this time. Alex was staring straight ahead. Her eyes were dry.

"He grabbed me by my arm and my hair while I was still too stunned to fight back," she said. "He dragged me down the hall to my bedroom. I remember thinking he was drunk. He smelled like malt liqueur. Cheap stuff, not classy. I tried to pull away but it was no use. I was stumbling after him all the way down the hall."

Two more tears ran down Bobby's face and soaked into the collar of his NYPD sweatshirt. He stood tall and silent as his partner recounted her attack. Munch wasn't sure if the man even realized he was crying.

"He was still shouting," said Alex. "You are my woman. Mine!' over and over. He threw me down on my bed so hard my teeth were rattling. I landed on my back. I kicked him as hard as I could in his side. It must have hurt because he grabbed my leg and hauled me back toward him. He slapped me across the face. He grabbed my arm and my leg and flipped me over so I was face down. I tried to crawl away from him but he kept pulling me back."

She paused, taking a deep breath. She didn't look at her partner whose tears were flowing freely now. Nor did she look at Munch. She watched the doctor who was readying a speculum to examine her. She sighed and leaned back, wincing slightly when the medical instrument was inserted.

"I kept thinking if I could just get to my gun he would stop," she said. "I didn't want to shoot him. I thought I could scare him. Then he would leave. I tried to kick him, but I couldn't see him. I kept missing. He put one hand in the middle of my back and put all of his weight on it. I could barely breathe. I thought I was going to die. He pulled down my pajama pants with his other hand. I couldn't even scream."

Goren looked unnaturally pale, his eyes shut tight against the flow of tears.

"He raped me," Alex said, closing her eyes. "He held me down and he kept at it until he ejaculated. I felt it."

Bobby let go of her hand and ran from the room, his hand over his mouth. She opened her eyes and watched him go. Munch was having a hard time reading her expression.

"He let go of me," she said. "I crawled forward and got my gun. I keep it under the corner of my mattress. I rolled over and pointed the gun at him. It happened fast. He was coming at me again and I shot him. He looked so surprised. He stepped back and then he fell backward. I wasn't sure he was dead.

"I grabbed my cell phone from my night table. I called the police dispatch. I told the operator what happened. She asked if he was alive. I went to him and felt for a pulse. The wound was in his heart. There was nothing I could do for him. He was dead. I told her as much. I went to the corner of my room and sat down. I told her my badge number and I requested SVU and IAB. Then I called Bobby and asked him to come wait with me for the police. He lives a couple of blocks from me. He came. I knew he would. And then you got there."

Munch patted her arm gently. She glanced at him, then returned her gaze to the door, staring after her partner.

xxx

Bobby tore from the room and ran the ten feet to the nurse's station where there was a large trashcan. He threw up and stood there retching a dry heaving for several minutes after.

He felt a hand on his arm. He lifted his tear-streaked face to find his Captain looking at him kindly. "Come sit down a minute," said Ross. He guided Bobby to a nearby group of chairs. "Are you all right?"

Bobby ran a hand over his face and through his hair, leaning his head down toward his knees to fight the nausea. "I think so," he said after a time. "I just… hearing her describe what that son of a bitch… suddenly I just felt so sick."

"I can understand that," said Ross, handing him a clean handkerchief. "I came as soon as dispatch called me. How's she doing?"

"She… hasn't shed a tear," said Bobby, wiping his eyes and mouth. "She's playing it so tough it's scary. Physically, she's a little beat up, but she's okay."

"Has IAB been here yet?"

"One vulture has been circling," said Bobby. "The doctor sent him away because she thought he was stressing out Alex. It was a good shooting, Captain. It had to be. Eames would never…"

"I know that," said Ross. "Anyone who knows her knows that. But IAB still has to investigate. And you know that."

"Yeah," Bobby said lamely. "It still sucks." He stood. "I should get back. I didn't mean to leave her. I'll let Alex know you're here. I don't know if she's up to having visitors. No matter what, I'll keep you posted."

"I appreciate it, Detective," said Ross. "Tell her she has my support. I'll see what I can do to get IAB to back off for now."

Bobby nodded and headed back to his partner. He entered her exam room looking very contrite. The doctor was suturing her busted lip.

"I'm sorry," he said, taking her hand again. "I didn't mean to leave you." She couldn't respond without messing up the doctor but she squeezed his hand.

"Under great protest Alex has agreed to take a break and try to get a little rest," said Munch. "She's going to give her statement tomorrow at the one-six. IAB will be there to take notes and ask their own questions. Will you be all right to get her home?"

Bobby nodded. He shook Munch's hand before the older detective turned to leave.

He turned to Alex. "If you need anything, call me," Munch said to Alex.

The doctor finished the last stitch. "I will," she said, touching the fresh sutures gingerly.

"Ross is here," said Bobby. "He said to tell you that you have his full support and he's going to try to rein in IAB. I told him I wasn't sure you were up for visitors."

"Thanks," she said.

Bobby waited until the doctor had left them, saying she would be back shortly and that Alex should take it easy. "Would you like me to take you to your parent's house?" he asked. "Or would you rather stay with me?"

Alex looked apprehensive. "I…um… I'd rather stay with you if you don't mind," she said softly, looking down.

Slowly, gently, Bobby touched her face with his free hand. He ran his fingers along her cheek and down beneath her chin. Carefully he lifted her chin until he could meet her gaze. "You're always welcome in my home, Alex."

Author's note: Don't forget to review. I need something to bring me back up after that. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: The usual Monday update (A day early due to big news!). The world keeps on turning. Thanks for reading.**

**Okay, so I was going to go on about how I have a kidney infection making my life crappy and my beloved dog just died (all of which is true) but I have something more important to tell you.**

**CI has been RENEWED!!!!!!!**

**Rejoice with me!**

**Also, don't forget that CI airs first on Monday at 10pm this week. Yay! **

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 12

The doctor signed and dated the evidence bag on the Sexual Assault Evidence Kit and handed it to Munch along with a paper evidence bag containing Alex's nightclothes. "That's the calmest victim I've ever seen," she said.

"She's a cop. One of the NYPD's top detectives," said Munch. "She doesn't know how to be anything but tough. What can you tell me, Doc?"

"No question she was sexually assaulted," said the doctor. "Her labia was torn and she had a lot of bruising on her thighs and internally. Semen was present in her vaginal cavity. The guy roughed her up pretty bad, though the injuries are largely superficial. Busted lip, a smattering of bruises. There's a near perfect handprint on the small of her back. The worst of it is the bump on her head. She doesn't appear to have a concussion, but I don't want her to sleep for more than an hour at a time to be safe."

Munch acknowledged her statements with a nod as he signed the chain of evidence log on the bags. "All the standards in here?" he asked.

"Fingernail clippings and scrapings," said the doctor. "I combed her pubic hair. There were a couple loose ones but I'm not sure if they're from the victim or her attacker. All the usual swabs. Photographs of all of the injuries. I'll give her some antibiotics and emergency contraceptives in a moment."

"Take good care of her," said Munch. "She's a friend." The doctor nodded and left him to return to her patient.

xxx

"These antibiotics are a precaution against infection," said the nurse, handing Alex some pills. She took them and sipped the cup of water she'd been provided.

"And these will prevent pregnancy," said the nurse, handing Alex two more pills.

Alex looked at the pills in her palm for a long moment. "I… um… I need to take pregnancy test before I take these," she said softly.

Bobby's eyebrows rose at that. _Alex might be pregnant?_ Why hadn't she told him?

The nurse nodded and took the pills back, setting them on Alex's bedside tray. "I'll have the lab run a test on your blood right away," she said. "Can I get you anything in the meantime?"

Alex's rubbed her arms. "Maybe another blanket," she said. "I can't seem to get warm."

"I'll call the lab and then I'll be right back with another blanket," said the nurse. She turned to Bobby. "How about you? Can I get you a coffee or something?"

"I'm fine," said Bobby. He scuffed his feet along the floor. "Thank you," he added as an afterthought.

The nurse hurried off. Bobby, who'd been sitting in a chair at the side of the room stood and began looking studiously at the room's two small paintings, shuffling his feet as he moved from one to the other.

Alex watched him silently. She waited for him to speak. When he hadn't after several minutes and he hadn't looked back at her either she cleared her throat. He started and turned back to her. "Sorry," he said. "I was thinking."

"That's nothing new," said Alex.

He shrugged his eyebrows and blinked, returning to his post at her hand. "So," he said. He looked at his feet some more.

She watched him, wondering if he was going to say more.

"You're pregnant?" he asked at last, darting his eyes to hers and then back to the floor.

"If I was sure, I wouldn't need the test," she said.

"Mark's?"

She arched an eyebrow. "No, the mailman's," she said.

He snapped his head up. She shook her head, almost smiling. "Jesus, Bobby. Yes, it's Mark's, if it exists. Why does everyone think I sleep around?"

"I don't think that," he said. "I just…are you sure?"

"That I'm pregnant or that it's Marks?"

"That you're pregnant!"

"I already said I'm not sure," she said.

Bobby resumed his abbreviated pacing. Alex sighed and wrung her hands. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He paused, mid step, and looked at his partner. "Nothing," he said. "I'm thinking." He reached the end of the small room in another step and pivoted to go the other way.

She continued to wring her hands and tried to ignore him. She blinked in surprise when he took both of her hands in his massive ones and dipped his head to look in her eyes. "Alex," he said. She saw a strange resolution in his eyes. "I…"

"What?" she asked, hitching her jaw to the side and tugging on her hands.

He didn't let her go. "I want you to know that I'll be here for you," he said. "No matter what you decide to do, you can count on me. I just wanted to tell…"

The nurse returned with the blanket. She helped Alex settle it around her shoulders while Bobby retreated to his chair in the corner. "The lab should have you results in about ten minutes," said the nurse. She checked Alex's vitals and her eye response to double check on that concussion. "I'll be back with your results. Try to relax."

Alex watched her go. She didn't know what to say to her partner. She glanced back at him. He was studying his 'size thirteens' again. "Bobby, I… let's not jump the gun," she said. "I don't know if I'm pregnant. I don't need to hire a babysitter yet."

"I'll take care of you," he said. "I mean it."

"You knock me up, you'll marry me. I got it."

She almost laughed in spite of herself at the mixture of panic and confusion that flitted across his face. "Relax, Bobby. I was kidding."

"I wasn't," he said.

"I know."

xxx

"Ms. Eames," said the nurse, returning a short time later. "They ran the test twice to be sure. You are not pregnant."

Alex swallowed. Disappointment and relief warred for supremacy on her features. "Thank you," she said. The nurse handed her the emergency contraceptive pills. She looked at them in her palm for a long moment before tossing them into her mouth and swallowing them with the rest of her water.

"You're free to go home," said the nurse. "Take it easy for a few days. Come back if you feel faint or disoriented. Set up a follow up exam with your doctor."

Alex nodded.

There was a knock at the door. She looked up to see her captain.

"I don't mean to intrude," said Ross. "I just wanted to give you this." He made eye contact with Goren and tossed him the keys to their police SUV. "I heard you both rode in with Detective Munch. It's parked in the third row from the emergency room doors."

"Thanks," said Bobby.

"You two are off duty for now," said Ross. "Take care of yourselves."

"Thank you," said Alex. Ross gave her a stiff nod, as if he had assessed for himself that she was well and truly alive, and left.

xxx

"Are you tired?" Bobby asked, glancing sideways at his partner from the driver's seat of their SUV.

She glanced at the clock. "It's almost seven in the morning and I haven't slept but a couple of hours. What do you think?"

Bobby chose to ignore her snippiness. If anyone had a reason to be snippy, she did. He concentrated on the tattoo of the rain on the windshield. "Were you disappointed about not being pregnant?" he asked softly.

She rounded on him grouchily. "Gee, since my boyfriend turned out to be a psychotic asshole and today can't actually get worse, not to mention the fact that I'd one day have to explain to the kid that I shot her father after he beat and raped me…"

"You wanted that baby," said Bobby, flinching.

She sighed, deflating. "Yes," she said after a moment. "But under the circumstances, it's better that I'm not pregnant. No child should be born under these circumstances. It would be cruel. Besides, I think maybe I'm not supposed to be a mother. Some things are just not meant to be."

"You'd be a good mother," he said, not looking in her eyes.

She made a noncommittal noise and Bobby watched as his petite partner in her blue hospital scrubs turned back toward the window. He wished desperately that he knew what to say to her as she sat there, listlessly watching the rain.

xxx

"Did you buy that mumbo-jumbo they fed us about Cory Harris being born in France and his birth certificate lost in a customs error?" asked Mike, handing his partner her sandwich order. They'd had a meeting with the Harrises and their lawyer that morning.

She snorted derisively. "Do I look like you could sell me the Brooklyn Bridge?"

"Yeah, I don't buy it either," said Mike. "But that over priced attorney of theirs will throw a fit if we try to get a warrant to figure out what these people are hiding, since they're the victims and all."

"Henry Avalon is the reason people call lawyers snakes. They're definitely hiding something," said Wheeler. She flipped through the file she was reading. "I found out some history on Eli Henderson. She used to be a resident at Pine Oaks Mental Health Hospital in Rochester. She was transferred to the facility in Albany just a few weeks before she went missing. I'm going up to Rochester to interview people who knew her."

"I'll check in with the task force combing the sewers for Cory," said Mike. "Maybe they've turned up something."

xxx

"What do you mean you haven't found anything yet?" growled Mike Logan into his cell phone.

"My people have been searching the tunnels around central park for more than a day," Sergeant Bradley, the officer in charge of the task force, growled back. "And we have plain clothes officers watching all of the exits in the area. No one has seen hide nor hair of the missing kid or the woman Goren's street rat saw him with."

"Expand the search area," said Logan. "Call in more men if you have to. The Chief of Police has made Cory Harris the department's number one priority."

xxx

Bobby knocked on the guest room door a few hours after he'd gotten Alex home and settled that drizzly Friday morning. "Alex, are you awake?"

His partner rolled over so that she was facing away from the door. She didn't want him to see her tearstained face. "Yes," she said. "Come in."

Bobby opened the door and walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Nothing really hurts, thanks to the extra strength Advil," she said softly, not turning to face him.

"Did you manage to get some sleep?" he asked.

"A little," she lied.

"It's almost noon," he said. "You said you wanted to be at the one-six by 1:30 to give your statement. Also, your dad called three times this morning. I told him you were resting, but you should probably call him."

"I will after I take a shower," she said. "Mind if I steal your bathroom?"

"Not at all," said Bobby. "There's a clean towel on the rack for you and a washcloth. Let me know if you need anything."

Alex waited until he had left before sitting up and preparing herself for the day ahead.

Author's note: Remember, reviews make good "get well" presents, and good consoling presents because I miss my greyhound Ryan already. They also make great "_**Hooray, CI is renewed!**_" presents. Until next time, may your imagination soar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Today's chapter is a little short. And next week's is likely to be late. Things are a little crazy right now. I'm packing up and moving. I hate moving. I really, really hate moving.**

**Tonight is the season finale of CI. Don't forget about me over the summer. Please. I should be able to start updating twice a week again by the end of June. I will be much less overworked and stressed by then.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 13

"Alex, are you all right?" Bobby called from the hall outside the bathroom door. She'd been in there for an hour with the water running. He was starting to worry. She usually took shorter showers than he did.

The water stopped. "I'm okay," she called back. She looked down at her body, red almost to the point of raw from scrubbing. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," he said. "I'll be in the kitchen making us some lunch. Ham sandwich good for you?"

"Fine," she said. She shrugged on the old sweat suit he had cut down to size for her and looked in the mirror, examining her face for any sign that she had been crying. Satisfied she went to join her partner in the kitchen.

xxx

"Miss Kendrick, my name is Detective Wheeler. I'm here to talk to you about your roommate, Eli Henderson," said Wheeler.

"She's not my roommate," said Zaara Kendrick. "She hasn't been at this center for several months."

"Before that you were roommates for almost twelve years," said Wheeler. "You must have been friends."

"She was my best friend," said Zaara. "I was upset when her lawyer transferred her."

"Her lawyer?"

"Eli's dad died in an accident a few years after she came here. Her care is paid for by a family trust. Her father's lawyer, Mr. Walker, manages it," said Zaara.

"We think Eli might have been involved in the kidnapping of a ten year old boy," said Wheeler. "I'm here to try to get background information on Eli."

"A kidnapping? I don't think Eli would ever do something like that," said Zaara. "It just doesn't sound like her." She covered her mouth, and then wiped it with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry. It's the medicine. It makes me drool."

"No problem," said Wheeler. "How did Eli feel about children? Did you ever see her interact with children?"

"It's funny you ask that," said Zaara. She got a far away look in her eyes. "When Eli first became my roommate she was as skinny as a rail. Then a few months later she started putting on weight. I've seen my sisters when they were. She looked like that."

"You think she was pregnant?"

"I would have sworn, except there never was a baby," said Zaara. "She lost the weight and the doctor said it was a hysterical pregnancy."

"Did Eli ever talk about it?" asked Wheeler.

"Not when she was lucid," said Zaara. "But sometimes, when she was lost in her disease, she would rant about it. She had these crazy stories about the doctors stealing her baby. It got so bad one of the nurses quit and her lawyer had the center change her doctor."

"One of the nurses quit because of Eli?"

"About a year after Eli started losing weight she had a psychotic break," said Zaara. "Nurse Phillips quit the same day and two days later Eli had a different doctor."

"Thank you for talking to me, Miss Kendrick," said Wheeler.

xxx

"Ms. Kerry," said Ivy. "I was wondering if you ever needed help taking care of the animals. I could come in during lunch…or stay after school."

Ms. Kerry, Ivy's life science teacher, had a veritable zoo in her classroom. Two guinea pigs, a cage full of fancy rats, several species of insects and spiders, lizards, even snakes. Ms. Kerry looked a little surprised. She watched as Ivy whistled softly to the guinea pigs, Nightie and Patches.

"I could use a hand cleaning cages and feeding the animals after school," said Ms. Kerry. "I'm glad you're taking an interest. You like animals?"

Ivy nodded and smiled. "With them you always know where you stand," she said.

"I have a new specimen," said Ms. Kerry. "A Mole King snake. Would you like to see?" She indicated a small tank on the shelf behind her desk.

Ivy nodded. Ms. Kerry lifted the small tank and placed it on her desk. "He likes to hide," she said, lifting the lid. She dug through the wood chip bedding. After a moment she started to look perplexed. She lifted out the water dish and a small log. "Come on now. Where are you?"

Ivy looked intently into the tank as her teacher combed methodically through the bedding with her fingers. Ms. Kerry picked up the lid and examined it closely. "Oh no," she said, looking at a small round hole used for air tubing if the tank was used for fish. "He must have gotten out."

"Through that? Is he really that small?" asked Ivy.

"He was just a hatchling," said Ms. Kerry. "Not much bigger than an earthworm. Brown with little red spots." She held up her hands about six inches apart to show length.

Ivy knelt and looked around on the floor. Ms. Kerry walked the perimeter of the room. Ivy looked under the desks and bookshelves. "Nothing," she said.

The bell rang. "You go on to class, Ivy," said Ms. Kerry.

"I'll come back and help you look after school if you haven't found him," she said.

"Thank you," said Ms. Kerry.

xxx

"I'm really okay, Daddy," said Alex. She adjusted the phone between her shoulder and ear. She listened for a moment. "I have to go now, Dad. I have an appointment to give my statement and talk with IAB."

She paused again. "I will. I love you, too. Bye." She closed the phone and sighed. She looked down at the rolled up sweat suit.

She walked over and sat on the couch beside her partner. "Will you take me by One Police Plaza before we go to the 1-6? I have some clothes in my locker in the squad."

"No problem," said Bobby.

xxx

"Eli Henderson never had a child," said Dr. Günter Dean. "That was merely a facet of her delusions. She was so wrapped up in it she had a hysterical pregnancy."

"According to Ms. Kendrick, Eli was convinced you stole her baby," said Wheeler.

"Eli Henderson was quite mad, detective," said the doctor. "She said a great many things when she was bound by her delusions and hallucinations."

"How long were you Eli's doctor?" asked Wheeler.

"Eli came here when she was twenty one. She had had a psychotic break after her mother committed suicide. I was her primary physician for the next six years," said Dr. Dean.

"And you diagnosed her with paranoid schizophrenia?"

"That's right. She was a classic case."

"Isn't twenty-one a little young to develop schizophrenia?" asked Wheeler.

"It is younger than the average," said the doctor. "But certainly not unheard of. Especially given the extraordinary circumstances of her first psychotic break."

"Do you think Eli is dangerous?"

"Off her medication, Eli is more of a danger to herself. I never saw her to be violent, even when she was delusional."

"Thank you, doctor."

Author's Note: Reviews have been way down recently. That always makes me paranoid. I am nothing if not a feedback whore. Reviews give me the encouragement I need to stay after my writing. Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry I have been gone so long. Things are hectic with work as we wrap up another school year (I am a reading coach team leader with a crap load of paperwork). I also had to move (I hate moving). Then I didn't have Internet for a while (horror of horrors, just ask Scripted Starlet). I am currently living in limbo with a friend out in literally the middle of nowhere for another week or so. Not to mention a small case of writer's block (read ADD). Once I move to my Dad's house (circa June 15) my life will have calmed down and things will be much more normal and writing will speed up. I was also preparing résumés for a fall job and internship in Boston (at the Science Museum). Anybody hail from there? If all goes well I will be there in September.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 14

"Thank you," said Mike Logan into his cell phone. "I appreciate the information." He closed the phone and sat for a moment, staring at it.

"Got something?" asked Ross.

"That was the lab," said Mike. "They found hairs matching Cory Harris' DNA on the stuff Goren and Eames found in the sewer. It's definitely his stuff."

"At least we know we're on the right track," said Ross.

"Yeah," Mike said with a sigh. "Captain, that kid has been gone for a week. We've been combing the Central Park sewer tunnels for two days; there's been no sign of him. The trail is going cold."

"I understand your frustration, Logan," said Ross. "The Chief of D's is still leaning on us heavy. Give it one more day. Then we'll reevaluate the situation."

Logan snorted lightly under his breath and nodded.

xxx

"My niece is an orphan because of that bitch," shouted Karen Jackson. "You only have her word that it was self defense! I want that lying whore arrested!"

"Ms. Jackson, please," said Captain Parker of the sixteenth precinct. "I need you to calm down."

"My little brother is dead because his cop girlfriend flipped her lid and shot him," said the slender, brown haired woman. "And like typical cops you're going to protect your own." She stood up. "Well, I'm going to the DA. And the press. I'll talk to anyone who'll listen. You dirty cops won't know what hit you."

"I resent your implications," said Captain Parker. "I can assure you that the matter will be fully investigated."

"My brother is dead and the woman who killed him is still walking around free," snapped Ms. Jackson. "Your assurances mean nothing to me." She turned and stormed through the door of the captain's office. She crossed the squad room and stopped short in the face of the object of her ire.

"If it isn't the whore herself," she growled. "You single handedly destroyed my family. You won't get away with it."

Alex Eames took a step back as Mark's older sister stormed past her as she was heading to take the elevator up to the Manhattan SVU squad room. Her partner studied her shaken composure. "Who was that, Alex?"

"Karen. She's a lawyer," Alex said softly. "She's Mark's sister."

xxx

"Ivy," said Howie, peering around her classroom door. "Your grandmother sent me to look for you when you didn't come home."

His new friend was on her hands and knees, removing books from a low bookshelf. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for a missing snake," said Ivy.

Howie did a quick scan of the area near his feet. "What kind of snake?" he asked nervously.

"A mole king snake," said Ms. Kerry. "He's harmless. He's also very small."

"A hatchling," Ivy added helpfully.

"Oh," he said, relieved. "Call your grandmother. I'll help you look."

xxx

"How many times have you shot someone in self defense?"

"Twice while I was on the job," said Alex. "And this time at my home."

"Would you say you're quick to draw and fire your weapon?"

"If you aren't, you're dead," said Alex.

"That's not what I asked you," said the IAB investigator.

"I follow departmental guidelines to the letter in that respect," said Alex. "Both of my previous shootings were evaluated and cleared as good shoots. I shot Mark Jackson in self-defense while he was attacking me. I do not feel I am 'quick' to use my weapon. I do not regret my actions but I do regret the necessity of them."

Bobby, watching from the observation room, worried his tie. How on earth was she so calm? He'd always known she was strong. It was her calm and her strength that worried him. No one was that impregnable. There was a fragileness she was fighting to hide. He'd caught a glimpse of it when she'd been confronted with Mark's sister.

Alex was going to shatter. Not today, perhaps. But soon. And when she did he could only pray that she would allow him to help her pick up the pieces.

xxx

"How's it going, Wheeler?" asked Logan.

She adjusted the phone in her ear. "Eli Henderson has been claiming for the past ten years in her wilder delusions that she has a child," she told her partner. "The doctor says it's purely a product of her mental illness, but her old roommate says there was a time where it seemed like Eli was pregnant. Soon after that Eli had a psychotic break and changed doctors."

"How reliable is the roommate?" asked Mike.

"She seemed very lucid. At first glance I'd make her as reliable," said Wheeler. "She also told me about a nurse, Patricia Phillips, who quit the same day Eli had psychotic break. I'm not sure if it's a coincidence. The nurse still lives in Rochester. I'm on my way to pay her a visit."

"Nice going," said Mike. "Let me know what you find out. Burgers on me tonight when you get back to town. I guarantee I'm going to need a break by then. We're holding another press conference."

"Sure thing Logan," said Wheeler. "I should be back around six. I just pulled up to Ms. Phillip's house. Don't let the chief of D's stress you out too much. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Wheeler got out of her car. She surveyed the quiet, Arcadian neighborhood. She saw a few children playing up the street. Patricia Phillips car was in her driveway in front of her compact two story cream colored house that looked suspiciously like all of the other squat two story houses in the vicinity.

Wheeler knocked and a stocky, friendly looking woman of about forty answered the door. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Patricia Phillips?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Wheeler held out her badge. "I'm Detective Megan Wheeler with the NYPD. You were a nurse a Pine Oaks Mental Health Hospital ten years ago?"

"I was. What's this about?" The woman's smile had faded into apprehension.

"I need to talk to you about a patient. Eli Henderson. May I come in?" asked Wheeler.

"I'm sorry," said Patricia Phillips. "Anything to do with patients is confidential. Besides, I signed a nondisclosure agreement. I can't talk to you about Pine Oaks Hospital." She began to withdraw into the house.

"Wait, Ms. Phillips, please," said Wheeler. "We believe she may be involved in the kidnapping of a young boy. Anything …"

"I can't help you," said Patricia Phillips. She closed the door in the face of a very frustrated Megan Wheeler.

xxx

"That was lucky," said Howie, falling into stride beside Ivy. "I still wonder how that little snake made it as far as the girl's restroom."

"I'm glad I saw him," said Ivy, who had been washing her hands when she looked down and spotted the prodigal snake. "If he was in there tomorrow he would have caused a riot. Shrieking girls everywhere!"

Howie laughed. "Maybe you should have left him," he said.

Ivy grinned. "The potential entertainment value of that did cross my mind," she said. "Thank you for staying to help."

"It was fun," he said. "Your teacher sure has a lot of animals."

Ivy nodded in agreement as they turned down their grandparents' street. "I'm supposed to stay after a couple times a week to help her take care of them. Sort of a special project."

"Are you going to be at your grandparents' house tomorrow?" Howie asked, pausing in front of his driveway.

Ivy inclined her head. "Probably not," she said. Howie looked slightly disappointed. "Uncle Bobby is supposed to take me out to Rikers to see my dad."

Howie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, before you ask, my dad is in prison. Rikers is catching overflow from a medium security prison upstate," Ivy said, a bite to her voice. She wasn't looking at him. She started to walk away.

"Hey, wait," he called, catching her hand. She turned back to him. "You gotta know that doesn't bother me. I mean… at least you know where your pop is."

She squeezed his hand. "Your dad's going to write soon, Howie," she said. "I'm sure of it."

He gave her an almost smile and let go of her hand.

"Where's your mom?" Ivy asked. Howie frowned. "I'm sorry," she said. "You don't have to answer that. My mom died when I was four. I totally understand if it's a touchy subject."

"She…uh… she lives in Arizona somewhere, I think," said Howie. "She took off three years ago. Dad says she lives with some crazy religious cult. I heard him say he was just waiting to hear about them on the news. Drinking arsenic laced Kool-Aid or something crazy like that."

"That's awful," said Ivy.

"I miss her," he said. "She was just gone. She forgot to say goodbye when she left."

They stood together quietly for a moment, neither sure of what to say. Howie stepped away first. "Good night, Ivy," he said. "I… I hope you have a good visit with your dad."

"Th…thanks," said Ivy. "Good night."

xxx

The ride back from the sixteenth precinct went by in relative silence. Bobby watched his partner any time he could. Whenever they were stopped in traffic. She didn't seem to notice. She was looking out the window with out seeing the view.

"I… I'm going to tell Ivy we need to postpone our trip to Rikers," he said when they were almost to the Eames' house to pick up his niece.

"Don't do that," Alex said gently, seeming to come back to herself. "Ivy should go see her father."

"She'll understand," said Bobby. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'm really all right, Bobby," she said. "It's not like Rikers is that far away. I think you should take her. I'll be fine." He started to protest. "Really, Bobby. I mean it."

"Okay, Alex," he said, not sure how much he believed her.

Author's Note: It's good to be back. Don't forget to review. They always bolster my writing spirit!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: A little late… but it is still Monday. I hope you like it. I always get worried when reviews are down, which they are, irrational though it may be.**

**Alyssa is, as always, the best beta in the world. Hugs!**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 15

Bobby took a seat at one end of the visitors' room to wait. His niece ran to greet her father. As he watched, Richard scooped his daughter up in a bear hug. Bobby smiled to himself. She looked happy. She didn't look happy much these days.

"How's my baby girl?" asked Richard, hugging his daughter.

"I'm okay," she said. "I miss you."

Richard smiled. "I miss you, too. I…I have some news."

Ivy inclined her head and waited for him to continue. "My lawyer says there was a mistake on the part of the state in my trial," he said. "I…" He grinned. "I could be out of here in less than seven months."

Ivy threw her arms around his neck excitedly. "That's wonderful," she said.

"I can't wait to come home," he said. "We can be a family again. I've been dreaming about it every second I've been here."

"Me too, Daddy," she said.

"How's school? Did you make any new friends this year?" asked Richard.

"Just one," said Ivy. "He doesn't even go to my school. His name is Howie. He lives near Grandma Annie." Ivy couldn't stop grinning as she sat and visited with her father.

xxx

Dr. Elizabeth Rogers was just drying her hands on a paper towel when Detective Munch entered the Medical Examiner's office. "Fancy meeting you here," he said, giving her what passed for his most charming smile.

Rogers rolled her eyes. "The things I put up with just because your usual ME is on vacation," she muttered.

"You know you love me, Rogers," said Munch. "You could cut the sexual tension between us with a knife." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Funny, that's not what I was considering taking a knife to," she sniped back, her eyes shooting from a scalpel to many of the more tender places on his body.

"Hilarious, Doc," said Munch. "Simply droll. What have you got for me?"

"Well, Mr. Jackson, as I'm sure you might have noticed, died of a single gunshot wound to the upper chest," she said. "It pierced his left lung and grazed the bottom of his heart. He bled out into his lungs and drowned."

"Sounds about right," said Munch.

"Ah, but here's the interesting part," said Rogers. "I'm surprised this man was able to stand, much less rape anyone. If it weren't for the gaping wound in his chest, I'd have said he died from a massive brain tumor in his right frontal lobe." She directed Munch's eyes to a brain scan on the light board. "Damn thing is the size of a grapefruit."

"Wow," said Munch. "So he's been walking around with that thing for … how long?"

"Months," said Rogers. "Even if it grew quickly, at least two months."

"Could this tumor have affected his behavior?" asked Munch.

"It would have affected everything," said Rogers. "He probably had bouts of double vision, hearing loss, phantom smells… the headaches must have been terrible."

"Yes, but could it cause him to rape?"

"I've never heard of a tumor that put ideas into a man's head," said Rogers. "Nor forced him to act on those thoughts. That said… the tumor pretty much obliterated the impulse control center of his brain."

"Thanks, Rogers," he said. "It's been enlightening, as always."

xxx

"How was your visit?" asked Bobby once they were on the road home from Rikers.

"Good," said Ivy. "Dad… might be getting out in seven months."

"Really?" Bobby was surprised.

"Some mistake at his trial," Ivy expounded. "He's really excited about it. He wants us to be a family again." She went quiet after that.

"How do you feel about all that?" Bobby asked after a moment.

"I want to be a family, too, of course," said Ivy. "I…I miss him everyday." She turned to look out the window. "Do you think Grandma Annie would still let me visit if I went to live with my dad?" she asked thoughtfully.

"I'm sure she would," said Bobby. "She and Papa Johnny love you very much."

"Could…could I still live with you… I mean, if my dad couldn't take care of me just yet… or something?"

Bobby reached over and took her hand. "You can live with me as long as you like," said Bobby. "No matter what."

She smiled shyly at him. "I'm glad," she said.

xxx

"One cheese burger with double onions and a landslide of ketchup," said Mike, setting Wheeler's plate in front of her. "And a jumbo chocolate shake."

"Looks great," said Wheeler, unfurling her napkin. "Thanks, Mike." He slid into the booth and began munching on the pile of fries on his own plate. "Some week," she said. "You look tired."

"This case is wearing me out," said Mike. "I can feel the leads going cold but there's nothing I can do." He took a big bite out of his monstrous burger. "There's been no sign of the kid. All I got to listen to all day long was a bunch of guys complaining about the smell."

"The nurse wouldn't talk to me," said Wheeler. "You should have seen her face go cold when I mentioned Pine Oaks Hospital. There's something going on there. Something happened to Eli there, I can feel it."

"Maybe she'll tell us," said Mike. "If we ever find her. We don't know if she's ever coming back to the damn sewer tunnels. And if we do find her, she may not have the kid… she may have never had the kid. It could be another woman entirely." He took a long sip of his strawberry shake. "This case sucks, Freckles."

"Yeah, Mike," she said sympathetically. "I know."

xxx

"I'm here today with Karen Jackson, esteemed New York criminal defense attorney," said Faith Yancy, TV justice investigator and talk show host. "She's come here to talk about the recent murder of her brother, Mark. Karen, why haven't we heard about this murder?"

Karen, looking every bit the bereaved sister, tucked an errant wisp of hair behind her ear. "Well, Faith…" she paused dramatically, looking as though she might cry. She took a deep breath, visibly steeling herself. "He was killed by his girlfriend… and she's a cop. I've pleaded with the local precincts for her arrest, but no one is listening."

"You've heard it here first, folks," said Faith Yancy. "The blue wall of silence strikes again. New York City police officers protecting one of their own. Even after she committed murder."

Alex stared at the TV in Bobby's living room in horror. Her cell phone rang. She picked it up only to look at the caller id. Her sister. She dropped the phone and focused on the screen in front of her.

"My brother was a good, kind man," said Karen Jackson. "He was widowed three years ago. He took such good care of Natalie… my niece. She's nine. He was the best of fathers."

"And how is Natalie doing in light of these tragic events?" asked Faith Yancy.

"She…" Karen wiped at an imaginary tear. "She hasn't come out of her room. She cries all the time. She wants her daddy back."

"Awful," said Faith. "Poor child. Tell me more about this police officer."

"She and Mark had been dating for almost four months," said Karen. "I suspected she was cheating on him, but Mark would hear none of it. He loved her. He wanted to marry her."

Faith Yancy was nodding sagely.

"He finally saw evidence of her unfaithfulness," said Karen. "She was cheating on him with her own partner on the police force. When he confronted her about it she flew into a rage. She attacked him. He tried to defend himself and she tripped and fell against a door. She had a black eye. She told the police that he had hit her and had him arrested. He called me from the station. That was the day before he died."

"Tell me about that night…when your brother died," said Yancy.

"He called me," said Karen. "He said she had invited him over to apologize. He wanted me to watch Natalie, but I had plans. I told him not to go, but he really wanted to reconcile with Alex. That was the last time I ever talked to my brother.

"The next morning I received a call that he had been shot," she continued. "His lying girlfriend was crying rape. She was claiming self defense."

"Playing on the sympathies of the justice system," said Faith.

"I know my brother, Miss Yancy," said Karen. "He would never hit a woman, much less rape one. He loved her and she shot him in cold blood."

"Tell us the name of this woman the NYPD deems worthy of protection," said Faith Yancy.

"Detective Alex Eames, with the Manhattan Major Case Squad," said Karen.

"No wonder the NYPD is tightlipped about this one. One of its elite detectives," said Yancy. "I say, let her come before a jury of her peers. She is a part of the justice system. If she is innocent, as she claims, of cold-blooded murder, she has nothing to fear from a court of law! Veiling herself behind the blue wall, how can we think anything else, but that this woman has something to hide."

"I won't rest until I see justice for my brother," said Karen. "He was a good man. I want to see the woman who took his life be brought to justice."

"I'm sure we all want that," said Faith Yancy. "Thank you for coming on the show, Karen. Alex Eames, take heed, you don't get a free pass on murder because you're a cop. You are supposed to respect and uphold the law. Justice will prevail."

Alex stared dumbly at the screen long after Faith Yancy had gone off the air. Ivy found her there a short time later. "Alex? What's wrong?"

Alex looked at the girl. "I… where's Bobby?" she asked softly.

"He went to go buy groceries," said Ivy. "I didn't want to go, so he dropped me off first. He should be back soon." The stricken look on the older woman's face was worrying her. "I could call him, if you want."

Alex shook her head, seeming to come back to herself a little. "That's all right," she said. She turned her attention to the girl. "How was your visit with your dad?"

"Good," said Ivy, sitting down beside her. "He might be getting out sooner than we thought."

"That's good," said Alex. "I'm glad for you." She stood and excused herself.

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Ivy.

"I… I just saw something bad on TV," said Alex. "Nothing to worry about. I… was up late last night. I think I'm going to go take a nap."

"Okay," said Ivy. "Sleep well."

Alex nodded stiffly and headed up the stairs.

Author's Note: There be storms ahead. Thoughts?


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I'm sorry. Life is crazy. But things are smoothing out some. Here's a new chapter. More to come. And sooner. Really. I'm sorry. I missed you guys.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 16

"This is fucking ridiculous," shouted Logan, pounding his fist on his desk so hard that Wheeler jumped in her seat. He was reading the latest memo from the Chief of Detectives. "He wants to keep all of the officers that have been down in the sewers all day down there all night and pull the reinforcements to other cases," he said, thrusting the paper at her.

Wheeler could feel the waves of ire radiating from her partner. "He knows the possibilities of finding Cory down there…"

"Are slim and none!" Mike finished for her. "But he wants it to look like we're doing something besides chasing our tails. We don't have any other leads…" He sounded like he was running out of steam. "We should just call off the damn search and let the guys who've been on a twelve hour shift go home to their families." He put his elbows on the desk and leaned into his hands, rubbing his eyes. "I need to get out of here." He stood and left the squad room.

xxx

"Ivy, I'm home," called Bobby, carrying the groceries through the door. She jumped up to help him. "I got the stuff to make spaghetti. Not good spaghetti, mind you. Sauce in a jar spaghetti. Sound like dinner?"

She chuckled at his whine about the spaghetti sauce. "Sounds fine," she said.

"Have you seen Alex since you've been home?" he asked.

"She was downstairs watching TV when I got home," said Ivy. "CNN I think. She asked me about the visit to dad and then she went to take a nap. She looked kind of upset about something from the TV." Ivy set the bag she'd taken from her uncle on the counter. "I tried to ask what was wrong, but she wouldn't tell me."

Bobby stroked her hair tenderly. "She's dealing with some terrible things right now," he said softly. Ivy nodded and hugged him.

"I know. You should go check on her," said Ivy. "I'll make the spaghetti."

"Thank you," he said.

xxx

"Hey, stranger," said a soft voice from behind him. Mike leaned into the touch when he felt slender fingers kneading his neck. "Megan called me when you stormed out. Case getting to you?"

"It's not the case," said Mike. "It's the Chief of D's."

Carolyn Barek moved on to his shoulders. "You always did have a problem with authority," she said.

He jerked his head around to face her. "That's not what I…"

She burst out laughing. "What're you drinking? Next one's on me."

"Coke," he said. "I'm still on duty." He looked at his watch. "For the 30th hour," he continued, stifling a yawn.

"Poor baby," said Barek, ruffling his hair. "This is why I transferred off the Chief's pet squad."

"And left me all alone," he said. "I remember."

She gave him a half bemused smile and patted his cheek. "You are not alone," she said. "You have a great partner."

"I like Freckles," he admitted. "But she isn't you."

xxx

"Alex, are you awake?" Bobby called from the hall outside of her room. He heard rustling from inside. "May I come in?"

"Yes," she said.

He pushed open her door. Alex was lying on her side, facing away from the hallway. He went over and sat on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"You act like I'm sick or something," she said. "I'm okay, Bobby."

"You don't sound okay," he said.

"You can't possibly expect cheerfulness right now," she said, still facing away from him.

He put his hand on her arm. "I don't expect that," he said. He sighed. "I just… it's all right to not be okay. It's all right to admit it."

She curled into a ball, still facing away. "I'm…"

Bobby's phone rang loudly in the quiet room. He sighed.

"You should get that," said Alex. "They could have a major lead."

"I'm not going in to work," he said. "I've been away all day. I'm not leaving you." The phone rang again.

"Answer it, Bobby." He stared hard at her back for a beat.

"Goren," he answered.

"We found him," said Mike. "Eli Henderson has the boy and they're holed up in a different part of the sewer tunnels. We need you."

"Mike, I'm not coming in," he said. "You know that and you know why."

"Bobby, she's holding the boy hostage," shouted Mike. "She said if we try to take him from her she'll kill him and then herself. None of our guys know how to handle her. You're our best chance. You have experience with mental illness and you're a skilled negotiator besides…"

"You have to go," said Alex, sitting up. She could hear Mike clearly, his frantic voice carrying far from the phone.

"But Alex…"

"You have to help that little boy," she said, covering his hand with hers and looking him straight in the eye. "I'll still be here when you get back."

He clenched and unclenched his hands. "Logan… I…I'll be there soon." He flipped the phone shut. "Are you sure?" His expression was so conflicted. He looked at her face. "You've been crying," he said, almost in wonder. "Alex, I'm not going to leave you. They'll just have to find someone else."

"Bobby… I…I'm not okay…but I will be…and I can wait," she said, breaking away from his gaze. "He can't."

"Alex…"

"Go, Bobby."

He stood and headed for the door. "Ivy's making spaghetti," he said. "You should eat something." She nodded and he was gone.

xxx

"Goren," he said as he answered his cell phone en route to the hostage situation.

"Bobby this is Elizabeth, Alex's sister," said the woman on the line. "Is she still staying with you? None of us have seen her and she's ducking family calls."

"She's at my house, yes," said Bobby. "She… she doesn't feel much up to talking."

"Does she know about the interview?" she asked.

Bobby held the cell phone between his ear and shoulder as he made a left hand turn. "What interview?" he asked, perplexed.

"God Bobby, it was horrible," said Liz. "They just went on and on about what a lying slut my sister…"

"What! When was this? Who said that?"

"Apparently Mark's sister is some kind of criminal defense attorney," said Liz. "She went on Faith Yancy's show on CNN claiming that the blue wall of silence was why Alex wasn't be prosecuted for murdering her brother."

"It was a clear cut case of self defense," Bobby stammered disbelievingly. His mind flashed back to that horrible scene he had come upon in the wee hours of Friday morning. He shuddered.

"I know that," she said. "They called her a liar. They said she was lying a…about being r…raped."

Bobby was fairly certain that Alex's older sister was crying. Hell, he wanted to cry with all the knots twisting in his gut.

"They said her name, Bobby," she said. "They told the whole world what happened to her. And they called her a liar. Isn't there… a law against that? Against this slander?"

"Listen, Liz… I…I have to go," he said. "I was called in to a hostage situation. I just arrived at the scene. I will look into it."

"You left her alone?"

"Alex made me go," he said. "I didn't want to."

"Alex doesn't always know what's good for her," said Liz. "Bye Bobby."

"Bye."

Bobby quickly dialed Captain Ross's phone while he walked climbed down the entrance to the sewer. "Ross," he answered.

"This is Goren," said Bobby. "Do you know about the Faith Yancy interview? About what they said about Alex?"

"I've been in the office all day," said Ross. "What interview?"

"Mark's sister went on national television and outed Alex as an 'alleged' rape victim and claimed she murdered Mark in cold blood. We need to put a stop to this and we need to do it now."

"I'll look in to it," said Ross, an edge to his voice that Bobby had never heard before. "When I find out who is responsible for this, they'll be sorry."

xxx

"Mike," called Bobby when he got to the location in the tunnels. "What's the situation?"

"Oh thank god," muttered Logan. "Alright guys, back off. Cover the escape routes. Bobby… She screams anytime my guys get near her. She's got a knife to the kid's throat. I tried talking to her but it's like she doesn't hear me. I can't reach her."

Bobby put his fist to his mouth in thought. "I don't know that I'll have any better luck," he said. "Eli?"

"What do you want?" she screamed back. "Just leave us alone."

"My name is Bobby, Eli," he said. "I just want to talk to you. Can I do that? Can I talk to you, Eli?" He stepped out of the sewer tunnel into the dim light of a cul-de-sac. He could see the woman's slender form in the gloom, the little boy at her side. He held out his hands to show that he was unarmed. "May I come and talk to you, Eli?"

"You can't take my son," she said loudly. "He's my son. You can't have him."

"I'm not trying to take your son, Eli," said Bobby. "I just want to talk to you."

She bit her lip, unsure of herself. "Do you swear you won't take my son? Would you write it in ink?"

"Mike, give me a pen and paper," said Bobby.

"You can't break a promise you write in ink," said Eli. "That's the rules."

Mike brought Bobby a pad of paper and a pen. Bobby wrote, "I will not take your son," and signed the top sheet. He tore it off and stuck the pen and the remaining paper in his breast pocket. "Here, Eli," he said, holding the paper out to her. "I wrote it in ink."

Slowly she moved forward, the boy still clamped to her side, a knife at his throat. She snatched the paper and scampered back a few steps.

"May I come closer now, Eli?" he asked.

"Okay," she said, examining the paper. "I had to make sure. They took him from me before. I can't let that happen again."

"He's your son, right?" Bobby's voice was smooth, soothing, not at all how he felt.

"Yes, he's my son," said Eli. "The damn doctors took him from me before I even got to hold him. But now I found him and I'll never let him go."

"I get that, Eli," said Bobby. "But I think you're scaring him. Holding a knife to his throat... well that would test any kid's trust."

"I don't want to hurt him," she said, stepping a little closer to Bobby. "I'd never hurt him. But those cops kept trying to take him away."

"Why don't you put down the knife, Eli," suggested Bobby. "Stop scaring your son and put down the knife." His voice was gentle, cajoling. "You wouldn't use it, anyway. You aren't that kind of person, Eli. You wouldn't hurt your son."

She started to lower the knife. "Never," she said. "I'd never hurt him."

"That's right," said Bobby. "You love him. Let's put down the knife, okay?"

Eli nodded and the knife clattered to the floor. There were cops swarming in at that moment, pulling the boy away. Eli was screaming.

"Don't hurt her," shouted Bobby. He stepped into the fray and pulled the wailing Eli into his arms.

"You promised," she screamed, struggling in his embrace. "You wrote it in ink."

"I didn't take him, Eli," he said soothingly. "But Eli… he's not your son. You stole him from his school over a week ago."

"He is my son," she wailed, beating her fists against Bobby's chest. "I found him. I found my son. Give him back to me."

"No, Eli," said Bobby. "You never had a son."

"I did," she screamed. "They took him from me. I did have a son. The demon doctor took him from me. He gave him to me but he took him from me. Demons. You're all demons. Vile hell spawn. Give me back my son."

A doctor they had standing by at the scene readied a syringe. He injected Eli with a heavy dose of sedatives while Bobby held her. When she stopped struggling, he and a couple of paramedics put her on a stretcher and carried her from the scene.

Bobby stared after her, a frown creasing his features and a deep sadness in his eyes.

Author's note: Well that's today's chapter. Thoughts?


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey, look! I'm on time this week. Early even. I hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 17

"Is she all right? I got a call that you had found her," said a tall, gray-haired man rushing over to the paramedics and Eli's stretcher. "I came as soon as I heard."

"Sir, I'm afraid you'll have to step back," said Wheeler.

"Eli is my cousin. I was her father's lawyer," he said, pulling out a business card and his ID. "I manage the trust that pays for her care. Is she all right? Has she been injured?"

"She's been sedated," said Goren, coming to join Wheeler. "She'll be fine. She's being taken to Bellevue Psychiatric." He paused and examined the lawyer's business card. "Mr. Walker, have you had any contact with Eli since she escaped from Pine Ridge Center for Mental Health?"

"I… she called me once," he said. "She wanted money. She wouldn't tell me where she was. I've been very concerned." He watched as the paramedics loaded Eli into an ambulance. "She…she had another psychotic break didn't she?"

"Yes, Mr. Walker," said Bobby. "She did. She also kidnapped a ten year old boy claiming he was her son."

Mr. Walker looked from Goren to Wheeler. "I've seen you on the news," he said. "The Cory Harris case. You mean Eli…" He rubbed a hand over his face. "Did you find the boy? Is he all right?"

"He's shaken up, but he appears to be uninjured," said Wheeler.

"Oh thank god," said Mr. Walker.

"Do you know anything about Eli's claims that she has a son?" asked Goren.

"Her doctor's told me she had had a hysterical pregnancy about ten years ago," he said. "There was no baby, of course, but Eli always said there was. I'm afraid I didn't visit her as often as I ought to have."

"Thank you, Mr. Walker," said Goren. "I'm sure the doctors down at Bellevue could benefit from your knowledge of Eli's condition."

"Just so," said Mr. Walker. "Call me if I can be of any assistance to you." He headed off to his car to follow the ambulance.

"I know one person we should speak with again," said Wheeler.

"Who's that?" asked Goren.

"Patricia Phillips. She was Eli's nurse ten years ago and she refused to talk to me," she said. "She knows something she hasn't told us. It could be important."

Goren nodded thoughtfully. "Listen, Wheeler, you set up a time for tomorrow and I'll go with you to try and get her to talk," he said. "I need to get home."

"Okay." He started to go. "Hey, Goren?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Alex to call me if she needs anything."

"I will."

xxx

Ivy met Bobby at the door when he got home. She had tears streaming down her face. She threw her arms around his middle.

"Kidlet? What's wrong?" asked Bobby.

"I heard the TV on up in Alex's room so I tried to watch what she was watching down here," Ivy said in a rush. "CNN. That awful Faith Yancy woman was on TV. She said Alex lied. But Alex wouldn't lie about stuff like that so that means it's all true." She buried her face against his chest.

Bobby stroked her hair. He hadn't wanted her to find out the details like that. "I'm afraid so, Kidlet," he said.

"Poor Alex," said Ivy. "And on top of all that she's listening to these people lie about her. They can't get away with saying those things, can they?"

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "I haven't even seen the interview yet. Our boss is looking into putting a stop to this nonsense."

She wiped her eyes absently. "I… I saved you a plate of spaghetti," she said. "And Alex. She said she wasn't hungry when I tried to take it to her."

"Thank you, Ivy," he said. "I'm going to go talk to Alex. Maybe I can get her to come down and eat with me."

Ivy looked a little skeptical about that but she didn't say anything. He gave her one more squeeze and kissed the top of her head. She went back to the book she'd been reading on the couch and he climbed the stairs to see his partner.

He rapped gently on the guest room door. He could hear the TV going in the background. "Alex, are you awake?" He didn't get an answer. Slowly he pushed the door open. "Alex?"

She was curled up tightly on the bed, facing away from him. He might have thought she was asleep if not for the subtle shaking of her shoulders. He glanced at the TV. A repeat airing of Faith Yancy was spewing its venom into the room.

He crossed the room and turned it off. "You really shouldn't watch this shit," he said. "It's trash TV."

That elicited no response save for a muffled sob. "Alex?" He sat down behind her on the bed and cupped his hand around her shoulder.

"Don't," she whispered in a voice thick with tears. "I…I really don't need someone to watch me break down."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. "I'm not here as your partner or as a big brother. I'm just Bobby, your friend. You can talk to me if you want to…or not if you don't. But I'll be right here. Even if you don't need me."

She sniffled softly and didn't turn toward him. "Suit yourself," she croaked. "It's your house."

He sighed but didn't rise to the bait. He didn't want to argue. A heavy silence settled over them for a few minutes.

"I suppose you've seen the interview," she said at last.

Bobby adjusted the pillow behind him and settled himself into a more comfortable position. "Seen it? No," he said. "I've heard about it. Your sister called me. I called Ross. We're going to put a stop to it."

Alex snorted disbelievingly.

"Why were you ducking your family's phone calls?" asked Bobby.

"I just didn't feel like talking to anybody," she said sullenly. "You'd think they'd get the hint."

"They love you, Alex, and they're concerned," he said.

She sighed. "For now," she said. "I can imagine the calls mom is fielding right now. They said my name, Bobby, on national news. They said we were having an affair. They outed me as a victim and then said I made it all up."

"The people who matter know the truth," he said.

"What if Caleb sees that? What if Sara and Cassie see it?" she grumbled. "What if Ivy sees it?"

"Ivy saw it," he said gently. "She knows it's not true. She's worried about you."

"An eleven year old shouldn't have to worry about the adults in her life," said Alex. "This kind of shit shouldn't happen." She pounded her fist against the mattress.

"I know," said Bobby.

"I think it would have been better if it was a stranger," she said softly. "It's the betrayal that hurts the most. Not the attack. Not even the lies on TV."

Bobby's heart ached for her. He slid an arm under her and pulled her up into his arms tenderly, cradling her head against his chest.

Tears rolled down her face, dampening his shirt. She gasped for air as her sobs increased in frequency. "I loved him, Bobby," she cried. "I… I would have married him."

"I know," he said softly, rocking her in his arms. He pushed away the pain he couldn't acknowledge at hearing her say that.

"I killed him," she sobbed. "I killed Mark." Her emotions were at war within her. She knew it was a good shooting. She knew it was self defense and that he may have even killed her if she hadn't shot him. But Mark was a man whom she had loved. Whom she had planned to have children with… to grow old with. Her words tuned to gibberish as she buried her face in her partner's chest.

He held her for a long time, stroking her hair and murmuring meaningless words of comfort. When she had fallen asleep, cried out and emotionally spent, he laid her gently on the bed and tucked her in. He wandered downstairs to have some dinner, and the emotional wounds he'd never admit he had were raw and bleeding.

"How's Alex?" asked Ivy. She was still reading on the couch.

"She's asleep," he said raggedly. "She's finally asleep. I think for the first time since the attack."

Ivy nodded. She stood and went to the kitchen, putting his plate into the microwave. "I'll put her dinner in the refrigerator." She took his out at the beep and put it on the breakfast bar on the other side of a half height median wall from the kitchen.

"Thank you," he said, slumping onto one of the tall stools. She went back around the wall and hugged her uncle tightly. A couple of tears broke free of his control and rolled down his nose. He held his niece for a long moment before turning to his dinner.

xxx

Johnny Eames answered his ringing doorbell early the following morning only to be besieged by reporters, including Faith Yancy herself. "Mr. Eames! Is Alex here?" "Where is she staying?" "Did you know about the affair with her partner?" "Was Alex a violent child?" "Do you think your daughter is lying about being raped?"

"That's enough," Johnny shouted in his most exasperated fatherly manner. The barrage of questions stopped. "My daughter is not here. And she is not a liar. That's all you'll get from me and mine, so I suggest you shove off."

"Mr. Eames! Do you approve of Alex's choice in men?" "Do you think she had grounds to shoot Mark Jackson?" "Was it self-defense or revenge, Mr. Eames?"

He went back inside and slammed the door. He went to the phone and called Elizabeth. "Lizzie, honey," he said. "I don't think you should bring Caleb over here today. There's reporters camped all over the lawn."

"Great," she said bitingly. "I'm glad we're unlisted. You didn't tell them where she is did you?"

"Of course not," he said. "I may be your old dad, but I'm not a doddering old fool yet."

"You better call Alex and Bobby and warn them," said Liz. "It won't take them forever to figure out where she is."

"That's my next call, sweetheart," he said. "I just wanted to catch you before you left."

"Maybe I'll take Caleb and sneak over to Bobby's," she said.

"I don't know if Alex is up for that, yet," he said. "Maybe you should visit alone first. Then again, Ivy would probably enjoy seeing Caleb."

"I'll call Bobby before I head over there," she said. "Good luck with the reporters, Daddy."

"Thanks," he said. He hung up with Elizabeth and dialed Bobby's cell phone.

"Goren," he answered.

"Bobby, this is Johnny Eames," he said. "I wanted to give you a heads up. There are reporters camped out on our front lawn looking for Alex. They don't know where she is, but it won't be too long before they figure it out."

"Shit," Bobby swore tiredly.

"I'll second that," said Johnny.

"Is Faith Yancy there?" asked Bobby.

"Yes," said Johnny.

"I don't hit women, but I'd sure like to punch her in the nose," said Bobby.

"You and me both, son," said Johnny. "How is Alex doing?"

"I think she finally got some sleep last night," said Bobby. "I'm going to try to coax her down for breakfast."

"Take care of my little girl," said Johnny. His voice was thick with emotion. He sighed. "Give Ivy a hug for me. Take care, Bobby."

"You too, Sir," said Bobby. "Please give my regards to Mrs. Annie."

Johnny chuckled slightly in spite of himself. "I'll break you of that Sir thing one of these days," he said.

Author's Note: I realize it probably wasn't as shippy as requested. A love like theirs shouldn't be admitted under such awful circumstances. They are angsty enough as it is. It will get shippier soon, in an odd sort of way. And when they finally admit all I think it will be worth it. Okay, enough of my yammering. Thoughts on the chapter?


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. I've been having computer issues. Next week's chapter will be late. I have to travel from VA to Boston for some interviews. Prospects look really good for my job/internship at the Boston Museum of Science. Next chapter should be up by Thursday afternoon. (Along with hopefully an excited update about how great the interviews went! Fingers crossed everybody!)**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 18

"Are you sure you want to go over there today?" asked Bobby.

Ivy nodded. "I can go to Howie's house and sneak over through the backyard," she said. "The reporters won't even notice me."

"Okay," said Bobby. He went up and knocked on Alex's door. "Alex, Elizabeth is here if you need anything," he said. "I won't be gone all day. Wheeler and I have to tie up a loose end."

"Okay," she called back.

"I'm taking Ivy to your parent's house," he said. "Be careful about answering the phone. There are a lot of reporters trying to figure out where you are."

xxx

Goren met Wheeler at One Police Plaza after he dropped his niece off at her grandparents' house. They drove over to Rochester together, a relatively short trip on a Sunday morning.

"She wouldn't let me in before," said Wheeler. "She was sort of friendly until I mentioned the mental hospital where she used to work."

Goren nodded as he climbed out of the car. "It doesn't sound as if she left Pine Oaks under the best of terms," he said. "Let's see if we can get her to open up to us about what those terms were."

He and Wheeler headed up the walk and he rang the doorbell. Patricia Phillips came to the door. She looked from Goren to Wheeler. "I told you I couldn't help you," she said to Wheeler. "I meant it. Bringing a bigger, scarier cop isn't going to change anything."

"Ms. Phillips," said Bobby, practically inserting his foot in the rapidly closing door. "If we could just have a few moments of your time, that would be so helpful." He put on his most charmingly plaintive smile. "We found Eli Henderson. We just need to tie up some loose ends."

"Was…" Patricia Philips tried to reconstruct her initial reaction to look unconcerned. "Was Eli all right?"

"She was unhurt," said Goren. "Could we please come in?"

Ms. Phillips worried her lip between her front teeth. She and Goren stared at each other. "All right," she said at last. "It should probably all come out anyway." She stepped aside and offered them entry into her home.

Goren and Wheeler followed her inside to a small living room furnished in rose and pale blue. "Please, take a seat," said Ms. Phillips. Wheeler sat down on an overstuffed loveseat. Goren sat down on the edge of the rolling ottoman, keeping his long legs tucked up close. Their witness paced for a moment before coming to rest on the chair that was across from the loveseat. "Did you… that is… was Eli involved in that kidnapping?"

"I'm afraid so," said Goren. "We found Cory Harris with her in the sewer tunnels near Central Park. I don't think she'll be charged, though, in light of her mental illness. Do you know anything about her claims to have a son?"

The registered nurse looked at her hands on her lap. "It was stillborn," she said softly. "I never actually saw the baby. I knew she was pregnant and that's what they told me."

"So she did have a baby," Wheeler said with a gasp.

"Do you know who the father was?" asked Goren.

"I suspected Dr. Dean," she said. "I was never sure. I know he was inappropriate with Eli. I caught them together once. I went to Eli's lawyer and had her doctor changed. I was fired the next day."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about all of this?" asked Wheeler.

"Eli Henderson's medical records reflect a hysterical pregnancy ten years ago," said Goren. "You're sure she gave birth?"

"It wasn't hysterical," said Ms. Phillips. "I performed the ultrasound myself. Eli had a baby." She wrung her hands. "I never told anyone… because after Eli got pregnant a woman visited me. She said it was of interest to her that all of this remained confidential. She said she wanted Eli to come to term. She gave me forty thousand dollars in cash."

"Do you know who she was? Did you ever see her again?" asked Goren.

"She never told me her name," said Patricia Phillips. "But after Eli had the baby she visited me again. She gave me more money… another forty thousand… and said I should never speak of it to anyone."

"But you did get Eli a new doctor?" asked Wheeler.

"I couldn't let Dr. Dean continue to abuse her," said Ms. Phillips. "He harassed several of the nurses at the center. Eli… she couldn't say no."

"And he fired you?" asked Goren.

"The very next day," she said. "He was mad that I had taken her away from him. The woman visited again after I was fired and gave me a hundred thousand dollars just to make sure my anger wouldn't make me decide to talk. One hundred and eighty thousand dollars… and I still have every penny. This whole thing never sat right with me." She stood and pulled open a large drawer, revealing banded stacks of hundred dollar bills.

"Thank you for speaking with us, Ms. Phillips," said Goren. He and Wheeler stood to go. "If we need anything else from you I'll call you."

When they were outside Wheeler said, "Let's go arrest the son of a bitch."

"For what?" asked Goren. She stared at him. "For all we know it was consensual," he said. "Schizophrenics can consent to sex. She was about twenty-five years old, so no statutory. And if it was rape, the statute of limitations ran out five years ago." She looked royally pissed off. "I know you're angry. It pisses me off, too. But there's nothing we could hold him on in what Ms. Phillips told us." Wheeler punched the door of the car and then shook her hand at the pain. He put a hand on her shoulder. "However, the AMA could probably make his life a living hell and I'm sure Eli's lawyer could sue him into ruin on her behalf." She raised an eyebrow, the beginnings of a smile tugging at her lips.

"I think I'll give him a call," she said.

"Do you mind stopping by Bellevue on the way back? There's someone I need to see," he said.

xxx

"The hell the interest of the public out ways my officer's privacy," Ross shouted into his office phone. "You outed a rape victim on national television!"

"Alleged rape victim," said Ronald Crammer, producer of Faith Yancy's TV show on CNN. "When an officer of the law kills someone the public has a right to know."

"It's a clear cut case of self defense," said Ross. "If you had anything but the delusional ranting of Mark Jackson's sister to go on, you would know that."

"Would you like to give an exclusive? I'll put you on the air, Captain Ross," said Crammer.

"Not a chance," said Ross. "I don't feel like having my words twisted to suit Faith Yancy's current agenda."

"You're saying they could be twisted?" Crammer's voice was oily.

"Don't push it, ass hole," said Ross. "You broke the law when you put that slander on the air. The identity of a rape victim is protected, whether they're law enforcement or not."

"As I said, alleged rape victim," said Crammer. "When your detective's charged with filing a false report and then murder, you'll be singing a different tune."

"Don't threaten something you can't deliver," said Ross.

"I never do," sneered the producer.

xxx

"Uh, hi," said Mike when Elizabeth Eames opened her sister's partner's front door. "I'm…"

"A cop," said Elizabeth.

Mike blinked, looking warily at the woman.

"Sorry, detective, I've just known a lot of them," said Elizabeth. "Are you a friend of Alex and Bobby's?"

"Yes," he said. "My name is Mike Logan. Is Alex here? I was hoping to speak with her."

"Please come in," said Elizabeth. "I'm Alex's sister. I thought at first you were a reporter when I saw you coming up the walk. But once I got a good look at you I knew better. Alex is upstairs. I'll go see if she's up to having company."

"Thanks," said Mike. Elizabeth hurried up the stairs to talk to her sister.

xxx

"Hi, Mike," said Alex, coming down the stairs.

He stood up from his seat on the couch and took a couple steps toward her. Then he pulled up short, as if unsure if he should get to close. He dropped his arms by his sides uselessly. "Hi," he said.

She smiled a little and shook her head. "I'm not that fragile, Mikey," she said, taking a few steps into the room.

He blinked then chuckled softly at her reading of him. He closed the gap between them. She let herself be pulled into a warm embrace. "How are you doing, kid?" he asked when he pulled back.

"I've been better," she said truthfully. "But I've been worse, too."

"I wanted to give you something," he said. "In case you need it." He pulled a business card out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She read it. "A shrink?" She looked up at him dubiously. "I've had my share of department head shrinkers, Mikey. Fat lot of good they ever did for me, too."

"She's different," said Mike. "She really helped me through some things over the years. You know I don't buy into all of that mumbo-jumbo either."

She still looked skeptical, but she tucked the card into her pocket. "I'll think about it," she said.

"Liz Olivet is a good listener," he said. "She's a friend. And she's not going to mess with your head. I'm not saying you need her. I don't know. But if you need someone to talk to… you could do a lot worse."

"Thanks, Mike," she said. "I appreciate it."

xxx

"You! You took my son!" Eli took off one of her slippers and hurled it at Bobby. "Get out!"

"Eli, that boy was Cory Harris," said Bobby. "He wasn't your son." He took a step toward her. She pulled off her other slipper, preparing to shy it at him. "I came to apologize, Eli. I didn't believe you had a son. I do now."

"You do?" She lowered the slipper a little.

"I know you were pregnant," he said. "I talked to Patricia Phillips. You remember her, don't you?"

"She was a good nurse," said Eli. "She didn't treat me like I was stupid. I'm crazy, not stupid."

"I know that, Eli," he said. "My mother… she was schizophrenic."

"Did they take you away from her?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Sometimes I lived at my friend Lewis's house when my mom was really sick."

"They took my son away from me," she said.

"Eli, that baby… your son… he died," said Bobby. "He was stillborn."

She threw the other slipper at him. "Liar!"

"I'm sorry, Eli," he said, trying to calm her.

"He's not dead," she screamed. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was losing her rationality. "I found him. I found my son. You took him away from me!" She threw herself at him, clawing for his face. "My son cried when he was a baby! He cried as they took him away from me! Dead babies don't cry!"

A nurse and an orderly came in and pulled her away from Bobby. She shrieked and kicked. The nurse gave her a shot of sedative while the orderly restrained her. "I'm afraid you'll need to leave now," she said to a miserable looking Goren.

xxx

"Hold the ladder steady," said Ivy. Her redheaded compatriot held tight to the ladder as she climbed up to the roof with a big bag over her shoulder. Once she was safely on the roof he followed her up.

"Pass me one," he whispered after they had climbed over the apex to sit atop a front facing gable. She took two rotund and wobbly objects from her bag, passing one to Howie.

Ivy pointed to Faith Yancy. Howie nodded.

The first water balloon landed at the bothersome reporter's feet, splattering an expensive looking pair of shoes and gaining the children the attention of the assembled newspersons.

"You'll pay for that you little hooligans," shouted Faith Yancy.

Ivy laughed and lobbed her water balloon at the woman, ruining her suit. The two pelted the crowd of reporters with the remaining water balloons from the bag, causing much commotion as they tried to protect their electronic equipment and clothing from the onslaught. Many of the reporters and camera crews headed for the safer territory of the street.

The final water balloon managed to land without bursting. "Damn," murmured Ivy.

Faith Yancy picked up the balloon and hurled it angrily at the two children, screaming in wordless frustration. It landed a few feet up on the roof and rolled back toward the edge, picking up speed as it went. Faith Yancy had already turned around, barking orders at her cameraman. The balloon dropped from the roof and landed squarely on the top of her head. It splattered on impact and she slid on the newly muddy ground, landing on her rear with a satisfying thud.

Ivy and Howie whooped in victory. They high-fived and scampered for the safety of the back yard.

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to the many who wanted to see something bad happen to Faith Yancy. Thoughts on the chapter?


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner. It was finished this afternoon but then the power went out, putting a serious damper on my internet access. The trip to Boston went well and all indicators are that I will be moving to Boston in September. As it is I am glad to be home. I will work hard on the next chapter… however, at midnight Friday night my priority will be the new Harry Potter book. Luckily, I'll probably be done by Sunday. No spoilers, I promise.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 19

"Mr. Goren, is your partner staying with you?" a man asked, running up to him as he was leaving 1PP around seven o'clock that evening. Bobby took a step back.

"Detective Goren, are you having an affair with your partner?" asked a young woman, hurrying up.

"I'm not going to answer absurd questions," Goren growled. "Out of my way." He made an attempt to get past them. His car was less than a block away.

"Do you believe Alexandra Eames was raped?" another reporter asked, cutting him off. The young man looked like he couldn't have been out of journalism school for more than a year.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Bobby shouted at the boy, crowding his personal space. He was fighting the urge to grab the kid by the throat and shake him.

More hungry looking reporters were closing in. Bobby sighed. It was going to be a long day.

xxx

"Plain English, please, Rogers," said Logan into his cell phone.

"All of the mitochondrial DNA is a match," she repeated slowly as if she was talking to a simpleton. "That's the mother's side, genius. You have a match."

xxx

"Captain, I either need a few days off or permission to shoot the next person who asks me if I'm sleeping with my partner," Goren said, storming back into the squad room.

"Are you?" Ross asked. Bobby practically got whiplash turning to look his captain in the face. Ross was chuckling lightly. "I think we can spare you for a few days, Goren."

Bobby blinked. "Th…thank you," he said.

"Bobby," called Mike, hurrying into the squad room. He panted as he skidded to a halt in front of the other detective. "This case just gets worse and worse." His friend looked confused. "I had the DNA checked on impulse. Cory Harris is Eli Henderson's son."

"We have to go back to Bellevue," said Bobby, sounding desperate. "We have to tell her we believe her. She was having a psychotic break when Wheeler and I left. We need to go back."

"Come on, then," said Mike. "My patrol car is in the main garage. No reporters last time I checked."

Bobby looked at Ross. "Go," he said. "When you actually do go on leave, let me know." Goren nodded.

xxx

"What was the name again?" asked the receptionist for the psych ward at Bellevue.

"Eli Henderson," said Bobby. "E-L-I. H-E-N-D-E-R-S-O-N."

"I'm sorry, sir," she said. "Ms. Henderson is no longer on the ward."

"Is she somewhere in the hospital?" Mike asked. He was holding his badge at her eye level, reminding her that they were authorized for this information.

She punched a few keys. "Oh my," she said, frowning. "She's here… but she's in the morgue."

Bobby looked like he'd been punched in the gut. "What floor is your morgue?" he asked.

"Uh, basement level," she said, working up the mental picture of the hospital's layout in her head. "In the East Wing."

Bobby headed for the elevator. "Thank you," Mike said before following him.

The elevator ride to the basement was dead silent. The look on his friend's face worried Mike Logan. He followed Bobby down the hall to the morgue. They flashed their ID's at the attendant. "We need to see Eli Henderson's remains," said Mike. "And any reports you have on her death."

The young man nodded and began typing vigorously at his computer. He nodded to himself after a moment and rose. "Right this way," he said. He led them into the chilled room. He checked the name posted on the door of one of the silver drawers, then opened it. He pulled back the sheet covering Eli Henderson's corpse. "She's fresh," he said. "There hasn't been an autopsy yet. Preliminary finding is suicide. She stole all of the antipsychotic meds the nurse was setting out for patients up in the psych ward and took them. They tried to pump her stomach, but it was too late."

"Why the hell wasn't she on suicide watch?" Goren asked sharply. The morgue attendant took a step back.

Mike put a hand on Bobby's arm. "He can't know that," he said. "Let's… let's go back to the squad."

Bobby looked wretched. "This is my fault," he said quietly. "I didn't believe her. She tried to tell me but I didn't believe her."

"No one did," said Mike. "This isn't…"

Bobby pulled away and strode out, leaving a stunned and mystified Logan in his wake.

xxx

"Has your partner come home yet?" Captain Danny Ross asked Detective Eames over the phone.

"No, and he hasn't called," she said, sounding distressed.

"You've talked to Logan, haven't you?" he asked. "You know what happened?"

Eames nodded, and then remembered she was on the phone. "Yes."

"Where would your partner go?" There was a rumbling in the background as a truck passed Ross.

"What was that sound?" she asked. "Where are you?"

"Out looking for the sorry son of a bitch," he said. "Any suggestions?"

Alex blinked in surprise. She thought for a moment. "He might have gone somewhere that reminded him of his mother," she said. "If you don't find him at Magenello's Italian Restaurant on Canal Street, then try the turtle pond in Central Park."

"At this time of night?"

"It's where he spread his mother's ashes," she said. "They went there a lot when Bobby was a little boy."

"All right, I'll check there," he said.

"Pardon me for asking, sir, but why are you out looking for Bobby?" she asked. "I thought Mike was hunting for him."

"He is," said Ross. "But with two of us out here, it should go faster. Logan really should be working on the Cory Harris case. I don't know how much he told you but he blew the case wide open and there's a lot of sorting out to do."

"I … I appreciate you looking for him," she said. "If you find him, please tell him to come home. And tell him Ivy is staying at my parents' house tonight. She didn't want us to have to try to get her to school with reporters on the lookout for us."

"I'll tell him," said Ross. "How are you holding up, Eames?"

"I'm okay," she said after a long pause. "I'm better when he's here."

"Don't try to take on all of his pain," warned Ross. "You have enough to deal with."

"He's already taken on all of mine," she said. "It's just what we do."

"If I didn't know you better," said Ross. "I'd say you two weren't good for each other."

"But you do," she said, almost smiling.

"But I do," he agreed. "I'll send him home when I find him. Take care."

"Thank you," she said. "You, too."

Ross continued his search. When it began to drizzle, he sighed. He bought two cheap umbrellas from a street vendor and continued on his way.

xxx

"In case you didn't notice," said Ross, thrusting the umbrella he wasn't using into Goren's hands. "Those little wet things coming out of the sky… that's called rain. And when it rains, people with 160 IQs usually take shelter."

Goren blinked damply up at the smaller man from his seated position on a bench overlooking the turtle pond. Belvedere Castle was just visible over the trees in the grey darkness. He stared at the umbrella in his hand as if he hadn't a clue what to do with it.

"Would you please go home!" groused Ross. "Your wife is worried."

That broke through Goren's reverie. "You should be careful who you make that joke around," he said.

"There aren't any reporters out here," said Ross.

"Eames would punch you in the nose," Goren said, standing up. He unfurled the umbrella and raised it over his mostly wet body. He began ambling out of the park.

"Maybe. She asked me to tell you that Ivy is staying at her parents' house tonight so she can get to school easier in the morning," said Ross, falling in beside him. "And she told me to tell you to come home."

"I'm the last person she needs to be around right now," said Goren.

"Perhaps you should let her decide that," said Ross.

"Alex doesn't always know what she needs," Goren muttered.

"No one really does," said Ross. "But worrying her probably isn't what she needs either."

"Would you lay off!" growled Goren. "I caused one woman's death tonight. I'm not going to go dump my pain on another."

"Are you listening to yourself?" said Ross. "You did not kill Eli Henderson. She did that. You can't save everybody. I don't expect you to feel good about it…"

"Well what do you expect?" snarled Bobby, not liking the lecture.

"Stop being a dick and stop wallowing in self pity," said Ross, raising his voice just a little. "I expect you to quit worrying your partner and go home."

The Captain and the Detective stared at each other for a long moment in the dreary rain. Bobby didn't find any of the emotions he expected in Ross's eyes. Anger. Scorn. Perhaps loathsome pity. They were missing. All he saw was a man who had given him an umbrella. A man who had come to find him in the rain.

The wind went out of him. "Okay," he said.

Ross didn't look triumphant, simply reassured. "You take care of each other," he said, echoing Eames' words. "It's just what you do." They were nearing the edge of the park. "Good night, Detective," he said, heading in the direction that would take him to his car.

Bobby watched him go for a moment before turning in the direction of his own car and home.

xxx

Alex looked up from the Sunday Times in surprise when Bobby walked through the door. She stood up and went to him. She touched his arms and his face. "You're soaked," she said softly.

"It's raining," he said. He let her lead him down the hall to the bathroom. She handed him a towel.

"You take a shower and warm up," she said. "You're shaking. I'll go find you something dry to wear." She started to leave him in the bathroom but he caught her wrist in one of his big hands.

She turned back to face him. He looked at once miserable and grateful. He pulled her to him in a bear hug, burying his face in her hair.

She slid her arms around his waist, not caring that he was getting her wet. They stood together like that for a long time, soaking in the comfort in each others' presences. "Get warmed up," she repeated when he finally stepped back. "You're going to catch cold. I'll be here when you get out."

Bobby nodded and watched as she shut him in the bathroom. Then he climbed into the shower.

Alex went down the hall to his bedroom and got him a dry pair of underwear and some soft pajamas. She took them back to the bathroom and reached in to set them on the counter without looking.

"Thank you," he called after her.

xxx

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Bobby said, coming down the hall from the shower, stifling a yawn. "I'm really tired all of a sudden."

Alex braced herself for her subsequent question. "Do you want company?" she asked. "I… that is…"

"I'd like that," he said.

She got up and followed him down the hall.

Author's Note: Well, that's chapter nineteen for you. I was surprised at how heavily Ross featured, but I think it works somehow. TTFN.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'M SORRY!!! My absence has been due to an old fashioned case of Writer's Block and Distraction. Things may be hectic for a while. I am moving to Boston over Labor Day weekend. I am likely spending the last week of August in Manhattan (Clearly my mother really wants to spend time with me to be reduced to this form of bribery). And I am going to an adult session of Nature Camp on the 17****th**** and will be gone all weekend through the following Tuesday. I will be posting during this hectic month, I'm just not sure when.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Susie, who did in fact hunt me down and tell me to write.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 20

Alex rolled over in her sleep, cuddling against the big warm body beside her. Bobby was sitting up slightly, watching her sleep. She didn't look happy or peaceful or any of those other pleasant descriptions of slumber. In fact she looked rather small and distressed. For all of his exhaustion, Bobby had found sleep elusive. And so he watched the subtle changes in his partner's expression as she huddled against his side.

He felt lost at sea, adrift on his conflicting feelings. He wanted to seek absolution for Eli Henderson's death in his partner's arms. Alex pursed her lips in her sleep and then frowned. Bobby had a sudden impulse to kiss her awake. To lose himself in her embrace and give in to urges long denied. He wished that together they might through their passion erase all of the horrible things that had happened in the past few years. He settled for tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

He looked down at his partner, hating himself for thinking of her sexually after what she'd been through. He felt like a selfish, miserable letch. She unconsciously pressed herself more firmly against him. _This was such a bad idea_. When he felt himself becoming aroused he hauled himself to his feet and trooped wretchedly to the living room.

Alex awoke at the sudden draft of cool air hitting her bare leg. She felt around groggily for the warm bulk of her bedmate. She sat up and looked around before realizing sadly that she was alone.

xxx

"Whoa, hey," said Chase, catching the side of the aquarium and steadying it. "Careful. Let me help you with that."

Ivy blinked over the top of her precarious armload. "Thank you," she said. They began to move in tandem toward Ms. Kerry's classroom.

"So, what's going to live in this monstrosity?" asked Chase. He pulled most of the weight on to himself to allow Ivy to open the door.

"Two rats," said Ivy. "Staley and Hopper needed a new cage. Ms. Kerry accidentally broke their old one. This one is temporary until she can get them a multilevel wire one."

"You like the animals, don't you?" he asked, hoisting the heavy tank up to the counter.

"Yes," said Ivy, digging under the cabinet for bedding material. "I like helping out."

Chase smiled at her, sending tingly sensations down to her toes. She tried not to blush as she set about fixing up the cage for the rats. They were looking at her from the tiny travel cage where they had been placed for the moment. She focused her attention pointedly on them. "I'm hurrying, girls," she said softly. "Just a few more minutes."

Thunder crashed outside and all of the mammals stirred. Chase went over and patted Wilver the guinea pig soothingly. "Beautiful weather this afternoon," he said.

"I like thunderstorms," said Ivy. "I just hope it's not raining to hard when I leave."

"You walk?" he asked.

"To my grandparents' in the afternoon," she said. She put a little wooden house in the rat cage and fluffed the bedding one more time. "Alright, ladies." She opened the travel cage and scooped both of the rats into their new home. "There you go," she said, adjusting their water bottle. She turned back to Chase. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Forensics practice," said Chase. "I'm working on a speech about Science Fiction as a vehicle for social commentary."

"Awesome topic," said Ivy. "Good luck."

"Thank you," he said. Thunder cracked again and rain pounded on the roof. "I walk, too. I don't think I want to leave just yet. Need any help?"

"I'm sure Wilver would like a piece of that apple," said Ivy, indicating the fruit and knife on the counter.

xxx

"You can't take him," cried Audra Harris. "He's my son!"

"We've heard that before," said Logan. "Do you have the paperwork on Cory's adoption?"

"My son was not adopted," said Audra. "That crazy woman was lying. You can't possibly think we're going to allow you to take our child away after the ordeal we've been through in the past few days."

"Lady, we had his DNA tested. He's Eli Henderson's son," said Wheeler. "Unless you have the proper documentation, Cory has to come with us until this is all sorted out."

"Our lawyer will be here in just a moment," growled Gloria Bainbridge, storming in to her daughter's living room. "You'll have to wait and speak with him."

"Where is Cory?" asked Logan. "You need to tell us right now. Or I will arrest all of you."

Clay Harris made to come at Logan angrily but Gloria put her hand out to ward him off. "You wouldn't dare," she said to Logan.

"To be honest, Mrs. Bainbridge, I'd rather not," he said. "I'm on the last Harry Potter book. I'd like to go home and read. Booking you three would mean a lot of extra paperwork for me. But I will do it if you don't tell us where Cory is right now!"

Gloria Bainbridge took a step back from Mike Logan's angry scowl.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," said Wheeler. "Where is Cory?"

"He's not here," said Clay Harris. "And I won't tell you where he is." Logan looked at Wheeler.

She turned to Mrs. Bainbridge. "Gloria Bainbridge, you are under arrest for obstruction," she said, taking out a pair of handcuffs.

Gloria Bainbridge didn't struggle as Wheeler put the cuffs on her wrists. Audra Harris was looking more miserable by the minute. She wrung her hands as Wheeler slowly led her mother toward the door. "Wait," she cried out at the last second. "You can't do this. You can't."

"Mrs. Harris," said Logan. "This is the last time I'm going to ask. Where is Cory?"

Audra Harris looked from her mother to her husband and back, her movements more frantic by the second. She looked at her feet. "He's with his nanny at our house in the Berkshires," she said at last. "Please, let my mother go."

Wheeler looked at Logan. He gave a slight nod. She released Mrs. Bainbridge. Logan got on his cell phone to the Berkshire police. With in minutes there were cops on the way to pick up Cory Harris.

Audra collapsed sobbing into her husbands arms on their overstuffed couch. Gloria Bainbridge looked disdainfully from one detective to the other. "You will regret this day," she said.

"Maybe," said Logan. "But somehow I doubt it."

xxx

"Ivy," called Howie when he saw her emerge from her school. He was standing at the base of the steps of the Garden School in a rain slicker holding an umbrella. He frowned when he realized there was a tall brown haired boy holding the door for her.

"Hi, Howie," she called. She turned back to Chase. "Thanks again for your help this afternoon. See you tomorrow in Biology."

Chase smiled warmly. "Have a good night, Ivy."

She skipped down the stairs to Howie who held out the umbrella to her. "Miss Annie said she didn't think you had an umbrella," he said. It wasn't raining very hard, but the drizzle was steady. The pair began to walk in the direction of their grandparents' houses. "Who was that guy?" Howie asked after a long moment of silence.

"That was Chase," said Ivy, absently. "He's in my biology class and he helped me with the animals this afternoon."

"Oh," said Howie. "He must be nice then."

"He is," said Ivy.

Howie was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the topic. He scuffed his feet against the sidewalk a little and changed the subject. "Do you want to play Stratego when we get home?" he asked. "Or do you have too much homework?"

"I don't have any homework tonight," said Ivy. "I finished it all in class. I would like to play Stratego. It sounds like fun."

Howie smiled brightly under the hood of his rain slicker. The postman was depositing the day's load into his grandmother's mailbox. He pushed the umbrella into Ivy's hand and ran ahead to get the mail.

When Ivy caught up to him at the mailbox he wasn't smiling. "Still no letter?" she asked gently. Howie shook his head. "It's only been a week," she said. "I'm sure your dad will write soon."

Howie nodded, heading up to the porch where his grandmother stood waiting for them. He handed her the mail. "Is it okay if I go play board games with Ivy?"

"Did you finish your homework?" she asked.

"I need to practice writing my Hiragana (A Japanese alphabet) but that won't take long. I could do it after dinner," he said.

"All right," said Miss Ruth. "I want you home by six o'clock. Have fun."

Howie and Ivy headed to the Eames' house for a snack and board games.

xxx

"Thank you Ms. Phillips," said Wheeler. "That should be all we need to get a warrant to test Dr. Dean's DNA."

"Is there anything else I can do to help you?" asked Nurse Phillips.

"Actually, could you take a look at this photograph and tell me if you recognize anyone?" asked Mike. He handed her a portrait of the Harris/Bainbridge family. Cory stood with his parents and his grandmother, two uncles, their wives and three younger cousins.

"Well, I recognize Cory Harris," said Patricia Phillips. "His face has been all over the news…oh my god. That's her. That's the woman who gave me the money." She pointed to the picture of Gloria Bainbridge. "She was younger, then. But that's definitely her."

Logan and Wheeler looked at each other. "You said you kept all of that money," said Logan, fishing a large evidence bag out of his pocket. "Could you give it to me?"

"I certainly don't want it," she said. She opened a drawer in her china cabinet. "It's all right here."

Logan slid his hand into a latex glove and loaded the money one stack at a time into the evidence bag. "Thank you Ms. Phillips, you've been very helpful."

xxx

"Captain Ross, a word please," said Ronald Carver. He stepped into Ross's office just before Ross was about to leave for the evening.

Ross had been putting on his suit jacket. He sat back down. "Please have a seat," he said.

Carver closed the door behind himself and came to sit in the chair across from Ross's desk. "We have a mutual friend who may find herself running afoul of the District Attorney's office," said Carver.

Ross straightened up in his chair attentively.

"The District Attorney's office has received hundreds of calls from devout Faith Yancy viewers out for blood," said Carver. "And just to be clear, I was never here and this conversation never occurred."

"Understood," said Ross.

"Eames is going to need a good defense attorney," said Carver. "Hopefully none of this comes to pass, or at least never makes it past the grand jury. But I can tell you that it is likely that the D.A.'s office will bring charges against her for the death of Mark Jackson."

Ross swallowed. "Son of a bitch," he said. "Jack McCoy used to be a friend to cops. Now that he's been elected D.A. he's using one of my detectives as a political platform!"

"McCoy doesn't want to prosecute this case," said Carver. "His constituents, however…"

"If I ever come face to face with that Yancy woman…" growled Ross.

Carver slipped a business card across the desk to Ross. "Danielle Melnick is the best defense attorney in the state," he said. "Not to mention a personal friend of the D.A. Please give Eames my regards."

"I will," said Ross. He watched Carver leave. Things were really going to hell in a hand basket and he felt powerless to stop it. Captain Ross did not like feeling powerless. Not at all.

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? And am I the only one who totally loves Danielle Melnick?


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Well, I'm in Boston (well, a suburb of Boston) and I'm relatively settled. My internship begins on the 25****th****. Hopefully things will smooth out as far as my writing schedule (though nothing is predictable when there are twin toddlers around). In a couple more chapters I'll actually be to the story I set out to tell…. 40,000 words in… My imagination shanghais me sometimes. **

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 21

Robert Goren was surprised to find that it was his Captain knocking at his door that evening. "Sir," he said. Ross looked upset and Bobby wasn't sure what to say.

Ross wet his lips. "I need to speak with your partner," he said. "Is she here?"

Goren nodded. He opened the door wider and waved the smaller man into his home. Ross followed him inside. "Alex is upstairs in her room," said Bobby. "I'll go get her." He gestured toward the living room. "Make yourself comfortable."

Ross went and sat down, perched on the edge of a chair that would have been comfortable if he'd felt like taking comfort in it.

"Alex," called Bobby, standing outside the door of the guestroom. He heard her stir and turn down the movie she was watching. "Alex, Captain Ross is here. He says he needs to speak with you."

She came out of the guestroom door wearing baggy sweats. "What about?" she asked.

"He didn't say," said Bobby. She looked worried. "Do you want me to send him away?"

Alex shook her head. "No," she said. "I… " She looked a little lost and Bobby went with his gut. He pulled her against him in a steadying hug. She looked up at him gratefully and then buried her head against his chest for a moment.

"We better go see what he wants," she said after a moment. She and her partner made their way downstairs to the living room.

Ross stood when they entered. He looked Eames over, reassuring himself she was physically all right. He'd only seen her briefly the night of the attack, and not at all since.

"Captain," she said, giving him a very strained smile. "Thank you for visiting."

He looked down. "I wish it were with better news," he said. He looked briefly from her to her partner and back. "I need to speak with you. I don't know whether you want Goren here or not…"

"He can stay," she said. She took a seat on the sofa. Bobby looked apprehensively at his Captain and sat down beside her. Ross resumed his perch on the edge of the chair.

"I had a visit from Ronald Carver this evening," he began. "In a most discreet and unofficial capacity." He fished Danielle Melnick's business card out of his wallet and handed it to Eames.

"A defense attorney?" she asked, reading the card.

"You can't be serious," said Bobby, though he knew this was something Ross would never joke about.

"The District Attorney's office has been inundated with calls from Faith Yancy viewers," said Ross. "They will likely move with the case."

"What case?" Alex burst out angrily. "There is no case. It was a clean shooting. It was self defense."

"I know that," said Ross. "And you know that. And, god willing, it won't get past a grand jury. But just the same, give Melnick a call. I'd hate to think of losing one of my best detectives because she didn't have a lawyer."

Alex wrung her hands. She couldn't look at her partner. She didn't want him to read the fear in her eyes.

xxx

Ivy sat very still on the stairway, listening to the conversation in the living room. The more she heard the more worried she got. She knew all about defense attorneys and grand juries from when her father was charged with felony embezzlement and fraud. When you had to have a lawyer, sometimes you went to court and didn't come back.

She heard Captain Ross stand up from his chair. She rose and scurried back to her room.

xxx

"Dr. Dean, you need to hold still," said Wheeler. She stepped toward him with a long handled cotton swab in her hand. "Open your mouth, please."

"Get that thing away from me," he growled, slapping away the swab.

"We have a warrant to obtain a sample your DNA," Wheeler said dryly. "I suggest you cooperate. I'm sure my partner would just _love_ to hold you down if it becomes necessary."

Dr. Gunter Dean took another step back. "You wouldn't dare," he said.

"Don't try me," said Mike. "The lady said please. Open your mouth."

"What on Earth could you need my DNA for?" stammered the doctor.

"To prove paternity," said Wheeler. "It's all in the warrant."

"I want to speak with my lawyer first," said Dr. Dean.

"Now listen," said Logan, becoming agitated. "I have better things to do than to baby-sit your ass until your lawyer gets here. The way I see it we can do this one of two ways. One is I hold you against that wall while my partner swabs you. Two is you let her swab you. Two is much more comfortable for both of us."

Dean could see the anger simmering in the tall detective. He swallowed convulsively. "A-all right." He took a step toward Wheeler, his mouth falling open like a fish. She swabbed the insides of his cheek and bagged the sample.

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Dean," she said. "It's been a pleasure watching you squirm."

xxx

"Come in and have a seat," said Danielle Melnick. "Can I get you a cup of coffee? A water?"

"No, thank you," said Alex, stepping into the woman's warmly furnished office. She sat down on the edge of a floral upholstered chair.

"You look nervous, dear," said Melnick. "I promise, despite what Jack McCoy might tell you, I don't bite."

Alex smiled wanly. "I suppose you know why I'm here?"

"I'd have to be deaf and blind if I didn't. You're currently getting more press than Cory Harris," said Melnick. "I was actually going to call you this afternoon. I would like nothing better than to stick one to Faith Yancy. I'd like to take your case. Pro bono."

Alex blinked. "They say you're the best," she said. "You can't be short for clients. Why would you want to help me?"

"Suspicious?" Melnick smiled. "I like that in a person. About twelve years ago, back when Yancy was a prosecutor, she sent two innocent boys to prison. I was their attorney. We finally got the verdict overturned on appeal, but not before two teenagers had spent four years in adult prison. She should have been disbarred for the stunts she pulled during that trial. You might say I'm out for blood."

Alex watched a bellicose smile play across the other woman's lips. She felt reassured by her calm shrewdness. "I think they're going to charge me with murder," she said.

"I think I can help," said Melnick.

xxx

"Unhand me, you oaf," snapped Gloria Bainbridge. Logan was guiding her from a holding cell into the booking room to be fingerprinted.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mrs. Bainbridge," he said. "Please give me your right hand." He guided her fingers to the inkpad and pressed them one by one to the print card.

"Whatever you think you have on me, you don't," she said sullenly. "You'll never make it stick."

"You hear that, Wheeler?" asked Mike. "We got ourselves another Teflon criminal."

"You think you should be allowed to do whatever you want because you have more money than God," said Wheeler. "I'm afraid you find that isn't the case."

"Don't show me cheek, young lady," growled Bainbridge.

Wheeler caught Mike's gaze and rolled her eye mockingly. He suppressed a laugh. "We appreciate your cooperation, Mrs. Bainbridge," he said, handing her a paper towel to clean her fingers. "Right this way." He indicated the door back to the holding cell.

xxx

"Are you sure you're ready?" Bobby asked for the third time.

"As ready as I'll ever be for being arrested," snapped Alex. He looked wounded. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I… this sucks."

He moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and rested her forehead against his broad chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, Bobby," she said. "I have to face this alone. I'll look for you at the parole hearing."

"I'll be there," he said, unnecessarily.

"I have to go," she said. She tried to shrug out of his embrace but he didn't let go.

"Be strong," he whispered. "Don't worry. And don't forget that I'll always be on your side, no matter what."

She suppressed a sob and hugged him fiercely. "I'll be home soon," she said. "Ms. Melnick will see to that." She went up on her tiptoes to peck his scruffy cheek. A sudden bold impulse crossed her. She ran her fingers lightly over her the side of his face. She kissed him again, full on the mouth. It was chaste, but it surprised him enough to loosen his grip. With her partner off balance, Alex Eames left the safety of the conference room and went out onto the eleventh floor of One Police Plaza.

xxx

"Detective Eames, were you surprised to be charged with murder?" called one reporter as Alex was led from the front of 1PP in handcuffs. She kept her head down and ignored them.

"Did you think you would get away with it?" asked Faith Yancy herself.

Alex looked up. "I have nothing to say to you," she said, her glare boring holes into the journalist's face. "To any of you!"

"Are you having an affair with your partner?"

"Why did you kill Mark Jackson?"

"Detective Eames, a comment, plea…"

The officer slammed the door to the police car, cutting off her ability to hear the borage of questions. Alex sat stoically, facing forward as they rode to the twenty-seventh precinct to book her for murder.

xxx

"Jack, I should punch you in the nose," said Danielle Melnick, storming into the District Attorney's office. She ignored the secretary trying to wave her off. "Of all the nerve, calling Faith Yancy and tipping her off about the arrest. That's low, you son of a bitch."

John Jay McCoy smiled behind is oaken desk. "Now, Danielle, is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"It is when I want to sock that friend in the kisser," she snapped. "What the hell were you thinking? It's bad enough you handed down this ridiculous charge!"

"Sure I told Faith Yancy to be there," he said, still smiling. "I told Detective Eames to be there, too. Since the arrest was at One Police Plaza, she can get bail and go back to being tucked away at her partner's home without the press being the wiser."

"How very kind," Melnick practically sneered. "She shouldn't have been charged in the first place."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, Danielle," he said. "My constituents were deeply troubled by the situation. I was elected to this office. I have a duty to the people who put me here."

"You're making me regret voting for you, Jack," she said.

He raised his eyebrows, still smiling maddeningly. "You voted for me?"

"I'd take it back," she muttered.

"Oh, come now. Justice has to be seen being done," said McCoy. "If Alex Eames doesn't clear her name in a public forum the swarm of paparazzi will never go away. This will hang over her head like an ax waiting to fall. Now she can have her day in court, and this circus won't get past the grand jury."

"You can't guarantee that," said Melnick.

"I'd be shocked if anyone would vote for the charges to stand after hearing her story," said Jack. "Much less twelve out of twenty-three. There will be women on the panel."

"Women who have no idea what it's like to have a badge and carry a gun, Jack," she protested. "She's as alien to them as a South American drug smuggler."

"Then you'll just have to win at trail," said Jack. "Have a little faith, Danielle. And have a seat." He waved at the chair in front of his desk. "I ordered take-out from your favorite place. If figured you'd grace my office eventually."

She glared at him half-heartedly, but took the proffered seat. "Tortino's veal marsala?"

"Of course," he said. He was still smiling.

Author's Note: Well, was it worth the wait? I hope you liked it. More soon, muse willing. How did I do with McCoy and Melnick? If you need a reference picture to remember who Danielle Melnick is, check IMDB for Tovah Feldshuh.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Extra long chapter today, in hopes that you will all forgive it's tardiness. Things have been kind of crazy here. First I was fired (and subsequently rehired) by the family I am a nanny for (and live with!) and it was scary and uncalled for. Things are better now, though I am extra careful and distrustful. Plus, I have my two dream internships. One at the Museum of Science in Boston and one at the New England Aquarium. Most of my time isn't my own, even though I am doing what I want to be doing. Plus I had writer's block. This chapter completes one arc of my story and will now let me get to the actual story I was planning to tell with "An Ordinary Family". And that should definitely help with my writer's block.**

**This chapter is dedicated to LaLune from the LOCI USA message board, who wrote me the nicest note and made my day. It is also dedicated to Alyssa. Thanks for being a friend and thanks again for the e-card.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 22

"Please, come in," said the kind-eyed, dark haired woman who answered the door. "Mike told me you might come and see me."

"He…uh… he said you were a good listener," said Eames. She bit her lip and did not enter Dr. Elizabeth Olivet's home where she had her practice. She wasn't even sure what had possessed her to come here.

"I don't bite, Ms. Eames," said Olivet. "I can assure you."

Eames cracked a wan smile. "Please, call me Alex." Her voice sounded small to her ears. Certainly not packed with the snark and bravado of the woman she'd been a year ago. It didn't waver or crack though, and she counted it as a personal victory.

Olivet smiled warmly. "And you can call me Liz if you wish," she said. "I was just making some tea. Would you like some?"

"That would be nice," said Alex. She followed Olivet into her home. The furnishings were tasteful and feminine without being flowery.

Olivet waved her to the kitchen table and went to a cabinet and took out two large mugs. She poured the tea. "Cream and sugar?" she asked.

"No cream, thanks," said Alex. "But double sugar, please."

Olivet dosed the tea and joined Alex at the kitchen table, passing her a mug. "Well, Alex," she said. "I am a good listener. What would you like to talk about?"

"I…" Alex faltered. "I just figured I would make an appointment."

"You could have done that over the phone," Olivet said gently. "You came here. Something is weighing on your chest. Knowing what I do about you, probably a lot of somethings."

"So what's your hourly, doc, because you've got me there," Eames snarked after a moment.

Olivet suppressed a chuckle. "Covered by your state insurance," she said.

"Yeah, but see, they're going to take that away from me if I go to jail which would short you for this visit," said Alex. "I'm on suspension while I'm out on bail as it is."

"We'll call this a social call," said Olivet. "A trial run, so you can see if you feel like talking to me helps you at all."

Alex worried her lip. "I appreciate that," she said, staring into her cup.

"When does the grand jury hearing begin?" asked Olivet.

"Tomorrow afternoon," said Alex.

"Are you ready for it?"

Alex cradled her mug, taking in it's warmth. "Legally speaking, yes," she said. "Ms. Melnick thinks I'm ready."

"What do you think?"

"I think I don't want to relate the events of my attack to strangers tomorrow afternoon," Alex said wearily.

"It's better than going to prison for defending yourself," said Olivet. "Isn't it?"

"So everyone says," said Alex. She paused, debating how to continue. "I've shot and killed twice before in the line of duty. I never knew the man before. I never knew his eight year old daughter. Don't get me wrong. I'm going to face that grand jury and defend myself, because I don't want to go to prison."

"You feel guilty for killing Mark Jackson," said Olivet. It wasn't a question, but it called for more discussion.

"I don't know what I feel," said Alex. "I'm not very good at this whole therapy thing. I didn't think I'd ever be doing this again after my mandated therapy from when I was kidnapped."

"Do you think he would have killed you if you hadn't shot him?" Olivet asked.

"Yes," said Alex, without hesitation. "He would have beaten me to death with his bare hands."

"But you don't think he deserved to die?"

"I… I don't know," said Alex. "It's not so much that he deserved to die, as that I deserved to live. I didn't have another way out. Not that I could find anyway."

"That's actually a pretty healthy outlook," said Olivet. Alex dropped her eyes. "But you still feel guilty?"

"He didn't used to be a violent man," said Alex. "Dr. Roger's found a tumor in his brain, squashing his frontal lobe, on autopsy."

"So you think he wasn't himself when he raped you?"

"I know he wasn't entirely himself," said Alex. "But in some ways he was. He was prone to jealousy. The relationship I have with Bobby, my partner on the force, was always a point of contention."

"The partner Faith Yancy claims you were having an affair with," said Olivet.

Alex sighed. "Yeah, that one. I believe Mark really thought we were having an affair. We weren't, just for the record. I don't know what proof his sister thinks he had."

"You loved Mark Jackson?"

Alex examined her lap. "I did. I'm not saying he was the one true love of my life or anything. But, I would have married him," she said. "I thought I might be pregnant. I was happy."

"Who's the one true love of your life?" Olivet asked, smiling slightly.

"I don't know," said Alex. "Not Mark Jackson. Listen, Doc, I…I like talking to you. I have to go. I've been gone a long time and my partner will be worried. If I don't end up in prison, I'd like to come back." She got to her feet.

Olivet stood also. She shook Alex's hand. "I'd like that, too," she said. "And good luck tomorrow. I know it's hard to talk about your attack to strangers. I've been there. But you'll do all right."

"Thanks, Doc."

xxx

Mike Logan ushered Dr. Dean through the door of the booking room and into the holding cell on the eleventh floor of One Police Plaza. The man in handcuffs blinked when he came face to face with Gloria Bainbridge.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

Wheeler stopped short coming into the room. "Mother?" She and Logan looked at each other in understandable confusion.

"You've got to be kidding," muttered Logan.

xxx

It was after eleven in the evening when Alex heard a soft knock at her bedroom door. She pulled her robe around her shoulders and crossed to open it. She expected it to be Bobby. Ivy stood in the pale light of the hallway, bare feet bright against the dark wooden floor. She was clutching her stuffed husky, Bax, in her arms.

"Ivy? What's wrong, sweetheart?" Alex asked.

"I… I couldn't sleep," said the girl. "Could I sit up with you for a little while?"

Alex stepped aside to let her in. "Are you feeling okay?" asked Alex. "Are you sick?"

"I'm not sick," said Ivy. She was looking down at her feet. "Alex…"

Alex was surprised to see a tear coursing down the girl's cheek. Ivy may have grown several inches taller than her, but she was still a little girl. Sometimes it was hard to remember, she handled things so maturely.

Ivy threw her arms around Alex, her willowy frame shaking with quiet sobs. "I don't want you to go to prison," she said. "They can't really do this can they?"

Alex wrapped her arms around the girl. "They can… um… are," she said. "But everyone says it'll never get past the grand jury. Everyone that matters, anyway."

"What if they're wrong?" asked Ivy, echoing Alex's own fears.

Alex sat Ivy down on the bed and sat beside her, half facing her. "Then we go to trial," she said. "But I have a really good attorney. And people like Faith Yancy never really win in the end."

Ivy looked a little dubious.

"Okay, maybe they do," said Alex. "Sometimes. But I'd like to think the world doesn't suck that much."

Ivy chuckled softly through her tears. She sobered quickly. "Are you frightened?"

Alex seriously considered lying to Ivy. _Shouldn't an eleven year old still think the adults in her life are fearless? _But as she looked at her young friend, she knew she couldn't lie. "I am," she said. "I don't want to go to prison. Just because the chances are slim according to Carver and Ms. Melnick, there's still a chance. And that does scare me."

Ivy hugged Alex again. "We won't let that happen," she said. "We could all run away. They'd never find us."

Alex kissed the top of the girl's head. "Ivy, I don't want you to be a fugitive before you're twelve, either," she said, humor worming its way into her voice. "And Bobby tends to stand out in a crowd. I assume we'd be taking him along."

Ivy smiled a little in spite of herself. "It's going to be okay, Alex," she said softly. "It has to be."

Despite the lack of comfort when a dozen other people had told her the same thing, Alex found some comfort in those words coming from Ivy.

xxx

"Please state your full name and occupation for the record," said the Assistant District Attorney.

"Alexandra Christine Eames," said Alex. "I am a detective first class with the NYPD. I am assigned to the Major Case Squad."

"Ms. Eames, do you swear that the information you present here is completely true to the best of your knowledge?" asked the A.D.A.

"I do," she answered.

"Then, Ms. Eames, please proceed to give testimony to this assembled grand jury," said the A.D.A.

Alex took a calming breath. "I loved Mark Jackson. I think you should know that as I begin to tell you my story. I loved him. The future looked bright…"

xxx

"Bobby, I'm going to trip you if you don't stop pacing," said Alex. "You're making me crazy."

"Sorry," he said, slinking over to sit beside her on the bench in the district courts building.

Tap.

Tap. _Tap_.

Tap, tap. _Tap, tap._

Tap, _tap_, tap. Tap. Tap. _Tap_, **tap**_, tap_.

Alex sighed, watching Bobby's long fingers drum unconsciously on the seat between them. She couldn't decide if this was better or worse than pacing.

Tap, tap. _Tap_.

_Tap_. Tap.

Alex put her hand over his, effectively silencing his fingers. He looked up, surprised.

Danielle Melnick was standing down the hall, waiting. Not far from her was the young A.D.A. who had been given the case. He leaned against the wall, his hands thrust deep into his pants pockets.

The grand jury had been examining the evidence given to them for over an hour.

Tick.

Tick, tock.

Tick, tick, tock.

_Tick_.

When had the wall clock gotten so loud?

A bailiff came and handed the A.D.A. an envelope. Melnick went to stand next to the young man. The movement drew the attention of the two detectives waiting on the bench. They both stood as Ms. Melnick came toward them with the A.D.A. trailing behind her.

Bobby bit a knuckle on his right hand. Alex stood beside him, rigid, her face not betraying her emotions.

"Would you like to read it yourself, or should I just tell you?" Melnick asked. She was holding a folded piece of paper in her hand. Her face, like Alex's, was giving nothing away.

Alex bit her lip. "Would you, please," she said. She reached slightly behind her and to the right, slipping her hand into her partner's with little conscious thought to the action. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Four voted to indict," said Melnick. "Nineteen voted not to indict. Ten voted to make no ruling at this time. Thirteen voted to close the case with a ruling of self defense." Melnick's face had broken slowly into a smile as she spoke.

Alex couldn't be sure she understood. She felt like she was hearing the words under water. "What does that mean?" she asked softly.

"It means, Ms. Eames," said the A.D.A. "This case is over. It will be ruled self defense. You are free to go."

She looked up into her partner's smiling face as the words of the A.D.A. penetrated the fog of fear and self doubt she had been fighting. She took a couple of gasping breaths and was surprised to feel tears rolling down her cheeks.

She felt her partner wrap her safely in a hug and she buried her face against his chest. "It's over," he murmured to her. "It's all over now."

Alex smiled up at him. So much weight was gone from her shoulders. She felt like she could fly.

xxx

"Mr. McCoy, can we get a comment?"

"What does the District Attorney's office think of the decision handed down by the grand jury?" asked Faith Yancy.

He paused to speak to the gaggle of reporters and camera persons. "I think justice has been served," he said. "I have a great deal of faith in the justice system. As for you, Miss Yancy, I think you are a charlatan. You were a charlatan as a prosecutor and now you are a charlatan as a journalist and commentator. I urge the public to turn away from your shameless exploitation of the legal system." With that, he pushed past the reporters and into his waiting car, leaving a stunned Faith Yancy glaring in his wake.

xxx

"Pass the bubbly this way," called Mike Logan, reaching over Carolyn Barek to intercept the champagne from his partner. Ivy Goren sat sipping a "Shirley Temple" and chatting with Megan Wheeler who had picked her up from her grandparents to be here.

"Looks like the guest of honor is arriving," said Carolyn. She stood to hug Alex as she and Bobby entered the restaurant. Ivy got up and ran to hug first Alex and then her uncle.

"Champagne's on the Captain's tab," called Logan. "And you know what that means!" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah," called Captain Ross. "Go easy on my wallet, Logan." He turned to Alex. "Good to hear you're cleared, Detective."

"Thank you," she said. "It sure is." She and Bobby took their seats.

"Hey, how's the Cory Harris case wrapping up?" Bobby asked after he poured champagne for Alex and himself.

"All done," said Logan.

"Oh, god," said Wheeler. "You guys wouldn't believe it. Dr. Dean is the illegitimate son of Gloria Bainbridge. She helped him cover up the illicit affair he had with his patient by taking the baby… er… Cory and giving him to her barren daughter and son-in-law. They were all in on it. The whole family took pleas of varying degrees of kidnapping."

"What's going to happen to the boy?" asked Alex.

"That's the only decent part of this whole sordid business," said Captain Ross. "Andrew Nolan's father has applied for custody. He'll keep Cory at his school with his friends."

"I'll write a letter of recommendation for his approval," said Bobby.

"I'm just glad that case is wrapped up," said Alex. "It was starting to look like it would still be there waiting for me when I finally get back."

"We're just glad you're coming back," said Wheeler.

Everyone raised their glasses in salute to Alex.

Author's Note: Thoughts? You know I live for reviews. Things will be a little different and, I feel, quite interesting from here on out. I hope you are as excited as I am as I start on this (what I call "part 2" in my head).


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: And here begins part 2. I hope you enjoy it. No case file right now because there will be too much else going on.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 23

Part 2 of "An Ordinary Family" picks up almost two months later. It is the very beginning of November. Logan and Wheeler have long since put the Cory Harris case to bed. Alex has returned to work (as she is really not the kind of person to take much time off) and moved back to her home now that it is no longer a crime scene (and the clean up crew has been through). Ivy has been going to school, helping with her teacher's animals, and spending more than a little time with her new friend, Howie. Things have evened out back into relative normalcy.

xxx

"Hey, Doc," said Alex. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Fire away," said Olivet. They were, again, sitting comfortably at Olivet's kitchen table.

Alex took a long draught of her tea. "I want to have a baby," she said after a moment. "I want to be a mother."

"That's pretty big, Alex," said Olivet. "That is, it's a pretty big decision. How long have you been keeping this under wraps?"

"It didn't seem particularly relevant to our discussions about my attack," said Alex. "I did tell you I was happy when I thought I was pregnant. I've wanted this for a long time. Long before Mark Jackson was even in the picture."

"Fair enough," said Olivet. "What made you decide to talk to me about it today?"

"I've decided to go for it," said Alex. "I decided that I'm not getting any younger and I don't see myself falling in love or getting married. I've done that." She paused. "Let's face it; try number two was a fiasco. But I want to be a mother. I looked at my financials, and I know I have a really supportive family. I've been looking into artificial insemination."

"Are you considering someone you know for the donor?" asked Olivet. "Or are you planning to use a sperm bank?"

"I've thought about that," said Alex. "And I would rather know the donor. I… I was thinking of asking Bobby."

Olivet gave Alex a long, appraising look.

"But even if I don't know the donor, I want to do this," said Alex, not looking into her therapist's eyes. "The thing I want most is a child."

"Alex, I think it's great," said Olivet. "I know you'd make a great mom. My one concern is that you want to have your partner's child."

"My child," said Alex. "He's just my first choice for a donor." She sat up a little straighter and caught Olivet's eyes. "And why not? He's handsome and intelligent. He's healthy."

"I'm not disputing any of that," said Olivet. She took a long sip of her tea, weighing her next question. She really didn't want Alex to storm out, and she thought that reaction was a distinct possibility. "Please don't be mad at me for asking this," she began. "Alex, are you in love with your partner?"

Alex choked on her tea. "Whatever gave you that idea?" she stammered in a fair imitation of her partner at his most flustered.

"You wouldn't be the first detective in history to fall for your partner," said Olivet. "Partners are like blood. They're a huge part of your life. And you and your partner are considerably closer than most. You've been through a lot together. Been there for each other."

"Yes, we have," said Alex. "Bobby is my best friend. He's arguably the most dependable man I've ever had in my life, besides my father."

"You have avoided answering my question," Olivet said, earning a scowl from Alex. "You know I don't work for the police department anymore. And even if I did, it's not like I'd go blabbing the information to anyone. But there's more to this than you wanting Bobby to make a donation. I can see it on your face. Are you in love with him?" She was almost certain Alex was going to bolt, now.

"I was once," Alex said, deflating. "He didn't share my feelings. The fact that this little hiccup didn't damage our friendship says more about our relationship than I ever could."

"So you don't love him any more?"

"Of course I love him," said Alex. "But I'm not in love with him."

Olivet might have believed her, too, if it weren't for the way Alex focused on her cup when she said that. It wasn't so much that Alex was consciously lying. More that she didn't seem to realize that what she said didn't ring true.

"What makes Bobby your first choice for a sperm donor?" Olivet asked, taking a different track.

"Whether it's his child or not, Bobby will no doubt be a part of this kid's life," said Alex. "He's whom I'd want for a second. I know he'd always look out for my child. I just thought he might as well be the father."

"And if he says no?" Olivet asked.

"Then I'll find somebody else to be the donor," said Alex. "Or I'll use a sperm bank. I really want this baby."

"I understand that," said Olivet. "Have you figured out when you'll make an appointment with a doctor?"

"I actually have an appointment next Friday morning," said Alex. "So the doctor can determine where I am in my cycle and when the best time would be for me to have the procedure."

"Well, Alex, good luck," said Olivet. "I do think you will be a wonderful mother."

"Thanks, Doc," said Alex.

xxx

"Who should we invite to your birthday next Saturday?" Bobby asked Ivy on Monday evening. Ivy would be twelve on Saturday, the seventeenth of November and Bobby and the Eames clan were throwing her a birthday party.

Ivy tilted her head and smiled up at her uncle, an easier task since she'd had a growth spurt over the last year. She had sprouted up eight inches. At five foot seven inches she was the tallest girl in the seventh grade. She was taller than most of the boys, too. She'd grown quickly and now she was long and lanky and a little awkward in her movements.

"Do you think Cassie and Sarah will be able to come?" she inquired about Alex's two nieces who lived in Pennsylvania.

"I talked to Ted last week," said Bobby. "They're driving up Friday night." Ivy grinned. "Do you want to invite any of your schoolmates?"

Ivy shook her head. "Not really," she said. It struck Bobby that while Ivy seemed relatively happy at the Garden School with her teachers and the academics; she hadn't made any particular friends.

"What about Angela?" asked Bobby. "She seemed nice when you were working on your science project."

Ivy examined her shoes. "What's wrong, kidlet?" asked Bobby, dipping his head to catch her eyes.

"Angela only wanted to be my partner because she's flunking science and I have an A," said Ivy. "She doesn't like me."

Bobby's face softened in gentle sympathy. He'd been awkward at her age and he hadn't had many friends either. He changed the subject. "What about Howie?"

She smiled, glad for the subject change. "He said, and this is a direct quote, 'Wild elephants couldn't keep him away'," she said. She covered her mouth as she yawned. "Good night, Uncle Bobby." She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek when he leaned down to kiss hers.

"Sleep well, kidlet," he said, giving her a gentle squeeze. As she headed down the hall he called after her. "Don't forget, Annie is picking you up early tomorrow to go see Erin."

Ivy saw her therapist, Erin Clearwater, once every two weeks for an hour. Erin still called Bobby after their sessions to get updates from his point of view and to make any recommendations she had for Ivy's mental health. It had taken Ivy a couple of months to really begin to open up to her, but she liked her well enough and she was beginning to be more candid.

Ivy smiled back at him. "I won't forget," she said. "Night."

"Good night, Ivy," he said. She continued down the hall to her room.

xxx

"Hey Bobby," Alex said, looking across their desks at her partner the next afternoon. "Can we have dinner tonight? I need to talk to you about something."

It was almost four o'clock. "As long as your parents don't mind Ivy staying a little late tonight," he said.

"Already taken care of," said Alex. "Mom is fixing one of her favorites for dinner. And I asked Ivy if she minded and she said no."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "All right, then," he said. He resumed work on the paperwork he was finishing and she did the same.

xxx

The partners decided on Amicci II on Mulberry Street in Little Italy for the meal. Alex was quiet on the drive there. They sat down at a table in the corner and ordered their food. She still hadn't given Bobby any indication what this was about.

"You're awfully pensive tonight," Bobby said when he could bear it no longer. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Alex bit her lip and concentrated on unfolding her napkin and placing it in her lap. She looked at her partner. He was growing worried. She steeled her resolve. "I'm going to have a baby," she said.

Bobby choked on the water he'd been drinking. "What?" he exclaimed.

"I'm going to have a baby," she repeated. "I mean, well, hopefully."

He'd always suspected she wanted one. He supposed he should be happy for her. It was just so sudden. He tried to smile. "Th… that's great news, Alex," he said. "I … uh… I didn't realize you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not," she said. He looked puzzled. "I have been looking in to artificial insemination," she told him. "I…er…I want to have a baby."

"Isn't that a little drastic?" he asked.

"It's a simple procedure," she said. "Let's face it. I'm not getting any younger. If I don't have a baby soon, I'll never get the chance."

"Being a single parent isn't easy," said Bobby.

She smiled. "I know. But I have my family," she said. "I examined my financials. And I examined my life. I can do this."

"Then I support your decision," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, of course I do. You'll make a great mom. But don't you think getting sperm from an anonymous donor is a bit risky?"

She hitched her jaw to the side nervously. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," she said.

Bobby stared at her, his eyes as wide as saucers. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"I don't want you to answer right away," she said, holding up her hands. "I want you to think about it. But it would mean a lot to me if you would be the donor."

The look on his face made her think she'd overestimated her chances. "Alex, I… I…" He wrung his hands. "I really will have to give that some serious thought. Please understand. I'm not saying no, but there is a lot to consider before making a decision like this."

"Take your time," she said softly. She avoided his gaze as the waitress brought their dinner.

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence. Both partners were lost in tumultuous worlds of their own thoughts. Alex insisted on getting the check. She drove Bobby back to 1PP to pick up his car. He said goodbye to her and headed to Queens to pick up his niece.

Alex sat quietly in her car in the garage at the 1PP for a long time, wondering how far over the line she'd just stepped.

Author's Note: Surprised? Not surprised? I am, as always, extremely grateful for reviews. They never fail to brighten my day.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Yeah, I'm running late this week. But I got fired from the nanny job from hell. Had to move, because I lived at the nanny job from hell. Am now crashing with my uncle until I find a place I can afford. And am working a job I don't like so I can afford to stay in Boston for my wonderful internships. I have sent out resumes and I feel like things will be looking up. But that's why I'm late. On to the story… **

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 24

"Alex, are you okay?"

Alex nodded without much conviction.

"You look like you're going to cry," Carolyn Barek pointed out gently. She ushered Alex into the back corner booth at their favorite pub and took the seat across from her. "What's wrong?"

"I think I screwed up," Alex blurted out in a rush.

"What happened?" asked Carolyn.

Alex chewed on her lip. About that moment a waitress came to take their order. "I'll have a martini… easy on the vermouth," said Alex. "Um, make it a double."

"Rum and coke for me," said Carolyn. The waitress left and she returned her attention to her friend. "What happened?" she repeated.

"After booze," said Alex, looking miserable.

xxx

Ivy kissed her adopted grandparents goodbye and ran out to get in the car with her uncle. "Did you have a nice dinner with Alex?" she asked, fastening her seatbelt in the passenger seat.

"You could say that," he said, staring straight ahead.

"Uh huh?" She looked at him puzzled. "What's up? You are wrestling with something."

"It's …uh… it's not my place to tell you," he said. "When I can, I will. I promise." He turned and flashed her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay, Uncle Bobby," she said, still studying him. "You just looked spooked is all."

"I'm okay, kidlet," he said.

He drove home to his house in Rockaway Beach. The ride was quiet. Ivy left him to his thoughts. When they were home Ivy put on her pajamas and came to the den to sit on the couch with a book. Bobby was at the computer in the corner of the den, surfing the internet.

xxx

"First of all, I need to tell you about a decision I made," said Alex.

When she didn't continue, Carolyn shifted forward in her seat. "So tell me about this big decision. Don't keep me in suspense."

"I want to have a baby," said Alex.

Carolyn blinked. "Please elaborate," she said.

"I've decided not to wait around for all of that true love bullshit," said Alex. "I had the husband and the white picket fence. I am not getting any younger."

Carolyn nodded. Alex took a deep breath and continued. "I've decided to try artificial insemination."

"Wow, Alex," she said. "That's huge." Carolyn tried to coax a smile from her friend.

"I know," said Alex. She didn't look any less miserable.

Carolyn took a sip of her rum and coke. "Isn't that a little risky?" she asked after a moment. "Having a stranger's child?" Alex was quiet. "Honey, tell me what's got you so upset," said Carolyn.

"I had dinner with Bobby tonight," Alex said after a long moment. "I asked him to be the father."

Carolyn choked on her drink. "What happened?" she asked. "If he was a jerk about it, I'll kill him."

That coaxed a half smile from Alex. "Nothing like that," she said. "I … I just think I might have scared him to death with the question."

"What did he say?"

"I told him I didn't want his answer right away," said Alex. "He stammered something about having to think about it. Dinner was really silent after that."

"He's a good man," said Carolyn. "And he'd be a good father. God knows he's taking good care of his niece. He adores that child. But he's your partner. You see him everyday. Ivy stays at your parents' house. You're practically family. He's not a good choice if all you are looking for is a sperm donor."

Alex considered this. "I don't know if that's all I'm looking for," she admitted after a moment. "I'd want him to be my second in this, even if he wasn't the father." She put her head down on the table. "God, Car, what am I going to do if he never talks to me again?"

Carolyn actually laughed. "Don't you go getting irrational on me," she said. "Because you know that'll never happen."

"I've never seen him look that freaked out before," said Alex.

"He'll get over it," said Carolyn. "Hell, he might say yes."

"Yeah, right."

Carolyn took Alex's hand. "Sweetie, I get what this means to you," she said. "And if you ever need anything… someone to go with you to an appointment, hold your hair back during morning sickness… anything; you let me know, okay?"

"Thank you," said Alex. "I'll keep you posted."

xxx

As it neared ten o'clock, Ivy yawned. She got up and went over to Bobby to give him a hug good night. "What're you researching over here? You've been on the computer all night," she said.

He minimized his screen. "I'm sorry," he said. "Did you need it for homework?"

She shook her head, smiling at him. Bobby kissed her forehead. "Good night, Uncle Bobby," she said. She headed down the hall to her room. Bobby focused his attention back on the computer.

xxx

Alex lay in bed awake for a long time, just staring at the ceiling. She couldn't stop picturing the "deer in the headlights" look Bobby had given her at dinner. She wondered if things would ever be the same.

xxx

Bobby was still at the computer at 2 a.m. Ivy wandered in, heading for the kitchen. "You're still up?" she asked.

He stretched. "You know I don't sleep," he said, giving her a sheepish smile. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm thirsty," she said. "I'm just getting a glass of water. You should try to get some sleep."

"Sure thing, Mommy dearest," he called as she went into the kitchen. She leaned back through the doorway and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled softly.

She came back out of the kitchen a moment later, a glass of water in her hand. "Good night," she said.

"Good night, Ivy," he called.

xxx

"You look tired," Alex commented offhandedly as she sat down at her desk the following morning.

"I was up late online," he said. "I was…um… doing research."

"Is that what they call Internet porn these days?" she asked, flashing him a sardonic smile. She had a feeling she knew what he'd been researching.

He smiled at her joke though he wasn't looking at her. "Lunch is on me today," he said softly. "We…uh…we should talk."

"Oh," she said. "Okay." She felt a lead weight settle in her stomach. This was the part where he told her she was his friend but he couldn't do what she asked. Worse yet, if he thought this was a ploy to ensnare him, since he didn't love her romantically. She got to work on the paperwork on her desk and tried not to think about lunch.

She was surprised when he tapped her shoulder. She hadn't noticed him get up. It was almost 1 p.m. He was holding her coat out to her. She rose and took it, following him toward the door.

xxx

He sat across from her in the Cosmic Diner on 8th Ave. and 52nd St. staring out the window at "Baby Watson's Cheesecake" across the street. "It's okay," she said softly. "I… I'm not mad. You were my first choice, is all." She stared down at her bowl of Manhattan style clam chowder.

Bobby brought his attention back to the woman in front of him. "We haven't talked yet," he said, sounding as though she'd just woken him up.

"Yeah, but this is the part where you turn me down gently, right?" she asked.

"I haven't decided," he said. "I wanted to talk to you about it."

Alex tried not to let too much hope come flooding back. "Okay," she said.

"I don't think I'm really a good choice," he said gently. Her face fell slightly. "I did a lot of research last night. Sperm banks won't even take donations from men my age. The oldest they accept was 35. Most won't take men over 30. I'm 46, Alex. I smoked like a chimney in the army. My mother had schizophrenia. Between my genetics and my age…"

"I did research, too," said Alex. "Your age has very little to do with your ability to produce children. Charlie Chaplin had children in his seventies. It just looks more promising to the perspective mother if the man was young. And I looked up the odds of the baby being predisposed to schizophrenia. Less than 5. That's the same as the error margin. Plus, environment has a lot to do with it, or so the studies say."

He sighed. There was no talking her out of her first choice. "What do you expect from me in this?" he asked. "I want to know what you're looking for."

Alex looked out the window now, considering his question. "I want a child," she said softly. "More than anything."

"And I can't think of anyone who would be a better mother," he said.

She looked at him gratefully for a moment before turning back to the window. "I don't expect anything," she said. "Beyond a… a donation. We don't have to tell anyone who the father is. I don't need money or help. You wouldn't have to do anything."

"Is that what you want?" he asked. "For me to be hands off? An outside observer of this child's life?"

"I… I don't know," she said, pain and uncertainty crossing her features.

"Alex, I couldn't do that," he said. "If you want anonymity, I can't do it."

She looked up at him, uncertainly.

"I promised myself a long time ago that if I had a child, my child would know me and would know that I loved him," he said. "I will not be like my father."

She was biting her lip. "I would never deny you access…"

"I should say no," said Bobby. "I was going to say no. I'm such a bad choice for this."

"If I thought that, I wouldn't have asked you," said Alex. "I understand your concerns… and you d-don't have to do this if you don't w-want to." She studied her plate.

"Well, then, there's the catch," he said. "Alex, I'm not likely to ever have this chance again either." There was something in his voice.

Her head snapped up. "You want this baby, too?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"If we do this," he began. "Then _we_ do it. Together. All the doctor's appointments and the Lamaze classes and everything after. Our child will have two parents who love him." He smiled a little. "Or her."

Alex was staring at him dumbfounded.

"I… I was going to say no," he continued. "And I was doing research to give you reasons. But the more I thought about this child the more the idea rooted itself in my head. I do want this child. So… if you still want me to… to be the father…"

She came around the table then and was in his arms, crying into his shoulder. He felt tears leak from his own eyes as he put his arms around her. He rubbed circles on her back with his hand. She leaned back a little to look in his eyes. "So we're going to do this," she said, blinking away her tears. "We're going to try to have a baby."

A smile tugged at his lips. "Yes, we are." He touched her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Thank you," he said, hugging her close again.

Author's note: Thoughts? Comments? Reviews? You know you'll make my day.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I'm so late. My life has revolved around finding a room and a job. It's like Virginia Woolfe said, I need a room of my own. Short chapter today, but I figured it was better than making you guys wait any longer.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 25

Bobby held his partner close for awhile in the Cosmic Diner. Neither seemed particularly inclined to break the hug, now that they'd reached such a happy decision. After a moment Bobby asked, "When should we tell Ivy?"

Alex looked uncertain as she sat up. "I haven't told anyone in my family yet," she said. "I don't know how to broach the subject."

"Ivy… she knows something's up," he said. "She asked me what I was wrestling with when I picked her up last night. I told her it wasn't my place to tell her yet."

"Could I tell her?" Alex asked. "I kinda want to make sure it's okay with her. You know, woman to woman."

"I don't want her to feel like I kept something from her," said Bobby. "This is… well, this is big. Let's tell her together."

"Okay," said Alex, a smile tugging at her lips. "When do you want to tell her?"

"Is tonight too soon?" asked Bobby. "I'm…" He smiled. "I'm excited."

She laughed and ruffled his hair. "Okay, we'll tell her tonight," she said. She frowned suddenly. "I just thought… How are we going to explain this to Ross? He'll have to know. You'll be tagging along on my appointments. He's bound to be suspicious."

"We'll tell him the truth," said Bobby. "If the brass knows ahead of time we won't be accused of breaking partner fraternization policy."

"Let's tell Jimmy Deakins first," she suggested with a grin. "Like a trial run." The pair was supposed to have dinner with Deakins and his wife Angie the following day.

Bobby chuckled. "Okay," he said. He locked eyes with her and smiled. "I… I'm glad you asked me," he said, covering her hand with his.

"Me too," she said.

xxx

Bobby picked up Ivy from the Eames' house just after six. "You look cheerful," she said when she got in the car.

"I am, kidlet," he said, smiling at her.

"You sorted out what you were wrestling with yesterday?" she asked.

"I did," he said. "Listen, Ivy. Alex and I have some news. We thought it would be best if we told you together, so Alex is coming to dinner tonight, okay?"

"Okay," said Ivy, a little confused. She laughed to herself suddenly. "Did you finally ask Alex to marry you?"

Bobby coughed roughly and turned to stare at her at the next stoplight. "No," he said. "I did not ask my _partner _to marry me." He applied careful emphasis to the word partner.

Ivy snickered. Over the ten months she'd been living with Bobby, his vehement denials of his feelings for his partner had become one of her favorite amusements. "Okay," she said. "I thought it was worth a shot."

"Ha, ha," Bobby grumbled. Ivy turned toward the passenger side window, grinning.

xxx

Bobby cooked steak and baked potatoes and broccoli for them all for dinner. After dinner, Ivy cleared away the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, as was her chore. Alex and Bobby moved to the den, and after a moment, Ivy joined them.

She sat down in the chair opposite her uncle and his partner on the couch. "So," she said. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Alex and Bobby looked at each other, uncertain of how to begin. Bobby looked at Ivy who was watching them curiously. "Perhaps we should…" he cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should start at the beginning."

"Reasonable," said Ivy.

"You wanted to know what I was wrestling with," said Bobby.

"Yes," said Ivy. "You looked awfully spooked."

Alex chuckled nervously. "I… I asked an unconventional favor of your uncle," she said. "I… I want to have a baby."

Ivy raised her eyebrows but remained silent.

"I have agreed to be the father," said Bobby. "We… we both want this child."

Ivy looked from Bobby to Alex then back to her uncle. "If the next part of this is supposed to be a candid discussion on where babies come from," said Ivy. "You can save it. I've had sex ed."

Bobby coughed and Alex blushed and looked down. "We… we're not sleeping together," Bobby said after a moment. "Nor do we intend to."

"So this baby is coming from where?" asked Ivy. "The stork?" She was smiling slightly at their discomfort.

"Artificial insemination," said Alex. "I've been looking into it. I have an appointment on Friday for a preliminary exam to determine when I should have the procedure."

"Oh," said Ivy. She blinked.

"What do you think, Ivy?" asked Bobby.

"I think you guys are weird," she said. "I'm one hundred percent certain that it would be cheaper for you two to have sex. And as ways to have a relationship while completely denying the existence of romantic feelings goes, this is extreme."

Alex was staring at Ivy, eyes wide. Bobby seemed to be choking on his tongue.

"All of that aside," said Ivy. "I like babies and I wouldn't mind having a baby cousin. Cassie will be absolutely thrilled."

Alex left shortly after that, a little embarrassed but glad of Ivy's being amicably disposed to the idea.

Bobby watched his niece as she went to get a book and took up her favorite position on the couch in the den to read. She looked at him over the top of her paperback. "What?" she asked when he continued to stare silently at her.

"Ivy, I really didn't appreciate what you said a little while ago," he said, taking a deep breath.

Ivy frowned. "I didn't mean to upset you," she said softly, dropping her gaze from his.

"I didn't think you did," he said. "But my sex life, or lack of one, really isn't a topic for you to discuss. And we've been over how I feel about Alex. She's my partner and she's my friend. I don't want you to make insinuations about our relationship, complicated though it may be."

Ivy closed her book and stood, heading for the hallway.

"Ivy?" he called after her.

She paused, halfway to her room and looked back at him. Her eyes were damp with angry tears and her expression was hurt. "You asked me what I thought," she said. She fled to her room, slamming the door, and flinging herself down on her bed.

Bobby stared down at the closed door at the end of the hallway, stunned. The reaction was completely new and unexpected. He didn't know what he'd done to provoke it. And he didn't know what to do now that he had.

Author's note: Poor Bobby. Twelve year old girls are such strange creatures. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You know reviews will brighten my day. And these days could use a little brightening.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: OMG. Gasp! Jeepers! I'm on time this week. This one goes out to my new friend Audra and of course, to my dear Alyssa.**

**For those interested, I have managed to rent a room and I even have a decent job. I really appreciate all the happy thoughts, prayers, and well wishes. Things are looking up, and I am looking forward to sweet November noveling.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 26

Ivy barely spoke to Bobby the next morning. She ate breakfast quickly, got her school bag together, and went to wait in the car.

"Alex and I are supposed to have dinner with our old Captain, Jimmy Deakins," he told her on the ride to school. "You are invited, too. Do you want to go, or would you rather stay with Grandma Annie?"

She didn't look at him. "Grandma Annie," she said softly.

"All right," said Bobby, frowning. "I'll pick you up around 8:30, then."

She didn't say anything. "Have a good day at school, kidlet," he said as they pulled up in front of the Garden School. "I love you."

Ivy didn't look at him. She got out of the car and pulled her book-bag with her. Without a word or a backward glance she hurried into the building. Bobby stared after her sadly, wishing for some sign of what he should do. As he watched her walk away he contemplated how grown up she looked. He wondered when that had happened. He sighed and pointed his car in the direction of One Police Plaza.

xxx

"Good morning," said Alex, coming into the squad room.

"Hi," said Bobby. He was slouched in his chair. He barely looked up from his computer.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex, ever the perceptive one. She went to stand beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He lifted his gaze to hers. "Ivy is barely speaking to me," he said. "I… I think I screwed up."

"You guys were getting along fine before I left," said Alex. "What happened?"

"I reprimanded her for what she said about us and sex," he said. "I didn't yell. All the books say yelling doesn't work and I know that's true. I just told her my sex life wasn't an appropriate topic for her and she shouldn't make insinuations about you and me."

Alex chewed on her lip. "It's not an inappropriate reprimand," she said, urging him to continue with a tilt of her head.

"She went to her room and slammed the door," he said. "But not before she looked at me all hurt and angry and said I had asked her what she thought." He looked miserable and returned his attention to his computer. She looked over his shoulder. He was reading a website about parenting adolescent girls.

"Why do you think you screwed up?" Alex prodded gently.

"I did ask her what she thought," he said. "And she answered me honestly. I… I don't think my sex life is an appropriate topic for her… but I don't want her to feel like there is anything she can't talk to me about. She's so grown up, in so many ways, but she's still a little girl. All I want is for her to be able to come to me with anything. I want her to trust me. I think I damaged that trust."

Alex watched him thoughtfully for a moment while he perused the website. "Maybe," she said. "Maybe you did damage it just a little. But I don't think the damage is irreparable. And you should know something about twelve-year-old girls."

Bobby looked at her with rapt attention. She was about to unveil a secret of the universe.

"Twelve year old girls are irrational, emotional, hormonal balls of chaos," said Alex. "They are changing emotionally and physically; their world is changing, expectations are changing. Adolescence is one of the shittiest times of life. You could be the perfect dad, say all the right things, and episodes like this would still happen."

"So what do I do?" he asked, sounding more miserable than before.

"Don't give up," said Alex. "Talk to her. You have the smartest kid I've ever met. Tell her how you feel about the whole situation. She'll come around. You were right not to yell."

He sighed, but he seemed a little less stressed. He met her gaze. "Are you ready for tonight?" he asked.

"I think so," she said. "I'm glad we're telling Deakins before Ross."

"Me too," said Bobby.

xxx

"Pssst," whispered the girl who sat next to Ivy in her ninth grade level English class. It was one of several classes that Ivy took ahead of her current grade level.

Ivy looked at the girl uncertainly. Hannah had never spoken to her before. The blond haired, blue-eyed cheerleader flashed Ivy a winning smile. "Chase Thomas said you have beautiful eyes," she said. "I think so, too. Take your glasses off a minute. I want to see how you look without them."

Ivy blinked. People barely talked to her when she was in classes of her peers. Now this older, popular girl thought she had beautiful eyes? She was suspicious.

"Come on, Ivy," Hannah prodded. "I bet you look ravishing without your glasses."

Ivy gave in, resolving to keep a tight hold on her glasses in case this was some sort of prank. She took off her glasses.

"You look stunning," said Hannah. "And your hair is so long. I'm jealous. Sit with me at lunch, okay?"

Ivy smiled uncertainly. "Okay," she said. She put her glasses back on and continued reading her English assignment.

xxx

Angie Deakins had outdone herself again. Once the dishes were cleared away, Jimmy surveyed his former detectives. "You two look like my girls did when they'd come to tell me they'd accidentally put my signed Babe Ruth baseball card through the washing machine," he said. "What's on your mind?"

Bobby and Alex chuckled at the anecdote. "We made a decision," said Alex, straightening her shoulders. "And we thought we'd tell you as a trial run for telling Ross."

"This ought to be good," said Jimmy. He herded them into the living room. Once he was seated across from them he said, "Okay, I'm listening."

Alex and Bobby looked at each other. Alex smiled, and Bobby nodded.

"We're going to have a baby," said Alex, smiling at her former Captain.

He coughed, setting down his glass of iced tea. "So you two finally broke policy?" he asked, after his sudden coughing fit had subsided.

It was Bobby's turn to choke and sputter. Alex blushed but shook her head. "No," she said. "We're looking into artificial insemination. We want to have a baby."

"Well," said Jimmy. "Let me be the first to say congratulations. And thank you, by the way, for not dropping this logistics hang up and policy nightmare on my lap. I'm glad to be your friend and not your captain, right now."

"We wouldn't be breaking policy, would we?" Bobby asked. "We want to remain partners."

"Technically, no, you wouldn't be breaking policy," said Jimmy. "And technically the brass can't punish you for it or separate you. But I'll tell you right now, watch your backs. The Chief of D's is going to have a fit."

"That's one reason we want to tell them before we do it," said Alex. "So they won't accuse us of breaking fraternization policy."

"I think that's wise," said Jimmy. "Just be careful. The only reason this isn't against policy is that the rules just aren't specific enough."

"Thank you for the warnings," said Bobby. "We'll be careful." Alex nodded.

"I want to know how all this goes for you," said Jimmy. "And you know I want to hold the baby."

"We'll keep you posted," said Alex, grinning from ear to ear. This baby was becoming more and more real to her the more she talked about it. It was almost as if she was already pregnant. Her heart was bursting with joy. This was definitely going to happen. She and Bobby were going to have a baby.

xxx

"Hi," said Bobby, when Ivy climbed into his car.

"Hi," she said softly. She steadfastly avoided his gaze.

"Do you mind if we talk for a few minutes?" he asked as he drove toward Rockaway.

When she didn't answer at first, he thought it was more of the silent treatment. "No," she said at last. "I don't mind." She was facing out the passenger side window, determined not to look at him.

"I owe you an apology," he said. "I did ask you what you thought last night, and you answered me honestly. And I want that. I want you to be able to tell me anything. What you think, what you feel. I want us to always be honest with each other."

He pulled up to a stop sign and glanced at his niece. She was watching him thoughtfully now.

"But I think there are some things that if you must discuss them with me, it should be when it's only you and me," he said, choosing his words carefully. "My feelings for Alex… that's one of those things. Fair enough?"

Ivy regarded him a moment more. "Okay," she said.

"I'm sorry I upset you," he said. "I didn't mean to. And this parent thing is all so new to me..."

"It's okay," she said. "I think you're pretty good at it." She scooted closer to him and laid her head against his shoulder.

Bobby sighed contently. Alex's warnings about the irrationality of twelve-year-old girls aside, as long as there were moments like this maybe he would survive this whole parenting thing after all.

Author's Note: Reviews are better than Halloween goodies! Trick or Treat?


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Late again. Sorry. Legal Sea Foods is putting me through a rigorous training schedule. Plus a little bit of writer's block. Sorry the chapter is a little short.**

**I have heard concerns that Bobby is getting to have his cake and eat it too. He is. A little. But it will come back to bite him eventually. I promise a happy ending… but the journey there will be the interesting part.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 27

Alex came in to the Major Case Squad Room before her doctor's appointment on Friday. Her partner was waiting at their conjoined desks. She and Bobby planned to talk to Ross about their big decision. They'd spent two hours on the phone the night before discussing the best ways to go about it. Alex should start; Ross liked her best. They shouldn't start with the lovely, but extraordinarily shock value line "We're having a baby."

Ross was on the phone when she first arrived and they were loath to disturb him. When they saw him hang up the phone they saw their chance. Alex headed for the Captain's office with Bobby on her heels.

Ross looked up quizzically at the two detectives standing in his doorway. "Yes?" he asked.

"Captain, do you have a moment?" asked Eames.

Two of his best detectives were looking at him like a pair of disobedient children. It slightly unnerved the captain. "Sure," he said. "Come in." He motioned at the chairs before his desk. "Have a seat."

They came into the office and shut the door. Ross didn't miss Goren wringing his hands nervously, nor Eames looking up to her tall partner for reassurance. She sat first. He looked like he wanted to pace but to Ross' relief he sat peacefully beside his partner.

"What can I do for you, detectives?" Ross asked from behind his desk. He looked from Eames to Goren and back.

"We wanted to… um… make you aware of something," said Eames. "To stave off whatever rumors might come of this."

Ross raised an eyebrow. "All right," he said. "I'm listening."

"Detective Goren and I," she said. "We're planning to under go… well I'm planning to under go… artificial insemination. He'll be the father."

Ross's eyes were wide. Of all the things they could have told him, this may have been the one he was least prepared for.

"We want to do this together," said Goren. "We want to have this child. I've read the policy books cover to cover. There is nothing saying we can't do this or that it is grounds to split us up. It doesn't violate partner fraternization policy…"

Ross held up his hands. "Enough," he said. "I'm well aware of the policies." He looked suddenly weary. "I appreciate the warning. I assume that's what your doctor's appointment today is about?"

"Just the preliminary exam," said Eames.

"The rest… well, I meant what I said," said Goren. "We want to do this together."

"I understand," said Ross, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And I hope that you understand the position you are putting me in. This will be difficult all around."

"We do understand," said Eames. "And we're sorry for the trouble."

Ross sighed and rubbed his forehead. He looked back up at them and slowly smiled. "You two are really something else," he said. "Parenting is a tough job. Good luck, detectives."

"Thank you, sir," said Goren.

Eames nodded and stood. "Thank you."

Goren followed his partner to the door. "Detectives," Ross called after them. They turned back to him. "Keep me posted on your situation. I'll do what I can to help you out."

"Thank you," said Goren. "We will."

Once they were outside of their Captain's office, Alex and Bobby looked at each other. "That could have been much worse," said Alex.

"Yeah," said her partner. He ran a hand through his hair. He touched her arm. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you today?"

"It's just blood work and questions about my cycle, Bobby," she said. "I'll see you around lunch time."

He caught her eyes and smiled tenderly at her. She felt warmed by his gaze and smiled up at him. Then she headed for the elevator.

xxx

"Ivy, over here," called Hannah. Ivy looked up from the book she was reading as she walked to the lunchroom. The blonde sophomore was waving at her from the table where she was queen. Ivy smiled shyly and made her way toward the table.

Hannah smiled brightly. Brittany Macmillan, a freshman, was sitting on her immediate left, but the seat on her right was open and she was pulling it out for Ivy. Brittany looked none too thrilled with this arrangement, but kept her peace.

"You didn't join us the other day," admonished Hannah when Ivy sat down. "I was so disappointed."

"I…I'm sorry," said Ivy. "I …um, I forgot." She truly hadn't forgotten Hannah's lunch invitation. She hadn't thought the older girl was serious. She tucked one of her long dark braids behind her shoulder and opened her brown bag lunch.

Hannah made good grades. She was the sort of girl who could talk to anyone. She took drama and trigonometry and excelled at both. She was generally accepted by all of the cliques and crowds at the Garden School and flowed between them seemingly effortlessly. Ivy admired that about her, but she'd never really talked to the girl.

Ivy sat quietly and listened as the conversation at the all girl table turned to boys. "What about you, Ivy?" asked Hannah. "Do you like anyone?"

Ivy blushed. "Not really," she lied.

"Chase will be disappointed," said Brittany coolly.

Ivy looked down at her sandwich, her blush deepening.

"How did you do on Mr. Bertram's test?" asked Hannah, deftly changing the subject. "I thought it was tougher than usual."

"I…uh… I got a B," said Ivy. "It was a tough one. I didn't like how he phrased some of the questions. I thought they were pretty ambiguous."

Hannah smiled. "You know, I think that's the most you've said all year."

xxx

"How'd it go?" Bobby asked when Alex returned just before 1 p.m.

She smiled a little uncertainly. "Let's go get hotdogs in Columbus Park," she said.

"Okay," he said. He got to his feet and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go."

She was quiet as they walked the few blocks to the park. He bought the hotdogs. He knew how she took hers. Just ketchup. His had the works. He passed her the dog ad they sat down on a secluded bench.

"So, what'd the doctor say?" he asked.

She took a bite of her hotdog and savored it. "She said that she has an opening this month at the right time in my cycle," she said after a moment. "But after that she's booked up through the spring. The procedure… it only has a 5 to 25 success rate, a little more if they use sperm washing on your donation. My insurance won't cover it, but I was expecting that. It'll cost about $400 for two sessions of ICI, that's intracervical insemination, spaced twelve hours apart on the day I ovulate. The price includes sperm washing. I went ahead and scheduled an appointment for this month."

"When do we go in?" he asked.

"November 23," she said. "The day after Thanksgiving." She focused on her hotdog again.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She was avoiding his gaze.

"I… I just thought the success rates would be a little higher," she said. She looked at him sadly. "What if it doesn't work?"

He put his arm around her. "We'll keep trying," he said. "We'll split the costs. We won't give up." He leaned down to catch her eyes. "It'll work out."

"I hope so," she said.

"Don't worry," he said. "Remember; we're in this together." He smiled at her reassuringly.

She nodded gratefully.

xxx

"What do you want for your birthday?" asked Howie. He and Ivy were sitting in the den at the Eames' house, playing a board game.

Ivy built two roads and a town along one hexagon of Catan. "I haven't given it much thought," she said. "Aside from… a dog. But Bobby already nixed that idea."

"I mean from me," he said. He rolled the dice and was pleased when he got two wheat cards.

"I just want you to be here," said Ivy. "We're having a cookout. You'll get to meet all of the Eames' grandchildren."

"Should I be scared?" he asked.

"Not unless Cassie gets into the chocolate," said Ivy. "Though there will be some interesting fireworks if Bobby and Alex spill their news next weekend."

"What news?" asked Howie.

"I'm sworn to secrecy," said Ivy, smiling. "But believe me; this is going to be good."

Author's note: Reviews are what I live for. Besides, I am trying to do NaNoWriMo this month (with this story) and completing it would bode well for my update schedule. I need the encouragement.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: I know I'm late and I can't apologize enough. I have had to work a lot at the restaurant. I like being a waitress more than I thought I would, but it has messed up my update schedule and my plans to actually pull off Nanowrimo. I'm still working on it and trying to get ahead on some of the future scenes of this story, but 50,000 words is extraordinarily unlikely. I am always so exhausted when I get home that I don't have the energy to write. But I like the ability to buy food and pay rent.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 28

"You and Alex are going to do what?" exclaimed Mike Logan. He was loud enough that several of the bar's other patrons turned around to give him dirty looks for interrupting their drinking. He smiled apologetically at them and turned back to his friend. "You must be nuts!" he said in an emphatic whisper.

"Could you say that a little louder?" asked Goren. "I'm not sure the Chief of D's heard you."

"Sorry," said Logan. "But seriously man. What the hell are you thinking?"

"We want to have a baby," said Bobby.

"Yeah, okay," said Logan. "But that's not how you go about it. You don't pay money for someone to take a turkey baster of your stuff and stick it in your partner. That's ridiculous. You've got a perfectly good turkey baster in your pants!"

"Mike, never let it be said that you are too much of a gentleman to say what you're thinking," said Bobby. He took a long slow sip of his Glenlivet scotch. "We don't want to break policy. We want to remain partners."

"Partners," said Mike. "The word has a lot of definitions, Bobby."

"I'm sure you didn't ask me here to discuss my sex life or the etymology of the word partner," said Bobby. "You sounded strange when you called. What's going on, Mikey?"

Mike Logan actually blushed. "I, uh, I wanted to show you something," he said. "You know; get your opinion."

"On what?" asked Bobby. "What's up?"

Mike smiled as he began fishing around in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He plunked a small black ring box down in front of his friend.

"Mike, this is so sudden," said Bobby, batting his eyelashes. He opened the box. "And I'm pretty sure the ring is the wrong size."

"Oh, fun–ny," said Mike. "Jackass. What do you think of it?"

Bobby examined the ring carefully. The diamond was cut in an antique pear shape, set inside the heart of a traditional silver Irish claddagh ring. "It's pretty," said Bobby.

"That's all you got?" Mike looked disappointed.

"Whose is it?"

"Mine," said Mike. "It was my grandmother's wedding ring."

"Are you planning on marrying someone?" asked Bobby. "I thought you were _the _confirmed old bachelor for life."

"I…" Mike rubbed the back of his head. "It's for Carolyn."

"Barek?" You could have knocked Bobby over with a feather. "What have you two been up to that I don't know about?"

"Nothing," said Mike. He took a long swig of his beer. He set it down very deliberately and stared at it as if it could give him answers. "I think I love her, Bobby."

Bobby stared at his friend. "And you want to marry her?" He was having trouble getting past this.

"If she'll have me," said Mike.

"Have you ever kissed her?" Bobby nodded to the bartender for another round. "Have you ever even asked her out?"

Mike gratefully accepted the second beer. "No…er… not exactly," he said.

"Define 'not exactly'," said Bobby.

"No. I have not asked her out or kissed her," said Mike. He began peeling the label off of his empty bottle.

"There's customarily an order to this sort of thing," Bobby noted. Watching Mike fidget was making him nervous. He was supposed to be the one with the ticks.

"I was sort of figuring on giving her the ring and taking it from there," said Mike.

Bobby sighed. "That's both romantic and insane," he said.

"You think she's going to turn me down flat, don't you," said Mike. He looked horribly miserable at the prospect.

"I don't know Mike," said Bobby. "I really don't know."

xxx

Bobby watched his young niece curiously. She had taken her glasses off and was squinting at the mirror in the hall. She noticed him watching her.

"Do you think I look better without my glasses?" she asked.

"I think you're beautiful either way, kidlet," said Bobby. He couldn't recall Ivy ever spending much time in front of a mirror. He'd seen her check to make sure her hair wasn't standing up on the way out the door, and even then, only if she was going to see Grandma Annie and Papa Johnny. She would run her fingers through it to smooth it and off she'd go.

"Do you think I could get contacts?" she asked.

This conversation mystified Bobby. "You have an appointment with the eye doctor in two weeks," he said. "I don't mind if you get contacts if he says its okay. My insurance will cover it. But contacts can be uncomfortable and you look fine in your glasses."

She squinted at herself in the mirror a moment longer, then shrugged and wandered toward her room.

"What brought this up all of a sudden?" he called after her.

"No reason in particular," she said. And she was gone, disappearing behind the door of her room, leaving her stunned uncle in her wake.

xxx

"So, how did your doctor's appointment go?" asked Carolyn.

Alex plopped down across from her friend in the booth and sighed.

"That bad, huh?" Carolyn reached across the table to pat Alex's hand.

"Not bad," said Alex. "I mean, not really. I just thought the success rates would be higher. When I was a surrogate for Liz they implanted four already fertilized embryos and we had about a forty percent chance of success. I figured two healthy people that didn't have to undergo infertility treatments would have at least those odds."

"What are your odds?" asked Carolyn. "How invasive of a procedure are we talking about?"

"Not very invasive," said Alex. "They use a needle-less syringe with a catheter to inject semen at my cervix. The rest is nature. But given my age… and Bobby's… our odds are only about 15 to 20 percent."

"One in five's not so bad," said Carolyn.

"It's not really good, either," said Alex.

The waitress came by and they each ordered drinks. Carolyn got an apple flavored martini and Alex got a jumbo margarita.

"Really sweetie, it could be a lot worse," said Carolyn when the waitress had gone.

"I know," said Alex. She ran a hand through her hair wearily. "Let's talk about something else. How's your boy toy?"

Carolyn chuckled nervously. "Oh, Ryan's fine," she said. "He…now this only happened last night, I haven't been holding out on you…" Carolyn dug in her purse and fished out a black velvet ring box.

"He proposed?" asked Alex. "What did you say? You're not wearing the ring?"

"He proposed," Carolyn confirmed. "I… I haven't answered him yet. He asked me to keep the ring while I think about it."

Alex opened the little jewelry box. "Good lord," she said. "Would you look at the size of that rock!"

Carolyn concentrated on her drink.

"Well," said Alex. "What are you going to say? Am I about to lose my last single friend?"

Carolyn chuckled. "I still don't know yet," she said.

xxx

"When do you want to tell your family?" asked Bobby. He was sitting across from Alex at the Panera Bread that was just across the bridge from the city in Hoboken, New Jersey.

"I was thinking that they'll all be here this weekend for Ivy's birthday," she said. "But I don't want to steal the birthday girl's thunder, either."

"You want to tell them all at once?" Bobby looked nervous.

"It's like ripping off a Band-Aid," said Alex. "It's easier if you do it all at once."

"If you say so," said Bobby.

"They'll all still be here for brunch on Sunday," she said. "We could do it then."

"Are we all set for Saturday morning?" Bobby asked.

"Dad and I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Alex.

Author's Note: Reviews really do make my day. I am so sorry for the messed up update schedule, but life interferes and I can't make rent money from this. Man I wish I could.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Late again. Sorry about that. Guess what! I can make my rent! I am so thrilled. Means no begging for money from mom. I like my waitress job and it is going very well. Thanks for all your support. This chapter is mostly about nothing. I hope you like it anyway. Fluffy Ivy bits.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: An Ordinary Family

By: Marion the Geek

Chapter: 29

"Wake up sleepy head," called Bobby. Ivy's eyelashes fluttered but she didn't open her eyes. "Ivy?" He stood next to her bed, a party hat on his head and a Mylar "Happy Birthday" balloon in his hand.

She rolled over on her side, facing away from him. She snuggled Bax, her stuffed Siberian Husky a little closer. "It's too early to be up on a Saturday," she mumbled.

"Not when it's your birthday," he said. "Alex, Papa Johnny, and I have a big surprise for you, but you have to get up and come have breakfast first, birthday girl."

She rolled back towards him and blinked groggily up at him.

"Happy birthday, Ivy," he said. She noticed the hat and giggled. Bobby made a silly face. She cracked up.

Ivy yawned and stretched, sitting up. "Good morning," she said. She rubbed her eyes. Bobby handed her the balloon and she tied it to her bedpost. She crawled out of bed in her purple and blue flannel pajamas to hug her uncle. "Did I hear you mention breakfast?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Extra super special birthday waffles," he said.

She grinned. Waffles were her favorite breakfast. "What makes them extra super special birthday waffles?" she asked as they walked down the hallway.

"The ice cream," said Bobby. "And the candle."

She giggled again.

xxx

They were just finishing breakfast when the doorbell rang. "I'll put the dishes away," said Bobby. "You go let Papa Johnny and Alex in."

"Okay," she said, heading for the front door.

"Happy birthday, baby girl," said Johnny Eames when Ivy opened the door. He handed her a half dozen yellow and pink roses.

She gave him a big hug. "Thank you," she said. "I've never gotten flowers before." She gave Alex a hug as well and led them inside.

"Uncle Bobby," she called when they were in the den. "Do you have a vase? Papa Johnny brought me roses."

Bobby brought her a vase with water in it and greeted Alex and her father.

"So what's the big surprise?" asked Ivy.

"You'll see," said Bobby. "Go get dressed. We have to go get it."

Ivy hurried down the hall to get ready.

xxx

When she was ready they all piled into Bobby's Prius. It took them just over a half an hour to reach their destination.

Ivy's eyes lit up when they reached their destination. It was the "Animal Haven" no kill shelter in Flushing, Queens. Ivy looked at Bobby in wonder. "I thought we couldn't get a dog because he'd be lonely at home all day," she said.

"He won't be lonely if he spends his days at my dad's house," said Alex.

"I miss having a dog around the house," said Johnny. "We haven't had one since Sam's dog, Frodo, died, and that was almost nine years ago."

"We worked out a joint custody agreement," Bobby told her. "I'll drop off the dog at Papa Johnny's house in the mornings on your way to school. Then we'll take him home with us when I pick you up at night."

Ivy hugged her Uncle and her adopted grandfather gleefully.

"Come on. Let's go inside and find the new addition to the family," said Alex. Ivy nodded vigorously.

At the door they were greeted by a young woman who worked at the shelter. She showed them around and took them to where the dogs that were up for adoption were housed. Ivy looked at several dogs, but none really jumped out at her. She played with a few small dogs and tossed a tennis ball a few times for a Labrador. The Lab was sweet, but she had her doubts about him. She continued to the next room at the shelter.

When she first laid eyes on Augustus, she knew she'd found her dog. He was a shaggy, gangly thing, tall and wiry with a long nose and a gray coat. He licked her face when she bent to pet him. He appeared to be a full-grown medium sized mixed breed dog of indeterminate lineage.

"Isn't he wonderful?" she asked Bobby.

Her uncle was looking at the dog skeptically. "Any idea what kind of dog he is?" he asked their guide.

"Looks like a mutt though and through to me," said Johnny, patting the dog on the head. The dog wagged his long pennant like tail.

"Actually, Gus is pure bred Irish Wolf Hound puppy," said the guide. "He came here from a woman who taught him good house manners but fed him poor quality food. He had no hair on his face and stomach when he got here two months ago. We got him on some high protein large breed puppy food and he's doing much better, as you can see."

"That's a puppy?" asked Alex. She was petting the dog who was basking in the attention. His shoulders were almost to her mid thigh. "How old is he?"

"He's just thirteen months," said their guide. "Irish Wolf Hounds are the largest breed of dog. He'll be just over two and a half feet at the shoulders when he's full-grown. He'll be finished growing when he's around two."

Ivy was kneeling on the floor having her face thoroughly washed by the excited puppy. She looked merrily up at her uncle. "Can we get him? Please."

Bobby looked down at her skeptically. The puppy looked up at him and wagged his tail. "When I said you could get a dog, I didn't think you'd want a bear," he said. The puppy's long tongue lapped against his knuckles.

The large man and the large dog regarded each other. "Is there some way to have him on a trial basis?" he asked after a moment. Ivy looked wretchedly hopeful.

"You can take him for a week and make sure he's the dog for you," said the guide. "We want to make sure our animals find the right homes."

Bobby turned to Johnny. "What do you think?" he asked the older man.

"I like him," said Johnny. Gus seemed to be smiling up at him. "He's certainly a friendly fellow."

"Is he house broken?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, and he's had some obedience training," said the guide. "He still needs practice but he knows the commands sit, stay, and heel."

Gus rolled onto his back and Ivy was rubbed his tummy. "All right," said Bobby. "We'll give it a try." He looked Ivy in the eye. "But this is just a trial. I'm not promising anything. I want to research the breed and see how he acts at home before I decide."

Ivy nodded. "Yes sir," she said. She turned back to the dog. "Hear that, boy? You're coming home with me." The dog's tail thumped on the floor.

"Irish Wolf Hounds are gentle giants," said their guide. "They make great family pets and are usually friendly and playful. The one thing you need to be careful of is sometimes they don't know their own strength. He is still a puppy, so he's still figuring some things out. This breed needs plenty of exercise, so be prepared to take him for walks."

"What's he doing?" Bobby asked sounding distressed. The dog appeared to be biting Ivy's hand, but she was just watching him, not in pain.

The guide laughed. "That's how Irish Wolf Hounds hold hands," she said. "They seem to know instinctively not to bite down hard. He likes to play wrestle, but he knows the command 'easy' if he gets to rough. They're smart dogs and fast learners."

Bobby still looked dubious as the guide went to get the paperwork. "Look on the bright side," said Alex, patting his arm. "He'll be the right size dog for you when he grows up." Bobby rolled his eyes at her.

The girl who worked at the shelter gave them instructions on basic care for the dog and showed them what kind of food to get. On the ride home Gus leaned his head over from the cargo area to nuzzle his new mistress. She stroked his coarse fur and talked softly to him the whole way. They stopped at a pet store on the way and took Gus in to pick out a bed and high protein puppy food.

They got him a leash and a training collar so Ivy would have more control with such a strong dog. Ivy picked out food dishes with a raised stand to accommodate tall dogs and the largest rope bone they carried. Gus stuck close to her all around the store. He was curious and occasionally stopped to sniff things, but he never let the little girl out of his sight.

"They love each other all ready," said Johnny. "That dog was just waiting for Ivy."

Bobby hated to admit he was right. He still wasn't sure what he thought about having such a big dog, as Gus would grow to be, but he hoped for his niece's sake, that they would end up keeping the dog.

Alex and Johnny went home after they got back to Bobby's house. Ivy and Bobby with the new puppy in tow were to report to the Eames' by one o'clock.

Bobby spent the morning reading his mail and the paper in the den. Ivy showed Gus around his new home. Bobby was surprised when he felt a wet tongue lick his bare toes. He looked down at Gus. The dog cocked his head sideways, regarding Bobby, and seemed to smile. Bobby gave him a cursory pat on the head. Gus's tail wagged. Bobby scratched his ears. Gus licked Bobby's fingers and then wandered back to Ivy's room. Bobby smiled to himself. He remembered being twelve and wanting a dog of his own.

xxx

By twelve thirty they were on the road to the Eames' house. Gus was taking up most of the back seat with his head pillowed in Ivy's lap. She'd talked Bobby into not making him ride in the cargo area. She stroked Gus's soft puppy ears and he licked her hand. "You're a good boy," she said, scratching his chin. "Isn't he the best dog you ever met?" she asked Bobby.

"He is a nice dog," said Bobby. Gus stood up and leaned his head over the seat to rest his head on Bobby's shoulder. He licked Bobby's cheek. Bobby chuckled. "And he's a suck up," he said. Gus yipped softly and returned his head to Ivy's lap.

"He likes you," said Ivy.

"He's growing on me, kidlet," said Bobby. "But this is still a trial."

Bobby would swear he heard the dog sigh. "Don't worry," he heard Ivy whisper to the dog. He laughed to himself.

Cassie and Sarah Eames were out the front door to greet them before they could get out of the car. Cassie threw her arms around Ivy. Gus barked and tried to nuzzle between them.

"Hi doggy," said six-year-old Sarah. Gus turned his attention to her, licking her face. She giggled and kissed his big black nose.

"Uncle Bobby!" exclaimed Cassie, launching herself into his arms. He swung the eight-year-old up in the air.

"Hi Cassie, hi Sarah," said Bobby. He set Cassie on her feet and knelt to hug her little sister.

"And who do we have here?" asked their father Ted. He was standing on the porch petting Gus who had run over to greet him.

"His name is Augustus," said Ivy. "Gus for short. He's my new dog." Gus ran back to Ivy and bounced up to lick her elbow. She laughed and ruffled his ears. He put his mouth over her hand and tugged her toward the door.

Bobby herded all the little girls toward the house. Caleb came running outside and launched himself off the porch into Ivy's arms. Gus ran in circles around them as Ivy carried her three and a half year old cousin adopted cousin inside. Bobby shook Ted's hand when he got to the porch. "Good to see you man," he said. They all went inside.

"Happy birthday, Ivy girl," said Grandma Annie.

Ivy hugged her grandmother and introduced her to Gus.

Author's Note: Yeah, not much happened in this chapter. But Irish Wolfhounds are nice. And Ivy needed a dog. Reviews always make my day.

P.S. I do have an Irish Wolfhound at my dad's house. Aeddon is the best doggy in the world and I miss him very much.


End file.
